HetaOni: Time Marches On
by AliceMariahVirginiaRose
Summary: For those of you who have been crushed by the unbearable weight that they may never escape. THIS IS FOR YOU. - I spent three months filing over ever last detail of the game, and I believe I have found their escape. This story is a continuation and eventual ending of the game HetaOni (disclaimer) therefore if you haven't played the game you will likely be lost.
1. acknowledgements

Acknowledgements

I just want to write up a quick thank you to everyone who helped me find the answers this game is in so desperate need of solutions for. I worked tirelessly for five weeks writing up the outline, and then revising the outline. coming up with over 50 pages of just notes, which I will share on google docs. It's available for anyone to comment. this way anyone can contribute their ideas, and I don't have to worry about anything getting deleted. I encourage anyone to look through it if they have plans of writing their own story, or anything like that. It doesn't cover everything but I figured if I put this much work into this. And found so much information, it wouldn't be right to keep it to myself.

My HetaOni Notes: document/d/1qz31XOtrtpFgRluegL4AztgoK2qlenwpixGsQvYDNcI/edit (warning may contain spoilers as it has my commentary on EVERYTHING - that being said it's pretty haphazardous)

On reviews. ^^ I ALWAYS look forward to reviews. Especially on this story because I'm quite literally being a perfectionist on it. If you want to state that you had a different theory than the one I had feel free to. :) I'll welcome it actually. Just keep in mind. I'm not the creater of HetaOni. Just as they do, I have my own bias (even if I tried to remain as neutral as I could) and no matter what I do, it would never be quite the same as the creator. So keep in mind that this is how _I _see the game ending, if you review (please review!) 3 Also! If you feel I've missed something, or something something doesn't quite make sense somewhere, please tell me (both review and PM are fine), just don't be rude about it. I will in turn do my best to correct this. thank you all.

Because of the large size of chapters I will break them apart into "parts" like you see in the game plays. HetaOni cut us off at chapter 17 part 1/2 so I'll continue from there. Although my chapters will have more parts after that. However I've decided the best way to go about uploading these chapters would be by chapter. So you can expect large updates... but only once a month, since I need to write and then revise each chapter first.

The story can also be found on:

art/HetaOni-Time-Marches-On-Acknowledgements-479696580 (deviant art)

68916375-hetaoni-time-marches-on (watt pad)

/works/2240949/chapters/4916685 (archive of our own)

~See you on the other side~


	2. CH 17 - continued

**Chapter 17: Disappearance... Continued...**

_Aaah…Here we go again..._

_Sometimes, I can't help but wonder… If this story will ever have an end…_

_Eh, I guess we will find out later, won't we?_

_Now as time marches on…_

"What's wrong?" Germany looked to Japan's surprised expression with curiosity and a little concern.

"I-Italy?" Japan didn't answer him but his eyes grew wider, even while he remained otherwise frozen with his hand on Italy's still face.

By this point Prussia was getting concerned too. What was going on? Why was Japan suddenly freaking out over Italy?! "Hey! What's wrong?!"

Japan began to shake Italy, as if trying to wake him, "Italy! Italy!"

"J-Japan?" Germany responded with shock. What had gotten into Japan all of a sudden?

"Italy! Please you have to wake up!" Japan continued to shout, paying no attention to Germany or Prussia.

All the noise caused the others in the room to rush over. "What is going on over here? We heard a lot of shouting," France asked.

Prussia started to pull Japan back so that he would stop shaking their poor dead friend, "Japan Italy is-"

"ALIVE!" Japan beat him to it, "He's breathing!"

In shock and great disbelief Prussia released his grip on Japan, allowing him to rush to Italy's side once more, this time holding his hand. "But... west had checked his vital signs himself!" Prussia comment

ed, trying to figure out how this had happened.

Germany was already checking his pulse, and for signs of breathing again. His surprise, and the look of relief on his face made his answer clear before he had even spoken, "He's... breathing!"

"Are you serious?! But I thought... I mean he really looked..." America spoke in shock.

"We all thought so, but apparently that wasn't the case. Actually it's a small miracle, since everything else seems to be heading downhill fast," Canada added.

"But it's so unlike you to mis-read someones vital signs west," Prussia continued, although Germany never answered.

"Maybe it was a freak accident of sorts. Like you sometimes hear on the news. Someone comes back to life hours after being pronounced dead," France suggested.

"Don't say that! It's like the living dead, and It's really freaking me out!" America complained.

England stared hard at the empty space in front of him. Ever since that fight, all he could see was darkness. But he felt something in front of him. In the direction he assumed, was the bed where Italy lay... He saw a light. It emanated from that spot. From Italy. If he focused he could even see it moving throughout Italy's body... pumping magic through his veins. It was the first thing he could almost "see" since he'd lost his eyesight, and of course like everything else, it made no sense. He remembered clearly taking back his magic from Italy. So how was it back? And there was even more than Italy had before. It was what was keeping him alive for now. England was so confused by this discovery, while he wouldn't let it go, he also didn't share it with the group. Letting them carry on without him.

"Germany? You were the one who checked his pulse. What do you think happened?" Canada asked.

Germany brushed his large hand across Italy's small face, brushing strands of ginger hair away from his sleep heavy eyes, "Quite honestly, I don't care _how_he's alive... I'm just glad that he is."

_**NEXT PART: CH. 17 - SPAIN AND ROMANO**_


	3. CH 17 - Spain and Romano

"Anyways Romano, What happened to Italy?... You called out to him before you passed out," Spain asked, knowing something bad must have happened for Romano to have had such a terrible reaction.

The memories Romano got were still a bit hazy, but he had been trying to sort through it. Where the lines connected only worried him though, "I-" Romano thought it over carefully. From what he could remember, the lights went out, and Veneziano got scared. Typical of his brother to get scared of the dark... But then... that **_Thing_** appeared out of the darkness. There was still a break, a missing piece after that on his end. A flash of someone who looked vaguely familiar, but he had no recollection of... and then more darkness. His heart still felt shattered, as he recalled the feeling of it bursting. Just what had happened to his little brother? That type of pain in the heart, and being alone against the monster... was he alone? It definitely started that way, but who was the other person?... Spain was still waiting for an answer, "I-I... I think... he got himself **_really_** hurt again... Or he's... dead." He almost didn't want to say that last part. Even thinking of it as a possibility was terrifying... And the more he thought of it... the more he realized how likely it was.

Spain wrapped his arms around Romano in a hug, and for once Romano didn't fight it, "It's alright Romano. This time we will be there to get them all out alive."

Romano tried to change the topic. He hated feeling weak like this. It was better to take action. "Nevermind what happened for now. We have other things to worry about. We need to get back to our time-" Romano noticed the missing magic circle, "Where did the fucking magic circle go?!"

"That's right, While you were were passed out the circle faded away," Spain remembered.

"Well how the fuck are we supposed to get back then? England was the only one who could send us back like this!" Romano cursed in frustration.

"Ah! That reminds me. England came by here too. I thought it might be our England since the circle had just disappeared, but I turned out to be wrong," Spain explained to Romano.

Romano punched him in the arm, "Idiota! We aren't supposed to mess up this timeline! What if what you said changed our loop?!"

Spain rubbed his slightly bruised shoulder, "Sorry sorry. I was kind of desperate to get us back."

Romano crossed his arms, "What did you talk about anyways."

"Oh? Umm, well I told him we were from the future, and we were trying to get back to our time," Spain replied.

Romano let out a sigh, "Well if you said something like that, there's no way he'd believe you."

"I guess so," Spain chuckled nervously, "hmm, but when I asked him if he could use his magic to send us back, he turned me down flat."

A little irk mark appeared above Romano's head. Somehow that irritated him more than anything else. Here they were trying as hard as they could to get back to their own time and not screw up this one, and the only one who could possibly be of any help to them, had outright refused. Romano wasn't going to take it. He took Spain's hand and started dragging him out of the library, "Which way did he go?... I'm not letting him leave us stranded here dammit!"

"Roma-" Spain noticed Romano's determination, and the pain he was trying to replace. They were stuck here anyways, and he'd already managed to screw up this timeline, "... He left out this way," He pointed left taking them out the bottom exit.

Romano led them out, taking them to the piano room first. He had no idea where England might have gone, but he might as well try every room until he found him. What did he have to lose?... His fratello was dead.

The Piano stood stark white in a relatively white room. It stood front in center in an otherwise fairly empty room. Several cabinets and bookshelves lined the right wall, but other than that it was empty. Empty, other than their memories. This room had been the place of many discoveries: The clocks, the safe's combination... But it had also been the place of many horrors... And many deaths... Romano turned around heading back to the hall. No one was here now. Time to move on.

They headed upstairs, if he wasn't up there then at least they could cross that floor off. Then he could go floor by floor and find out where England had gone. However, as it turned out, they wouldn't have to wait that long. As they reached the top of the stairs, they could hear voices.

"Did you hear that just now?" Germany asked.

"Yes, just a moment. I'll go check it out," Japan responded.

"NO!... I'm sure it was just a creaky floorboard... Please don't go Japan!" Italy's voice broke out, making Romano's heart lurch. When was the last time he'd seen his fratello? What was the last thing he'd said to him?... It was no use. He couldn't remember.

The others from this loop continued talking. "Don't worry I'll stick close. If we run into one of those things England mentioned we can all fight together," Japan responded.

"I-I'm going with you then!" Italy insisted. Romano stared at the top of the staircase in front of him, knowing that just passed it was his his brother. Still alive and working with his friends.

"Romano," Spain tugged at Romano's sleeve more urgently, "We should go."

Romano nodded, not realizing he had tuned Spain out until now. Ever since his brother's death he'd had a hard time keeping focused. And hearing him now... Romano turned with Spain as they attempted to slink back down the stairs.

"R-Romano?" Italy's voice caught in his throat, as he saw his older brother and Spain near the bottom of the stairs. He felt his heart tighten upon seeing them again. How long had it been? This was only the second time he had been here. A second chance to get his friends back... but he hadn't seen him since before the world conference meeting the first time... Oh, but why did he have to come here? He had tried so very hard to make sure at least **_he_** never found out about this place.

Romano couldn't turn around... not yet. He wasn't ready. Because this was a failed time loop. This Italy would lose his friends again. And again and again, until he got to where his brother was, and then... He would die. He knew that the moment he turned around he would feel like he had his brother back... even now he felt such feelings growing. ...But he couldn't let himself get attached to this Italy. Because this Italy, wasn't the same, without him though he would become his brother, back in their own time loop, who he needed to find a way to save!

"Italy? What are you-" Japan joined him, followed by Germany, "Oh I see, so Spain and Romano have joined us. But how did you get in? The door is locked."

Spain tried to handle the situation on his own, "Haha. Looks like we've been caught," He joked.

"Romano. Why did you come here? You were supposed to stay at the meeting place!" Italy let out. He couldn't be here. How much did that change? How many people was it that he had to look after now? He wasn't any good at this.

Italy's hand reached out hesitantly and touched his brother's shoulder, causing him to spin around suddenly. "!?" Romano responded letting out a sound that would have been a cuss... but seeing his brother's face again just brought tears to his eyes. Which he quickly rubbed away, "Idiota! Don't sneak up on me dammit!" Romano growled trying to keep his tough composure.

Italy looked surprised but quickly smiled, "Sorry... But Romano you really shouldn't have come."

Romano was tired of playing this game again, "Don't tell me that. I'm Italy too dammit! Everything that you've been through-"

Spain cut him off, "Actually we're trying to get back. Have you seen England?"

Romano punched Spain in the chest, "Bastard! You cut me off!"

"I'm sorry. We're looking too, but so far we haven't been able to find the exit. But how did you... the door..." Japan answered.

"Ow, Roma~ That kind of hurts," Spain tried to hold Romano off.

"Why are you looking for England?" Germany asked.

"Ah, sorry, I guess I didn't explain very well. You see we're from another future," Spain said.

"You can't just say it like that!" Romano scolded him.

"Another future?" Germany asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"What the tomato bastard was trying to say, was that this isn't the only time you've tried to escape. We're from a time in the future, where England had enough of his magic to manipulate time. He sent us back here to make sure some of the things we did didn't mess up this time, but now the circle has vanished, and we don't have a way back," Romano let out in one breath.

"A future time? ...What are you talking about?!" Italy responded nervously trying to keep up his own facade. Romano just stared at him with a frustrated look.

"So now you are looking for our England to send you back," Japan responded not missing a beat.

"Wait... But if what you're saying is true. Wouldn't that mean that we don't get out this time?" Germany questioned, "... And if you were trying to prevent changing time, Why tell us this?"

"... Ah... Yes? I mean..." Spain took a deep breath, "Yes we're looking for this time's England to send us back. I ran into him earlier and tried to explain our situation, so I've already kind of messed up this time by talking to him. Anyways, Roma doesn't think I did a good enough job talking to him, so he wants to try."

"You're wasting your time," England said from the other end of the hall, "I haven't changed my mind about this time."

"England!" Spain jumped, not realizing he had sneaked up on them.

England walked over to the rest of them, "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't worry the others. If you can't go back to your time or whatever. Then do your best to help us here."

"But England, if what they say is true. This time has already failed," Japan argued.

"They also said they were trying not to mess up this time. Time has already changed, So it's still possible we can make it out of here," England refuted.

Italy stepped forward. "Please... If they have a chance in their time... You have to send them back!" Italy begged.

England felt a notch in his stomach, remembering the last time they had been through. Italy, had felt so alone that he ended up doing all the fighting himself, leaving him to turn back time. To have him ask something of him now... "Even if I wanted to! It's not like I can just throw this amount of magic around. I'm not strong enough for that," England complained, trying to avoid confrontation.

"Please, there must be a way," Italy begged.

"What about just one of us then?" Spain asked, "If you could even just get Romano bac-" Spain broke off as Romano elbowed him in the ribs, "Agh!"

"I'm not leaving you behind, bastard," Romano growled.

"Awww~ Am I really that important to you? That makes me so happy!" Spain grinned.

Romano stepped on his foot, "It's not that!... I just don't want anyone falling behind this time."

"Ahem," England cleared his throat, "Anyways there would be no point to sending just one of you back since it wouldn't fix either of our times. It would simply be a waste of magic."

"Then..." Romano held out the journal to England, "Can you at least send this back? Without it, our time can't try again, and there would be no more chances."

"That's-" Italy cut himself off before anyone could hear him.

England thought about it. Even an object of this size, to send it through time, to the future at that, would take an immense toll on his magic. Not diminishing it, but he had planned to use it to fix this time. He looked at their faces. Begging, hopeful. He sighed, "Oh, alright. I should have enough for that. But the two of you had better help out while you're here."

England summoned up the magic within him, letting it spread to his fingertips before creating a circle on the ground where he set the journal down. There was a bright flash, as England connected this journal with the time it was from, looking for clues from all the possible outcomes at this point by matching wavelengths, sending it finally back to it's own time.

**_NEXT PART: CH 17 - RUSSIA AND CHINA_**


	4. CH 17 - RUSSIA AND CHINA

China folded his arms, "Alright, we're here. Are you going to tell me why you needed to use me as an excuse to come here now?"

"Not telling~" Russia answered in his usual upbeat voice.

"What the hell?!" China responded, "I covered for you, and you won't even tell me? What are you looking for down here anyways?"

Russia contemplated divulging this information, "Hmm... I'm looking for more papers like the other ones we found in the annexe."

China looked a little confused. Why did he have to consider telling him that?... There was still something he wasn't saying, China deduced. Very well, he'd ignore it for now, but if it raised issues later, Russia would be hearing from him first, "Alright. I don't know why you're so interested in some papers, but I'll help you take a look around."

China began to explore the room rifling through the bookshelves and picking up loose papers that were scattered on the floor. Nothing really stood out. They were just old texts. Some containing old folklore, others were more like an encyclopedia. About what you'd expect from an old house like this. It was a little frustrating since he felt like he was wasting time. He looked over at Russia, who was leafing through an old book. Strange, he never pegged him as someone who loved reading.

"Aiyaa! I don't even know what I'm looking for! This is pointless," China complained.

Russia didn't even look up. What did he have to say? It's not like he was going to tell him anything.

"I'm going to check out the other room now, let me know when you're finished," China responded annoyed.

Russia wandered around the room for a bit. Rifling through papers and books. "He said it would be here," he thought to himself. After a while of nothing he managed to make his way over to the bookshelf in the far right corner of the room. The bookshelf was oddly turned away from the room, and there were faded scuff marks as if it had been pushed."Maybe it is here? Hnnng... it better be. I hate being lied to."

Russia pushed one side of it wood scraping against wood, making a heavy screech. Once he had it pushed far enough to see he inspected it. Second shelf down, to the right of the last book, a stack of papers jutted out. They were handwritten and hard to read, but they appeared to be some kind of architectural papers.

Russia smiled, "oh here it is... ...better keep this safe from the others." He stuffed the papers in his coat.

China looked around the small room. It was fairly vacant, save for a small table. And on the wall to his right was a large switch. The lever was by far the most interesting thing in the room. However because of this, China decided he should probably wait until he had checked out the rest of the room first, so he wouldn't forget to.

He skimmed over the surface of the table, a few pages were scattered about it, as if someone had been studying them. There was no dust in the room, but he assumed the papers had been set out like this for a long time. Come to think of it, no where in the house had they ever found dust. It must be because the building being set out of time.

Something in the corner under the table caught his attention. A glowing orb of light. "This is... England's magic?" China carefully picked up the glowing orb. He didn't think there were more down here. In any case this could be quite useful. England had lost so much of his power earlier that he'd lost his eyesight as well, maybe this could help him get some of it back?

China carefully tucked it in his pocket. Alright, there was just one thing left in the room now... The lever. China inspected the device. Unlike the one on the fourth floor, this one only moved two directions. From up to down, and from down to up. As it was now, the switch was pointed up. China had an uneasy feeling about pulling the switch though which made him hesitant. As his hands gripped around the metal bar in preparation to pull the switch, the door to the room opened.

Russia trotted in smiling as always. China let go of the lever momentarily, "Oh, it's just you... Did you find what you were looking for?"

"No, not really. But it looks like you've found something pretty interesting, da?" Russia prompted.

"Yeah, I just got this weird feeling about this lever," China answered looking it over, and putting his hand on it once more.

"Hmm? Well let's just see where it leads da?" Russia asked.

"You're right, we can prepare for it, once we figure out where it leads. China struck his hands down, pulling the lever down. A rumble erupted through the room resembling a small earthquake. A doorway opened up on the back wall, directly adjacent to the lever.

"Ah! We've made a new breach!" China exclaimed in excitement... before their "friend" decided to join the party.

A terrifying monster that was so huge it was almost to big to fit through the doorway emerged. It was a pale grey, it's skin loose, flabby, and dead-looking. It watched them with soulless uncaring eyes. As it moved closer, a step at a time, not running, but still fast enough they couldn't both get away. And it was these features in particular that made it such a fearsome monster.

"It looks like we weren't the first to find it," Russia commented.

"This isn't the time for jokes," China scolded Russia. "Prepare yourself for a fight," He added pulling his Wok from off his back.

"Uhuhu. I already know," Russia answered having already drawn his pipe. The one he had Japan specially craft for him, so it's bottom half extended as a sword.

"YoU...WOn't...ESc...aPe..." The Monster snarled, baring it's ugly fangs in twisted toothy growl. It's long claws raking the air to swipe at them as they got closer.

Russia grew more serious in battle. His usual smile vanished to reveal an expression that had been hardened for war. He and China both ducked out of the way avoiding a dangerous blow, and leading the creature into the room. On the creature's right, Russia held out his pipe horizontally, a purple aura erupting around him like a wild fire. Russia let his emotions control him, bringing the aura to it's peak, a brilliant vibrant color enveloping him and his pipe. China distracted it by dodging and hitting it when he had the chance.

Russia smiled when he felt his strength reach it's peak. A small smirk glinted across his face. He charged the monster head on. Putting the full brunt of his attack smashing the thing to pieces. The monster turned just in time to get hit directly in the eye. The blade end of Russia's pipe stabbing through it's thick skin, as it attempted to blink the blade away. Blood, not the same as a human's but blood nonetheless oozed out of the blinded eye. Russia merely shook off the grotesque bits of eye that clung to his pipe. Both he and China, had simply gone through this too many times to really feel one way or another about something like that.

The creature screeched in pain, throwing itself backward into the wall. A moment later it lashed out, hitting China in the side. China was knocked back several feet but managed to regain his footing. He paid it back in kind for the injury. China pulled his anger to the tips of his hands. China was normally rather slow, but that speed did not apply in the heat of battle, he would move as fast as he needed.

He struck the creature at eight of its major pressure points: the back of the neck, both temples, the back of its knees, its inner elbows, and then the chest. Performed on a human it would cause extreme paralysis. However this creature had little reaction to it. There was a cracking sound and a screech as it broke its paralysis, lashing out just in time to catch China as he tried to get away. The creatures giant claws scooped him up like a rag doll, batting him across the room. The sharp jagged claws shredded China's left side tearing through both clothes and skin. The brute force of the attack knocking him against the wall.

Russia took over while China was temporarily out of it. The purple aura still emanating around him as he charged the creature, swinging the pipe over his head. It may have been drawn out on the bottom edge like a sword, but he still moved it like a pipe. Crashing it down on his opponents head. The weight with which he brought it down, and the sharp edge slicing deep into the creatures head, created the biggest impact. The deep cut slicing in at an angle, going into it's head a good three inches. The thing reared backward, ripping the pipe from it's head. The pipe soared through the air landing away from everyone, and away from the battle scene.

To prove it's indestructible power, the creature continued to fight, regardless of the head splitting injury. In fact it only seemed to make it angrier. It lashed out again. This time for the temporarily unarmed Russia. Russia dodged the attack but only barely, as he tried run backward to retrieve his pipe. A second swipe and that would be it. He had no means to retreat far enough in the time it would take. And no means to block it. Just one stretch of the arm for the monster before him, and everything would be over.

However, they had grown too strong to fall into simple traps like that now. The creature did lunge, but it did not hit Russia. Instead the deadly claws scraped against China's Wok, like a shield. SsCCrrReeEEEeeeEECCchHhHH! The nails scraped across the metal pan, in like a sound closer, louder, and more high pitched than nails against a chalkboard.

Russia took these seconds to grab his pipe. Once he had it, China jumped back, letting the creature trip forward for a split second. "NOW!" China shouted to Russia giving him the word to begin the plan they had silently conducted.

China took it's right, and Russia it's left. The creature was too confused as to which one to follow, especially with only the one good eye. China hit it in the head with his wok disorienting it, and forcing it to turn its attention towards him.

Russia meanwhile took his place behind it, turning his blade like a spear. When it was in position He charged it, stabbing it through the chest, in the place where it's heart did not exist. It's skin was thick and stretchy, so it made a popping sound when it finally snapped, allowing the blade edge of the pipe to pierce it. The creature reared backward falling further into the blade.

However even an attack like that wasn't quite enough to destroy this beast. Before it had time to even pull away from pipe it had become impaled with, China acted. The distraction by pain from the back provided China with a perfect opening to attack from the front. All he had to fight with were his hands and his wok. And this time, it was his hands, that were more suited for the task. While the monster was distracted he charged forward, hitting the creature in it's other good eye before it could even see him coming. The feeling was cringe worthy, although China remained indifferent to the experience. The creature blinked a second after China's hand gouged into it's giant eye. The eye itself was roughly the size of his outstretched hand, and disproportionately large compared to the rest of the monster. It's eyelids - thick grey skin that lay over it's soulless giant eyes - closed around China's hand. Holding it, but not immobilizing it.

China instantly withdrew, Russia pulling back at the same time. The goo that eyes were made of still clung to China's hand. He merely shook it off and rubbed the remainder off on his clothes. The monster, having taken two simultaneous attacks, losing it's eyesight, and suffering several other major blows, finally faded away. It's body ghosting before disappearing entirely. It let out one final curse before it vanished, "diE..."

The two panted heavily. "Phew, I was worried the two of us wouldn't be enough to take out that monster now that it's this strong," China responded.

Russia leaned against the wall, the energy he'd wasted fighting that creature finally catching up with him. The same happened to China. He bit into a rice ball to regain some strength, but he could suddenly feel the severity of the gashes on his side. He winced in pain.

"China?" Russia asked, "Are you ok?"

China finished the rice ball in one bite. His hand reached down to inspect his side through his somewhat torn clothes. The two major cuts were still bleeding, although they weren't deep. He still had some time to get it bandaged up, but he should do so quickly to avoid infection. "I'm fine," He answered Russia, "I just need some basic first aid."

"You should head back to the room then," Russia suggested to China.

"Right let's get going aru," China turned to leave the room, but halted when he didn't hear footsteps follow him, "... Aren't you coming?"

Russia smiled and waved China ahead, "I'll catch up with you in a minute. I want to take a look at this new room."

"B-but-" China was cut off as his wounds shot him a jab of pain, "ack."

"Don't worry about it," Russia continued to smile, "China needs to take of his injuries. I'll be fine. It won't appear here again so quickly da?"

China knew he wasn't going to win this argument, and Russia was right, he needed to get some medical treatment. But Russia was dead-wrong about it being unlikely to appear so soon after it had been defeated. Although perhaps he knew that, and was just trying to find himself a good excuse. "Just be careful alright?!" China said before letting him have his way and leaving to return to the room.

By the time Russia answered China had already left the room, "Da... I'll be careful."

He pulled out his cell phone and put in the first number on his speed dial. It rang twice before he got an answer, "Da, it's me... I found it..."

_**NEXT PART: CH 17 - ITALY**_


	5. CH 17 - Italy

The crackle of burning wood echoed throughout the room. Bringing in an eerie and unfitting sense of calm, and warmth. The heat relieving Italy's worries to a small extent. Even in this dream they had run into the creature a few times now. Thankfully no one was really hurt as of yet. Also, it wasn't just Prussia, Japan, and Holy Rome here with him anymore. They had run into America's group now as well. In this time... this dream, America's group had gone first, followed by Italy's.

The set up was familiar, but he couldn't quite place where this felt like. His memories were all jumbled. They were all there, but they had no order. Everything swirled around at once happening all out of order in his head. It was hard for him to place exactly where in time he was... but this all felt like something he had lived before. What had Holy Rome said? "This is as if you were in a dream. Except for one thing, everything will go as you like." What had he meant by that? So far... things were NOT going exactly as he'd like... No one had died yet, but that monster was still attacking them... And he was still no closer to finding them a way out.

There was a click of a key turning the lock on the door, startling everyone in the room. Japan and Prussia jumped to their feet startled by the noise. Italy did for half a moment as well, until Holy Rome reached over and rested his hand on Italy's, "Don't worry, the others are just getting back," He told him, calming Italy's fears.

France and England kicked open the door first, somewhat dragging America between the two of them. All six of them were severely beaten and bloody. America was barely conscious. His left arm looked broken as it dangled in a funny direction. His face bore a single scar above his eyebrow, that chipped his glasses. bruises were beginning to form all over his body, some the size a dinner plate, but far more the size of golf balls covered his exposed skin. A huge gash sliced through his stomach, to the point he had left a trail of blood down the hallway.

France and England were not much better themselves. France had a large gash on his arm that still hadn't stopped bleeding, as it died his blue sleeve a deep red. England had scars across his face that were still damp with blood. He also looked like he'd been hit in the head, possibly even thrown into a wall.

Russia had a visibly broken arm which he cradled. His arm bent the wrong way and the bone stretched against his skin threatening to break through. The arm moved limply and abiding to the direction Russia held it, like a dead body. Russia seemed in so much pain... it was a very strange sight.

China fared best out of the lot of them. Walking away with only a twisted ankle and some minor cuts and bruises.

...Canada, was leaning against the door for support... a little ball of fur cradled in his arms. The fur was white... but it had been stained blood red. It hung limply in his arms. There was no sign of any movement at all from it. Canada looked like he had been crying. and, in fact he had continued to. Tears were still rolling off his cheeks, as he cried out in quiet agony. He turned over the limp body in his arms, revealing the blood stains on his sleeves and chest. The limp clump of fur had a face... the face of a small bear, which lolled over Canada's arm to stare vacantly at the floor. Canada held the tiny corpse close to him as tears fell from his face, "... Kumajirou."

"!" Italy responded with shock, and fear, "You're all hurt! What happened?!"

The group moved in, France and England setting America down on one of the beds. "We were attacked! ... That creature was a lot bigger than last time... and it didn't help that we had all split up..." France explained the situation, before wincing in pain from his injuries.

"You split up!? B-But I told you not to!" Italy cried. How was he supposed to keep them safe if they wouldn't listen when he warned them?!

"Sorry... we just thought it would be an easier way to find the other piece to fit that switch," England explained. "Ack!" He doubled over holding his head in his hands revealing a rather serious looking wound on the back of his head.

Italy panicked upon seeing this, "Nevermind then. I-I'll treat your injuries..." He responded getting his white flag. 'This is what I'm supposed to do right? We don't have any first aid... So maybe if I use my flag as bandages?' Italy thought over and over. Something wasn't right about that... Even though he couldn't think of a logical reason why he wouldn't treat their wounds. Something didn't feel right. Was he forgetting something?... if he was... then it mustn't mater. Because right now, his friends needed him. He started with America, tearing off large strips of his white flag to wrap him up.

Meanwhile France talked to Canada who merely sat in the corner, caressing his bear. "Canada... How are you holding up?" France asked.

"I-It seems like some kind of sick joke... I keep waiting for some sign that he's still alive... but..." Canada fell silent on his own words, looking down at his little bear, who had fought harder than anyone.

"He's - Canada... I-I don't know how to tell you this but-" France tried to tell him the facts. The small bear had been sliced open... and when that wasn't enough, it had been thrown against a wall.

Canada didn't look up, "You don't have to say it... I know... It just doesn't seem real to me yet."

Canada stroked Kumajirou's fur, before laying him down in the corner of the room. He then took off his reddened coat, laying it over Kumajirou like a blanket... except he covered his head too, "You did your best," He whispered, tears streaming down his face... He had just lost his best friend.

"Canada! Your hurt!" France exclaimed noticing the slash across his stomach. It cut through his undershirt as well, but thankfully appeared only to be a scratch. He must not have noticed it when Canada had his coat on, because of all the blood that covered it.

Canada looked down at the dried blood and scars on his skin through his shirt, "Oh... I guess I didn't notice..." He responded... but that was a lie. He remembered clearly.

The creature had just attacked them. Canada had been too busy trying to warn France and America... He didn't even see the attack coming... Kumajirou pushed him out of the way taking the brunt of the attack on himself. The wounds were deep, enough that blood was actually pouring out of him... But he just slowly rose to his feet. At this point everyone was trying to to fight the monster as well. However, they couldn't do it all on their own. Kumajirou tried to attack it, and protect the rest of them, but the creature was faster. No sooner had Kumajirou landed one good blow on that thing, than he was thrown across the room by giant claws. The little bear hit the far wall with a hard thud, streaking blood along the wall where he hit. That was where Kumajirou fell, never to rise again.

Italy busied himself with wrapping everyones wounds. The flag was slowly disappearing as he ripped strip by strip off of it. He just had one more person though. One more injury to heal. However... he didn't notice what was so wrong until he'd torn off the last strip to make a splint for Russia's arm... an arm which he still wasn't sure would ever heal properly.

He froze as soon as he finished tying the fabric onto the broken flag sticks which made Russia's splint. Jumping to his feet he looked around the room in a panic, "Wh-where's Japan?!" Italy exclaimed scanning the room frantically.

"He said he was going to go take a look at this room while he could, since pretty soon it might be too dangerous," Prussia told him.

Italy began to panic, "What?! No! But... It's too dangerous now!"

"Italy, calm down," Holy Rome assured him. Everyone around them had suddenly frozen, as if time had stopped. "Remember. This is just a dream," Holy Rome put his hand on his shoulder.

"But it's not! This... This is the same as the first time I came here," Italy recalled. ... and that meant Japan was...

A flicker of relief, and hope, crossed Holy Rome's face, "so you can remember that much?"

"I... I have to get to the piano room! Quickly! Before he..."

"Italy... Even if you left now it's too late," Holy Rome said sympathetically.

Italy's panic returned full throttle, "Then... What am I supposed to do?!"

"There were certainly other times when Japan decided to go to the piano room. Can you remember how you stopped him then?" Holy Rome asked.

Italy's mind raced to find the time... So many times. They hurt to think about so much... Just one. Right now. He just had to think of one... "Yes. I told him much earlier... that that was the most dangerous room... although I didn't say why, he must have remembered. Because he stayed in this room with us that time," Italy nodded slowly.

"And which time was that?" Holy Rome pushed. Just a little more. He was very close.

"I-It was... the fifth time... Or at least two times after this one. And three after that one... oh but it was before that one wasn't it?... Or am I getting confused again?" Italy tried to concentrate, but everything was just so jumbled.

Holy Rome sighed, "It's alright. You'll be able to sort through it soon. Don't push yourself. Just keep track of what is happening now."

Italy nodded, so in the first time, Japan died in the piano room... but he could have prevented this if he'd known by telling Japan the room was dangerous beforehand. At that moment he noticed his journal begin to glow, "Eh?! Why is it doing that?!"

Holy Rome smiled, "It's because you remembered something."

_**NEXT PART: CH. 18 MAGIC**_


	6. CH 18 Magic

China opened the heavy metal door that led to the stairway/hallway of their safe room. His side still ached from the injury he sustained from fighting the creature. Walking did not help, it burned to stretch it so. He'd been walking at a pace even slower than usual.

The door swung open behind him, making him jump. His side screeched in rebellion. And it was all for nothing. Russia had just managed to catch up with China. China sighed with relief, "It's only you. ... did you find anything in the new room?"

"Hmm?" Russia answered before remembering that he told China he was planning to explore that room, "Nyet. But I didn't look very long."

China opened the door to the room where everyone was currently waiting. He walked into a surprising scene. When he had left, everyone was depressed. That was the kind of feel you would expect. Italy had just died, and they were left clueless as to where to turn next. What he had walked in on was oddly cheerful. Japan was cooking in the kitchen, the others were distracting England from trying to "help" Japan cook. Of course Germany still hasn't left Italy's side, but even his expression no longer looked like one of despair, but as one of hope. "What happened when I was gone aru?!" China demanded, lost by the sudden change of mood.

Japan looked up from his cooking, "Oh, China, Russia, you've returned."

"Ah, China. We have good news," France joined in.

"What's going on? You're celebrating as if you've found a way out. How much did I miss?"

"Italy is alive," Germany answered without so much as looking up. When Italy was dead he swallowed his grief and carried on, but knowing Italy was truly alive, and could at some point wake up, he felt a sadistic twist of hope.

China almost felt it looked creepy to see Germany doting so much over Italy's corpse. That's still all he could see. He wasn't sure he believed it at first. Maybe they had all finally gone insane. "What? But I thought..."

"We did too. But after Japan noticed Italy's breathing we all were able to verify it ourselves," Prussia answered, "We must have missed something the first time we checked."

England knew there was something more to it than that. Something had changed. But he couldn't explain it just yet. Not even to himself. And so for now, he kept quiet.

"Anyways. He's sleeping deeply now, we've all been waiting for him to wake up," Canada continued.

"But... even if he does wake up. What about Spain and Romano? And our escape? We aren't exactly in the clear yet," Russia reminded them, "Its a bit early to be celebrating, da?"

The group became a bit sullen. They had been so caught up in there one fortune, they had forgotten they still had their misfortunes to worry about. "Russia makes a good point. Alright then. What should our priority be?" China asked.

"'To find an escape? Or to find a way to bring back Spain and Romano?'" Japan repeated. It was not the first time this question had been asked.

"Obviously our first priority should be recovering Spain and Romano, since we can't leave without them," France input.

"True, but we don't have any idea how to do that. And we're wasting time just trying to come up with a solution we can't find," Prussia argued.

"In that case. Maybe we should be looking to figure out how we can reverse time, instead of for an escape. We can't leave them behind. The world just wouldn't be the same," Canada added in quietly.

"Actually. I might be able to bring them back..." England explained, "I'm still pretty weak, but I can sense more of my magic scattered around this place... if I could just collect more of it, I might be able to pull it off."

"What do you mean when you say you 'sense your magic around here'? Like some sort of 6th sense?" France asked surprised by this news.

"Its like when you lose one of your senses. And another is heightened. Its about the only I can tell apart right now. I should probably be able find my way around using them," he explained.

"No way," America argued, "you've already lost your eyesight because you overused your abilities. That's enough. We'll find another way."

"Oh don't give me that. You know very well there isn't another way. I can handle this. And in any case it can't hurt to go and collect more of my magic. It should help restore some of my strength. Then I won't be so much of a burden on all of you."

"Well we'd just be a giant target if we all traveled together. Maybe in groups?..." Japan started to say before he noticed China's side, "China! You're bleeding!" Japan rushed across the room to get the first aid.

"Oh," China looked down at his side, a dull meaningless ache reminding him that he was still injured, "I almost forgot. While we were In the annexe we managed to find another room, and this!" China dug the glowing orb of magic out of his pocket. England had sensed it for a while now, but had assumed it must have been just outside, "Unfortunately we didn't really get a chance to check it out, because we were attacked by one of those creatures."

England managed to take it from china without too much effort, "Thank you China," with this england would already be able to make out his magic a little better. They became more defined.

"Really? A new room? That could definitely lead to some clue towards finding a way out," Canada commented.

"In that case... we should make three groups. One to go with England to find his magic, one to explore this new room, and one to stay here in case Italy wakes up," Japan proposed.

"I want to go back to that new room. We had to come back before I had a chance to take a look around," China stretched as if to show his injury didn't bother him anymore. They might be able to die here, but they were still nations after all, their injuries healed faster than a humans would.

America jumped at the opportunity to explore something new, "Hell yeah count me in for that group!"

"Hmm... I want to be explore some more too," Russia added.

"Oh... maybe I'll go too then," Canada added.

"I'll stay with Italy," Germany joined the conversation.

"Yes. I would like to do the same," Japan agreed.

"I think I'll stay with my brother. I'd prefer to avoid a fight since I don't have my sword..." Prussia explained in a depressed tone.

"Wait. Then that leaves only France to accompany England," America counted out.

"Just you and Moi?" France teased England.

"Bloody hell. I'd rather go alone!" England moaned.

"No the groups are too uneven. I'll go with England instead," America decided.

"Oh don't start _**that**_ again. I don't need you worrying over me. I can take care of my bloody self!" England argued.

America replied seriously, "I'm not. I'm just taking this seriously. It would be stupid for anyone of us to go alone. And because of your eyes, your handicapped. If we're going to go about this then we have to be careful. For everyone's sake."

"In that case, should I go with you as well?" Canada asked torn between the two.

"We'll be perfectly alright with just the three of us," England muttered.

"You want to look around the new room, Oui?" France asked Canada, "We'll be fine."

"Aiyaa! So are we going or not?!" China complained, itching to get a look at the new place he fought to uncover.

"Right. Everyone be careful, and come back soon," Japan sent them off.

**THE FOLLOWING CAN BE READ IN ANY ORDER:**

- Russia, China, Canada

- England, America, France

- Italy

**AFTER ALL OF THE ABOVE:** Safe room


	7. CH 18 - Russia china canada

"This is it," China said stepping into the large room that lay beyond the wall. The room had the same flooring and walls as the last one, but also contained a long table and fireplace. The fireplace was centered on the wall to the right of the door. The table: in the center of the room.

The table was long extending the room, but other than that there wasn't much to the room. "Well let's take a look around, see if we can't find something useful," Canada suggested as he started to walk around the rather empty room.

China and Russia looked as well, although it seemed pretty fruitless a search, as the room was so empty. "But there must be something," Canada thought, "A crack in the wallpaper? A hidden door? Something." He walked over to the empty fireplace. Its gold embossed frame looked old and worn. Although even so it still had no dust or signs antiquity that this place so lacked.

Among the ashes a glint of metal caught his eye. Of course it was strange that it caught his eye at all since the ashtray was metal as well. He dug out the small object, wiping off the ashes. A key found its way into his hands. "Ah!" Canada reacted with surprise.

"Did you find something?" China asked coming over to see for himself.

"Its a key," Canada answered holding it out for China, and now Russia to see. "...Do we have anywhere left we needed a key for?"

"...Just the front door," China answered.

"You think it could be-" Canada was interrupted as a phone began to ring loudly.

"Sorry," Russia responded, "Its my sister again. I'll be right back." He left out the door.

"Wai-" Canada tried to stop him but was too late, "nngh."

"What's wrong?" China asked Canada.

"Tell me I'm not the only one who's noticed," Canada said worriedly, "Its not his sister he talks to on the phone."

"What do you mean? Who else would it be?" China responded confused.

"I... don't know. But no one outside has apparently been able to reach him... and I overheard a somewhat disturbing conversation earlier," Canada remarked, trying to think it through. The whole situation had him very concerned. Although he tried to hope it was really nothing. Perhaps he was just tired. They were all tired. And it was beginning to mess with their heads.

"What do you mean by 'disturbing'?" China asked, having noticed Russia's strange behavior earlier, he wanted to know how serious the matter was.

"I don't know... it was-" Canada stopped mid-sentence as Russia walked back into the room.

"Am I interrupting something?" Russia asked, with an "I-know-what-you're-up-to" expression glued to his face... directed of course at Canada who froze in terror.

"No, not at all. We were waiting for you to get back so we could check this key on the front door," China reminded them, "Can we go now?!"

"Mmmnn... Not just yet. I wanted to share what I found before my sister called da?" Russia informed them. He walked along the side of the table nearest the door until he was about halfway. Then his hand slid under the edge and pressed a button.

There was a heavy click as several floorboards on the other side of the table moved aside, revealing a hidden staircase. With excitement the others rushed over to the hole in the floor. It was dark, almost pitch black, and they couldn't see the end of the staircase. "Another passage?!" China exclaimed.

"Where do you think it leads?" Canada asked curiously.

"Hmm. No idea. But let's find out, da?" Russia persuaded.

"But we just found a key aru. Shouldn't we see if we've found an escape first? We might not even need to explore this new area," China reminded them.

"But even if it does work. We still have to wait for Spain and Romano, and England and the others. We might as well at least check it out while we're here," Canada suggested.

"Da... Does anyone have a light?" Russia asked peering into the dark hole before them.

They both shook their heads. "Nyet? Then I'll go first da?" Russia smiled, stepping into the opening and down the long narrow staircase. The shadows almost seemed to swallow him as he descended. The others followed close behind.

The darkness consumed them almost instantly. Slipping over their unaware heads. The air was suffocating, and the stench... hauntingly familiar. They could look up the way they came and see light, but all around them was nothing but an all consuming darkness. Russia was the first to reach the bottom. Soon followed by Canada, and then China. "Shouldn't there be a light switch somewhere around here?" Russia asked feeling along the wall for a switch. His hands brushing against something sticky on the wall, before finally landing on the switch. "Oh. Here it is," He said flipping on the light.

Lights flickered on, dimly lighting the room. A gigantic clock stood stark and ominous against the relatively small room. The room was maybe only 6 square feet wide, but at least ten feet high to accommodate the clocks massive size. More disturbing yet... blood was smeared all along the walls and clock, still sticky to the touch. As if, like everything else in this place, it had been frozen in time, never to dry. The clock ticked steadily on.

"Ah!" Canada exclaimed as he jumped from the sight.

"... This is," Russia began.

"The clock that Italy talked about," China confirmed with all certainty, "The one that has the power to reverse time." But why was it here? Where they had previously been unable to reach. And why now? When its user was in a coma like state.

"It is curious how it is here da?" Russia commented admiring the frightfully stunning grandfather clock.

"... Umm. I hate to interrupt. But it appears we have company," Canada announced, noticing the approaching shadows on the stairs. Within moments the monster came into sight.

"Right. Let's make this quick, and get back to the others," China said, bringing out his Wok.

**THE FOLLOWING CAN BE READ IN ANY ORDER:**

- Russia, China, Canada

- England, America, France

- Italy

**AFTER ALL OF THE ABOVE:** Safe room


	8. CH 18- England America France

Green light, and then the endless darkness. One leading towards hope, and the other towards destruction. Even now he was unsure which path would lead them to safety. But the light had a much warmer call.

England focused on the invisible space between him and his magic. He was shrouded in darkness. But magic was a part of him, and one so familiar, that upon approaching its presence his eyes recalled it by photo-memory, enabling him to see it. Even through the many walls of this mansion.

"... England? Are you alright?" A voice loomed over him, carrying the concerned voice of America.

"I said I was bloody fine. Would you cut it out already?" England snapped frustrated by the break in his concentration.

"Its just that we're heading towards a blank wall..." America's voice spoke to him. A hand landed on England's shoulder, sending shivers down his spine. He knew it belonged to America, but somehow without the image to match it up it felt like it could be anyone's. The voice continued to speak over him, "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

England looked up at the glowing green orb before him, registering his own head tilt. Damn! It was on the third floor then. His depth perception was completely thrown off because all he could really see was the rotation of his magic in different parts of the building. Closer and further away was about all he could differentiate. It was hard to tell what was where in this 3D atmosphere. England sighed in frustration. This was going to be long and difficult if these two were going to be like this the whole time. "I know where I'm going! Its just these damn floors are hard to figure out," England looked around himself. Only to see more darkness, and faded specs of magic in the distance, "I'm fairly certain everything on that floor... or higher... or lower."

"You've got to be kidding me," France said realizing that meant they could potentially pass right over it, and have to go back.

"Well sorry I can't see like the rest of you," England complained, making a 180 turn, or something close to it, and storming away.

He heard the footsteps of the other two running after him. "Wait! England. - You'll fall," He couldn't differentiate between who said what as they spoke at the same time.

"Fall? He was the bloody British Empire! He might be blind, but he wasn't _**that**_ clums-" His train of thought was derailed as he slipped on the staircase he had unknowingly headed towards. He tumbled head first, his hands grabbing at the empty darkness. Luckily hands landing on the railing beside him. Even if the catch pulled his arm, stretching the tendons, it still kept him from falling further down the stairs.

"England!" France's voice called out as two sets of hands reached him, pulling him to his feet.

England moved disoriented and short of breath as they dragged him away from the stairs. He sat on the flat floor panting, "Sorry..." He let out. He was frustrated, confused and sore, but he didn't need to be taking it out on them.

America let out a sigh of relief, "Look. We're all tired and frustrated. Let's just try and work together on this."

"You said you could sense some of your magic upstairs. Right? Let's head there first," France suggested.

The two led England around to the other staircase which led _**up**_stairs. England meanwhile tried to get a grip on his sense of direction. Each step he made up, he could see the nearby magic float down. But it was hard to tell if it was still above him, or below him. And how much. One floor? Two? Or were they all on this floor. Perhaps he needed to rely on America and France after all... he hated that thought. It was in their nature to do as much as they could on their own. Asking for help, was a sign of weakness. Still its not as if they weren't willing, or that they'd think less of him for it. He needed eyes.

England tripped over the last step on the staircase, catching himself last minute. "Watch your step," America responded habitually, helping England find his balance.

England glared at him, although he wasn't sure exactly where America _**was**_ to glare at him, so instead he just glared at what he thought might be his general direction. "Sorry," America apologized.

England rolled his eyes. He turned his head to look in both directions, recalling where things were from memory. They were at the top of the staircase on the third floor. That meant to his right was the third floor library, and to his left, the piano room. There were three orbs of magic to his right and two to his left. He assumed the library was a decent guess for finding magic. It was at least a good place to hide it.

England turned right, "This way is the Third Floor Library, right?" He asked his two companions.

"You think some of your magic might be in here? But we've been here before. Wouldn't we have found it by now?" America asked.

"When we brought you, Italy, and Germany back into this time, we opened a door. The one that led to the annexe. But it also opened a door between the two worlds. When it brought you back, it also brought some of my magic along with it," England explained, "Do you understand?"

"... all I got was a bunch of magic mumbo jumbo," America said, he would never understand how any of that worked.

"Nevermind it then. It wasn't here before, but it is now," England shook his head. It really wasn't that hard a concept to wrap one's head around, was it?

"Are you two coming, or are we going to sit and talk?" France called to them waiting assumedly by the door. "We are after all, under attack. That thing could come at any moment," He worried.

Their faces grew serious. They knew exactly how dangerous that could be. The last fight had cost England his eyesight. They shut up and began searching in silence.

England put his hands in front of him upon entering the room. Waiting to bump into something. His foot made contact with the bookshelf first. Luckily he'd been moving slow enough it didn't stub his toes. He followed along the frame of the bookshelf, using it as a guide towards the glowing emerald orb ahead of him. It seemed too low to him, and made him feel like he was walking on glass. Or that there was no ground at all. Because wisps of magic traveled through the floor and in the air, giving it the impression of floating. As he got closer he reached out for it. But it was like reaching for something in a 3D movie. Only worse. He couldn't see his own arm. He could see the magic ahead of him, but not himself, which made him feel almost like he wasn't there, by illusion. Maybe he wasn't close enough yet. He inched along the bookshelf grabbing at nothing. But it was right there! Maybe a little lower? He got to his knees, now it seemed suddenly closer. He inched along the floor. If he couldn't reach it he would keep going until he passed it. Then he'd at least know when he was close

...It was a lot farther away than he thought. The orb went from looking about the size of a blueberry, to a bit larger than the size of a softball. How had America and France not seen this? He looked to his right. Two more lumps his magic waited in the distance. He also heard two sets of soft footprints on the floor. They were still looking.

England put his hands in front of his knees and stretched out. It couldn't be much further. It looked like he was practically on top of it. His fingertips nudged at something in the corner of the bookshelf. He inched it closer until he could wrap his fingers around it. It felt like a powdery rock... and not unfamiliar. It was almost the size of a baseball. This wasn't it was it? But it had just looked so much bigger. He brought it close to him, suddenly blinded by the green light of his magic. The orb was about the size of a softball. The magic swelled as he held it. Becoming bigger, and brighter. Wisps of green swirled about him, almost giving him a sense of sight, because the fuzzy shadow that moved across it would be his arm. England crushed the stone in his hand, absorbing the magic back into his body. There was a sudden rush of adrenaline that coursed through him, as he welcomed the magic back. Power growing and calming him.

He opened his eyes to the same darkness. It still wasn't enough. Even this much magic only brought him up to maybe ten percent. He would need at least fifty percent to fix his eyes. And that would drain him. They couldn't afford that. There was too much he needed this power for than to selfishly fix a mistake he made. Bringing Spain and Romano back would take about the same amount, although it wouldn't leave him quite as drained.

England scanned the room. America and France should be in here somewhere. He used the bookshelf to pull himself the rest of the way up, and to get a bearing on his surroundings. There were still two glimmering lights in the room, and two more that seemed off from the others. As well as one more that might be in this room? He wasn't sure. It seemed a bit more set apart from the others. Perhaps it was out in the hall? But then they should have passed it. He also didn't see it coming in. Maybe it was on the next floor then. He felt like he was getting a better grasp on his surroundings. It was easier to tell distance now.

England caught a change in the pattern of motion by one of the remaining lumps of magic in the room. A fuzzy shadow moved across it. Then it suddenly jerked upward. "Got it!" America's voice came from that direction, "Alright. I finally found one."

England followed along the bookshelf until it ended and headed then in a relatively straight line, moving closer to the flickering light, "Let me see that," He asked reaching for it.

America placed the stone in England's hand. England crushed it, taking back his power. Twenty percent. That should be twenty percent now. Not too bad. He was feeling a little stronger now. It still wasn't enough for him to stand on his own, but he was becoming more confident. With the four remaining stones he may be strong enough actually be of some use! He opened his eyes to see faint shadows by the last emerald light in the room. Was it the energy bouncing off the bookshelf?

"How many are left?" France's voice boomed right behind him, causing England to jump.

England looked around, checking again. He kept expecting something to disappear. As if they were allowed to get close, but not quite reach what they're reaching for. That's usually how this went. Strange how calm things had started to seem... as if some huge storm were about to hit... he was probably just being paranoid.

"Let's see. There's one more in this room. Then two more in the piano room, then perhaps the hallway?... No it must be on the next floor," England confirmed, already walking around to the next light, back towards the center. He counted bookshelves. This one? No, not unless it was inside a book. One more row. Same problem. Again. It was always just a bit farther than it seemed. He passed yet another bookcase. The light began to move passed him. This one. Towards the far left? He could see the cranny of the shelf's overhang. So that must mean it was underneath. Or it wouldn't show up? Something like that. England kept moving forward until his hand connected with wall. He seemed to be right on top of it. He stooped down, and followed the fuzzy shadow of his hand passing over it. Right under the nook. The magic lump felt solid in his hand as he squeezed it, releasing his magic into dust. Raising his power a little more. It wouldn't be long now, he told himself. 30%.

"Did you find it already?" America asked. His voice didn't seem to come from nowhere now. A shadow moved. It was a fuzzy outline at best. And he could only see it if America moved. Standing still, was the same as ever. Darkness.

"Yeah. Its getting a little easier to find my way around now that I have a little magic back," England explained.

"Does that mean if you can recover more, you might get your eyesight back?" France asked coming in from the side.

"No," England answered almost immediately. This was somewhat a lie, but even if he could. He couldn't... he needed to use that power to bring back Spain and Romano. And after that he had to use it to protect the others. His magic would eventually recover on its own with rest, but that meant a week or two after they escape this place. And by then, it would have already left a permanent scar. Disabling his vision forever. "I can just see the magic moving a bit more easily now," England told them.

"I'm, gonna go get a head start on that piano room..." America responded dashing out of the room.

"Bloody hell," England muttered.

"Are you really going to be ok?" France worried.

"Oh don't you start that too. I might be blind, but I'm not weak. I can hold my own," England complained. Their constant worrying was like a constant reminder that he'd messed up. He was getting sick of it.

France laughed, "Oh I believe you. ... I meant after this is all over. And things have gone back to normal. You'll still be blind. How are you going to deal with everyday normalcy, and this? Have you thought of how it might reflect on the country you carry on your shoulders?" France ended solemnly.

England had never thought that far into it. He didn't want to. It didn't change anything. He still had to use this magic to bring back Spain and Romano. It seemed all he was doing now was fixing his mistakes, and living with their consequences. But they were _**his**_ mistakes. They were no one else's burden to bare. He couldn't even think about the hell he'd be in after they escape. He was still using everything he had to try and get them out of there! England glared in the direction he last saw France's fuzzy shadow, "... Just... Shut up. I'm fine," He complained running out of the room as well.

France followed after a minute to himself. America was still concerned about England because of his eyes. And England was in turn pretending he could do everything himself. Their problems didn't end there. He'd just talked with Canada about feeling unimportant. Germany was too distracted by Italy to be any help. And he wondered how many others had noticed how particularly mysterious Russia had been lately. They may look like a united front, but in reality they were far from it. He wondered how long they could keep pretending everything was fine between them.

England followed the pattern of his magic in order to navigate the hallway. He wasn't going to think about it. Or rather, he couldn't. He had to focus right now. He couldn't be worrying about things he couldn't control. He focused on the glimmering and movements of the two green lights. America must have already found them both. Well it was less of a maze in there. England fumbled for the door.

"Dude check out how awesome I am! I already found them both!" America cheered rushing to England with a wild energy.

France closed the door behind them. "Great. This should be enough to make an actual impact. With this I won't be so much of a burden," England smiled holding out his hand for them.

"... England," America tried to think of what to say. He was reminded again of how England had sacrificed himself for them all those times ago. In this very room.

"What is it now? Just hand them over," England complained reaching for them but only grabbing at air.

"You keep saying you're a burden. But thats not right," France joined in. He was trying to do it all on his own again. And so far, that had always been their biggest mistake. This was too big to take on all by one person.

"You've done more than most of us put together have been able to do. Now its our turn. Promise me you won't do anything reckless," America demanded worriedly.

"Oh for crying out loud! I did that ONE time. And it was really just to get YOU to stop acting recklessly America. Alright? I've learned my lesson. So would you both just drop it?" England complained. It was frustrating enough dealing the consequences of his mistake without the two of them constantly reminding him of it.

"But it wasn't just the one time," America thought. England had been acting recklessly with those strange powers of his, trying to solve all their problems that way, that now he didn't even realize he was doing it anymore.

"Now if we're going to make any progress at all, would you please give me my magic?" England tried to be civil. He was frustrated, and fed up with the lot of them, but he was a gentleman after all.

America placed the stones in England's outstretched hand. A part of him wanted this entire time to hide these lumps of magic. To keep England away from this power he sought. Because so far every time he used it, it only caused England to become weaker and weaker, and to seek more and more power. The good it caused paled in comparison when he considered the outcome. But certain things were expected now. With Italy alive there was once again hope for their timeline. That meant they had to get everything ready for when he awoke. Because they were so very close. And preparation required getting Spain and Romano back, and the only one who could do that was England. If America kept him away from this magic now, it would mean those two could not be brought back, and this time and all their struggles, would have been for nothing.

England relaxed once he felt the essence of his magic touch the palm of his hand, releasing a tingling sensation. His hand clenched almost instinctually around it. The magic from both chunks of stone releasing into his system all at once. When it had settled, a new ability revealed itself. England looked at his two companions. Looked at them. Their aura's surrounded them, outlining them. Blue energy like lightning outlined America's basic shape. And a soft red, like velvet did the same for France. England smiled. If this was what he was left with. After all this was over, and his magic recovered on its own. If this is what he had left, he could live with it. It was almost like he could see again. With the exception of inanimate objects. He could at least see the refraction of energy off of them so he wouldn't bump into anything. However abstract things like fashion, and sunsets would be long forgotten. But what did they matter now?

"There's just the one upstairs now. Oui?" France asked, breaking England from his train of thought.

"Yeah. That's right. Then I should have enough to re-open that gate," England confirmed. Although that was a partial lie. He had enough magic now to do a bit more that that. But if he could collect ALL the pieces of his magic, he might be able to help fight too. Or at least do SOMETHING. He hated feeling useless.

The group followed England as he led them upstairs. Able to use his own emerald aura to see the waves of energy bouncing off the door enough to to find the doorknob without difficulty. He led them confidently around to the right, where the staircase leading up was located. It wasn't to hard finding the railing of the first step either; using his own aura like a dim flashlight.

The last piece lay dead ahead, growing in size as he came closer. Or perhaps, not growing but it only appeared to grow as he got closer. It was larger than he originally thought. Although it had appeared at the time the same size as the lumps of magic on the last floor. Now it seemed nearly four times that size, and it moved peculiarly. Resting just ahead of him in the center of the hall in tight coils spinning round and round as if binding something. Something which was not to be seen. Something secret. The magic also dulled as he grew nearer. Brilliant beacons of emerald died back into dark leaf-like vines as if smoldering a flame to nothing more than dying embers. Emerald embers. When he was finally close enough to touch it, his magic had died back enough that he could barely sense it. In fact... if he had never had to rely on this sense instead of his eyes... he probably would have never noticed.

"Dude! Is that what I think it is?" America rushed over noticing England had stooped down to inspect this new object. He seemed to know what it was for some reason.

England picked it up, to feel the heavy weight of a book in his hands. His hand brushed past the worn pages of the closed book, the encircling magic cooling at his touch, hiding its presence, and secret, from him.

"Italy's Journal? But I thought, Spain and Romano had it with them," France commented confused, "do you think they could have found their way back?"

"No," England answered slowly, still thumbing over the surface of the book. "If they did manage to get back. They wouldn't have dropped this. That its here now..." England wasn't sure how to word it, but the thought continued in his head, "That it's here now... It almost implies they were able to find the gate, but that they were unable to cross." It was all on him then. Those two had no way to return, so it depended completely on whether he could open this passageway or not.

"I still think they might be here. It couldn't hurt to take a look around right?" America suggested hopefully. If there was even a small chance it would save them all a lot of trouble. And possibly keep england from overexerting himself.

England ignored America for the moment. Caught up in exploring the magical components surrounding the journal. He opened it with ease, but when he tried to recall his magic, it was like trying to recall something that wasn't there. He received no reaction. It was too bad really, the seal was very powerful, and could restore a great amount of his magic... even more intriguing, what it was guarding. Because whatever it was must be more precious than anything else.

"That sounds like a good plan. If they made it back they would either be around here, or they would have made it back to the room. It couldn't hurt just to check this floor," France agreed with America.

England finally joined them, clutching the journal close to him. "Well if they were back. Why would the go anywhere other than our room on the second floor? Why would they be in any of these rooms?" England poked holes in their optimism.

While America was thinking of someway to argue with England there was a large bang from down the hall which caused them all to jump. America instead went to inspect. He walked the short ways down the hallway to the door which led to the room with the lever. He called out to see if it was them, "Spai-"

The door was smashed open and thrown to the far wall, taking America with it.

America's head bounced off the wall with a dull thud, lying in a daze among the rubble that used to be the door. A large creature slowly emerged from the entrance. A giant grey monster. The same one that had taken their lives countless times in forgotten worlds. And the same creature that threatened them now.

"America!" France shouted rushing to his side to help him. Being the only one who could actually see what happened.

England froze. He could tell america was alright. But beyond that... He was still trying to piece together what happened. It looked like he'd just jumped backward into the wall. And then there was the new aura that had entered the room. He was sorry he hasn't noticed it before. He was too caught up on the journal to notice. Silver and blood melted together and tore apart violently, to create violent flames that carried the monsters rage. Moving irregularly, almost as if he were seeing an echo. The monster reared its head back before charging. The sound of a an earsplitting screech reached England's ears, right as the creatures tilted back head reached the end of the echo.

England caught on just in time, "France! America! Look out!" He called to them, right as the monster began to charge.

The monster crashed into the wall they were just a moment ago snarling threats, "diE!"

France breathed a momentary sigh of relief standing just out of harms way, holding a groggy and just awaking America. "Thank god for filia. Without my fast feet it might have us." The creature turned around, ready to attack again. France smiled forlornly, "But I'm afraid its gonna take a lot more than that to exterminate us."

"France would you quit being dramatic while we're under attack?!" England complained trying to remain calculating, while so much happened around him he couldn't see nor explain. "To your right!" He called out warning him of a blow that would collide with him, if he did not move quickly. Using premonition, he could see a few seconds ahead into the monster's movements. This ability didn't put a strain on his magic, but did put a slight strain on him physically. Although minimal, if he did this for too long he might get ill.

France dodged the attack, using the opening to stab the creature in the gut with his dagger. America finally rose in a dazed scramble. Unholstering his gun.

The creature raked its claws at the air in front of them, England warning them just in time again. America shot off several rounds, all making contact with the creature in what appeared to be vital points. Two to the head, one right between the eyes, and four to the chest. And still the creature continued to attack as if were nothing.

"YoU WOn't eScApE!" It cried reaching for them. Trying to grab at them. To twist them, to break them, whatever it took to kill them. It moves fast. Almost too fast for England to warn them.

"Too your left!" He shouted predicting its movements seconds before it made contact.

America didn't dodge. Instead he lined the barrel of his gun up exactly with massive incoming hand. Waiting for a perfect shot. With a Bang! The creature reared back screeching in agony, flailing its twisted and broken hand. Even shot at point blank it seemed to do little damage. The bullet stuck out of the center of the hand. Impact scars surrounding it on all sides. Blowing it apart. The long dagger like fingers twisted against it, then lay at odd angles. The crippled hand lay against the monsters side, useless.

Although they'd be stupid to think that'd be the end of it. The monster reared its ugly head once more, making eye contact with the one who can't see. It had figured out why all its attacks were failing now. England saw its change in direction just a moment before it screeched, "yOu woN'T eSCApE!"

England froze. Unsure of what to do. It was too fast for him to run away from. As he was now, he'd trip, and that'd be it. Also, there really wasn't anywhere he could run to. He could attack it using what little magic he had left, but even that wouldn't stop it now. And then he wouldn't have enough to return Spain and Romano. It was an impossible decision.

"Shit!" America cursed. And started firing off bullets rapidly. Six to the head and the creature screeched, jerking wildly, its good hand holding its head, the crippled one hanging uselessly at its side twitching instinctually to help hold its head. America fired again this time hitting it in its bad hand. The cascade of inflamed nerves causing it to shriek in agony. Meanwhile France tried to distract it by running around, catching its eye, and leading it back away from England.

The monster they faced was a creature of fury. It was intelligent enough to where their weaknesses were, and to make detailed and calculated attacks. But it was distracted easily. They managed to get it to turn around and face them without too much incident.

America shot at its legs. If kill zones had little effect. Then maybe he could at least paralyze it. If it couldn't move, it wasn't as much of a threat. America was an excellent shot, but the creature was also quite fast. Several bullets whizzed by stabbing the floorboards, before a few actually managed to make contact with the creatures legs. There were almost twenty bullets fired, before the creature finally slowed down. Six bullets jutted out of its right leg, and eight in its left. The creature stopped fighting then. Realizing it was on the losing side. It stared them down leaving one final warning before fading away, "YoU...WOn't...ESc...aPe."

**THE FOLLOWING CAN BE READ IN ANY ORDER:**

- Russia, China, Canada

- England, America, France

- Italy

**AFTER ALL OF THE ABOVE:** Safe room


	9. CH 18 - Italy

Italy froze. No. This wasn't happening. He shook his head in denial. He remembered this now. It was the first time still. They fought hard for a long time in this world. But Italy had no idea he could bring them back in time then.

Prussia and Holy Rome lay slumped against the wall in the basement. Mortal wounds covered their bodies. Prussia suffered massive head trauma, was bleeding from large gash in his stomach. Holy Rome had similar injuries. Particularly he had a broken arm that twisted the wrong way, a large gash sliced down his chest, likely breaking several ribs. And yet they both smiled genuinely when they saw Italy.

"We got the key," Prussia laughed half-heartedly holding it out for Italy. Although he didn't even have the strength to sit up. Slumping against the wall.

"Hey, stop crying. We risked our lives and went through so much to get it back. You should be happier." Holy Rome frowned seeing Italy's face.

"Why did you lie...? You said you were only going to take a look around..." Italy cried, unable to hold back.

"Ah, yes. Well...it's probably for the same reason you didn't tell us that everyone else is dead," Holy Rome reminded him.

"You knew-?!" Italy reacted with shock. After saying it he remembered again. They had known for quite a while. Probably since the attack that killed China, Russia, and France. The fight that the monster stole back the key in.

Prussia laughed, feeling death reach a hold for him. If he was going to go down. It would be laughing with a smile on his face, "Hahah!...Well...now, West, why don't we take a little rest? I'm really tired."

"You're right, Prussia. You can go ahead; I'll catch up with you."

"Why?! No! I can't do this anymore! I'm staying with you!" Italy cried. He couldn't lose them too. Not after everyone else. He began to panic, knowing there was nothing he could do... watching the light begin to drain from Prussia's eyes.

"Anyone who...disobeys...will run...ten laps..." Holy Rome repeated, too tired to say it with fewer than four breaths.

Prussia encouraged Italy to get going. Wanting more than anything for at least him to get out, "...Look...if you don't...hurry up...he'll keep adding even more."

Italy was breaking down now. He couldn't take it. He knew how this one ended. He couldn't do it. He knew that they would try again. But even in all those times. Even after all those years of fighting. He still was never able to find a happy ending. He shook with fear and grief, "Fine! I'll run ten laps! I'll run as many laps as you want! But I'll run away! And then...you... will have to run...to catch me..." He cried out, knowing exactly where that brought them to.

The light faded from Prussia's eyes and he breathed his last, a sly grin still planted on his face.

"Prussi-" Italy thought he'd cried all the tears he had. But he was wrong. They spilled out of him like turning on a faucet. He couldn't stop them. His voice choked on them. And just when he thought they might stop...

"...-" Holy Rome released a final sigh. Unable to say the words he longed to tell him. The light fading from his eyes. The last thing he saw was Italy turning to see his dying moments.

"Ho...ly...Rome..." Italy couldn't stop crying. His heart dropped and his entire body shook. He was a little kid when Holy Rome had disappeared. And he knew after several years that he must have died. But he had never seen him. It was strange. He had seen all his friends die now... hundreds of times. But this was something he never thought he'd see. Something he was unprepared for. Although Holy Rome was older now. And these were likely not the same injuries he sustained. It made everything that much worse. Italy's world fell apart, and he fell to the ground in despair. His heart was unable to hold this much grief.

A bright light flashed. The basement disappeared. And everything was gone. No more pain. No more death. But Italy was not alone in the blank space. Before him stood Holy Rome. With an outstretched hand, ready to lead him from despair. Italy swallowed his pain, taking the hand which raised him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Holy Rome asked.

Italy shook his head. He hadn't been alright, since the first time he saw one of them die. But he had a strong will, "but I can keep going. ... this time... we'll get out for sure, right?"

Holy Rome forced a smile, "of course." He hoped Italy would remember soon. Something important. Something he had forgotten. Something he couldn't just tell him.

**THE FOLLOWING CAN BE READ IN ANY ORDER:**

- Russia, China, Canada

- England, America, France

- Italy

**AFTER ALL OF THE ABOVE:** Safe room


	10. CH 18 - Safe room

The door slammed shut behind the returning group. "You think it followed us?" Canada breathed a sigh of relief.

"No. It seemed to have given up after we left the annexe," Russia answered with relief. The lot of them were covered with minor bruises and scratches from their fight. China had reopened the wound in his side, blood bleeding through the cloth that held him together. They would heal soon enough. With rest.

"What happened?! You look terrible," Prussia commented as the the group that stayed with Italy came to see what this group had discovered.

"We were attacked! Ambushed by that monster. Its gotten stronger too. The three of us weren't able to take it down. All we could do was run," China explained in frustration, holding his side.

The door opened behind them, causing them to jump. "Your group too huh?" England bridged off of China's statement. "Our group was attacked too. It seems to be attacking more often now."

"What you think so? Aiyaa! How annoying," China complained, tired and sore.

"You're all injured... I'll get the first aid," Japan commented hurrying off to apply their dwindling supply of first aid to the injured nations.

The door closed behind America and France, and Japan began to apply first aid. "Did your exploration of this new room lead you to find anything?" England asked, wondering how they made out on the other side of things. It was obvious from here Italy had made no change since they left.

"Yeah. Actually Russia found a switch under the table that led down to another room..." China trailed off remembering the sight that greeted them there.

"We found the clock room Italy talked about," Russia explained.

"But I thought it only showed up once someone died... Or did I miss hear that," America asked confused.

"Well no one has died yet, thank god. And its here," China assured him.

"Peculiar that it would show up now though," England muttered to himself.

"Ah!" Canada remembered reaching into his pocket to pull out a key, "We were so busy running away, we didn't even have time to check the door."

"Is that a key?!" France asked reaching out to touch it. They'd run out of rooms that were locked. The only place left was the front door.

"That's right it was in the fireplace buried under the ashes," China mentioned.

"The creature should be gone now. We should regroup and head down to see if it works," Russia suggested.

"How many people do you think need to go?" America asked.

"Its gotten stronger, and we're almost certain to run into it. A larger group is probably best," France agreed.

"In that case, everyone who's still fit to fight," Canada looked around the room.

"Then it should be me, France, Canada, Russia, Japan, Prussia, and Germany," America counted them up.

"America. You got hit on the head pretty hard. You're still bleeding. You should sit this one out... I'll go instead," England argued.

"But-"

"I'm serious. I'm still in one piece. Besides I can predict the enemy's movements thanks to that magic we collected. I'd like to get some use out of it before I use it up bringing Spain and Romano back," England made a sound argument.

"So you found enough to reopen that portal?" Japan asked.

"Just barely, but it should be enough," England confirmed.

"Then our new group is me, my brother, England, Japan, Canada, France, and Russia," Prussia recounted.

Russia looked at the group that was going. "Hmm... Me and China were both in the last two fights. I'm a bit tired. I'll sit out this time too," He concocted his excuse.

"If everyone able is leaving. Then I need to stay here and finish applying first aid," Japan mentioned.

"In that case. I'd prefer to stay here, in case Italy wakes up," Germany looked back at Italy, not liking to be pulled away.

"Nien! You've been stuck in this room for too long west. You need the fresh air," Prussia argued.

"Its not not like the air out there is actually fresh. Its the same air," Germany argued.

"Even so. Sitting in this room staring at him all this time isn't good for your health," Prussia insisted.

"Fine then," Germany conceded. Although in his head he continued to argue, "Because getting into fights with undefeatable monsters, was much better for his health."

"Then its just me, France, England, Prussia, and Germany?" Canada checked.

There were no audible objections.

"Then let's get going," France led the small army, followed closely by Canada who had the key.

They made their way in a tight huddle. Each one of them watching the surrounding area. Watching carefully for signs of the creature. Even traveling together like this, they realized, they were still in danger. That creature had gotten stronger every time they saw it... and now they knew there was an uncountable number.

They reached the front door without incident. However that didn't mean they were clear. They stared in awe from the key that rested in Canada's hand to the door that had kept them trapped for in this hell, for days. Although with all the returning memories it felt more like years. Somewhere close to a century for those who could remember most of the past. It was going to be hard to return to the room after knowing they had an escape. But they still had to get Spain and Romano back... Italy they would carry if it came to it.

Canada put the key to the lock and pushed. Wiggled it a bit. And pushed some more.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Prussia exclaimed.

"What? What's going on?" England asked, unable to see any of this.

"The key. It doesn't fit," France stated in shock.

"Well then where else does it go too?" Germany asked.

"We were so sure this was the only place it could go to... We never thought-" Canada started to say.

"Sorry to interrupt. But we have company," England forewarned them, just as the massive creature entered the room. It was larger than they had seen it yet. It would likely break the doorways and smash the ceiling, anywhere else in the house. Almost as if it had been designed for this room.

The creature roared a single warning, "YoU...WOn't...ESc...aPe!" Its voice was cracked and brittle, as if being crushed by its own weight.

"Thanks for the heads up. I've been waiting to lay my hands on this thing for breaking my sword," Prussia grinned ready for battle.

"Be careful not to break Japan's sword," Germany warned him pulling out his whip.

"Ugh. Don't remind me," Prussia complained remembering Japan saying how pissed he'd be. It was scary to think about.

And they once again began to fight for their lives.

**NEXT: SPAIN AND ROMANO**


	11. CH 18 - Spain and Romano

"There. It should be back in your precious world," England said feeling a bit worn down.

Spain and Romano both took a sigh of relief. That should at least give them a chance. Now they could worry about themselves. They were trapped in a world that had failed. Only now they had changed the past by being here. They had no idea yet, everything that they had changed.

"Did any of you manage to find anything?" England asked Italy, Japan, and Germany.

Italy put on a brave smile, "No. We really couldn't find anything. I'm sorry."

"No. Its fine I didn't expect we would yet. But perhaps the others have found something," England concentrated. There were many things he'd learned from the last time. Now he had to apply them and get them out of here. It was his turn to protect everyone.

"What were you looking for?" Spain asked, not following the conversation.

"The key, a way out, a clue, anything that could help us escape from here," England summed up.

"Didn't ... Wasn't it supposed to have always been found in the attic?" Romano chose his words carefully, eyeing his brother.

"What attic?" Japan asked, thinking they had searched every room in this house by now.

"There are these... metal pieces that make a key that opens the staircase. The lock for it is next to the bookshelf, behind the... mochi creature," Spain tried to explain.

"What _**mochi**_?!" They all said in confusion.

"You don't... on the fourth floor. The room across from the one with the lever. There's a bookshelf with a little creature stuck between it and the wall... You were the one who found it Japan," Spain got really confused by the different time loops. He never wanted to know which one they were in so badly.

"I think you are mistaken. I've been to that room several times now. And there was no such creature," Japan informed him.

"I think I know this lock though. It needed two piece to operate. Am I right?" Germany confirmed.

Still puzzled by the fact they hadn't seen the mochi, Romano spoke in Spain's stead, "That's right. The only problem is, they're in different places all the time."

"In that case we'll get everyone organized and send a search party for them," England decided. Hearing from these two wankers, that their world would definitely fail was a bit of a set back. But now they actually seemed to be making progress. It wouldn't take much more now. Soon he could get them out of here.

The group that belonged to this timeline already started moving towards the stairs, causing Spain to ask a question, "Where are you all regrouping? In this world I mean. Where's your safe room?"

"Safe room? I don't know what you mean by that. We're constantly in danger. And that room is no exception. As for where we're meeting though, its the fireplace room on the second floor," England informed them, leading them down the stairs.

Romano fell behind to the back of the group, where he noticed Italy cautiously keeping his distance. He waited until they were far enough back from the group that if they talked quietly no one would hear them. Especially not with Spain blabbering on about something or other. "You haven't told them yet have you," Romano popped the question. He'd noticed for a while now, that this Veneziano, and the one he knew in his own time loop, were different. There were so many things he still hadn't learned. He didn't realize it would be this incredibly frustrating knowing that these little details are what kept his brother trapped here in agony for so many years.

Italy jumped in surprise at the unexpected question. "I ... Umm... What are you talking about?" Italy fidgeted nervously looking around for an excuse to change the topic while still trying to play it cool.

"Don't try and avoid the question," Romano said forcefully, "I know everything... more than you do now."

Italy thought for a minute, "... Then. Did the me in the future, ever tell anyone?" Italy asked.

Romano took that as a "no", which was about what he had suspected to begin with. He thought carefully on what to tell his brother next, "Yes. The Italy in my world eventually told everyone... And like you probably fear now. They were angry. But not for the reasons your think. They were mad because you didn't trust them enough to tell them sooner... Even now, somewhere in the future everyone is working together to escape."

Italy shook with a feeling of hope. Something he was in constant need of. Just the thought that one day, after struggling so hard to get them that far. That they could all come together... He wanted to go there. "It sounds like you're very close," Italy smiled forlornly.

Romano wasn't sure what to say next. He wanted more than anything to help them escape too. But only one time would surely escape. If he did. Wouldn't time be thrown into chaos? Because without their help, they wouldn't make it. But if this world did manage to escape, Romano's would disappear... "It didn't matter," He told himself. Even that would be better than the hell they were in now. "Then why don't you tell the others. Change your future!" Romano encouraged him.

Italy looked up at him in surprise. He couldn't figure out why Romano was being so endearing. "I- I can't. Not yet... I tried when we first got here and no one believed me. I think they've forgotten now," Italy explained.

Romano was furious. How dare they ignore his little brother when he was trying to tell them something so important, "Those bastards. Well they'll believe you now. I'll shove enough proof at them it'll make their heads spin!" He started to rush ahead and cause a fuss.

Italy grabbed him by the arm, "Romano wait... Its not their fault I couldn't explain myself... Besides everyone looks so happy and are getting along so well... Can't we wait?" Italy asked, hiding the fact that he was scared.

Romano cooled his anger seeing Italy's worried face, "Alright... We'll wait... But you will tell them right?"

Italy nodded, trying to imagine how he was going to keep this promise.

**NEXT: ITALY**


	12. CH 18 - Italy(2)

The bright light flashed once more. Resetting this world for the eighteenth time. Italy was a mess of tears. This time was especially brutal. They had finally seemed to be making some progress... and then the secrets came out. Everyone only grew more suspicious of one another, dying one by one separated.

Italy thought after the first few times that he could do this. That he could keep going, even knowing it would mean losing everyone hundreds of times. All over again. But with each death, he felt as if he were losing a piece of himself.

He broke down in tears, into the empty white, "Why do you bringing me back here? Why can't I change anything?" He demanded to know. He was trying with all his might to get them to escape, but no matter what choice he made, even those involving asking others for advice. No matter how he tried escape, it was always the same. Even in his dreams they couldn't escape together... Was it really an impossible dream?

"There's something you have forgotten... Something important," Holy Rome spoke solemnly, trying to keep up Italy's spirits without giving him false hope.

"Why can't I remember?" Italy cried out, not necessarily to Holy Rome, but to the universe as a whole. He was a _**nation**_, who decided his memory would fail him at these crucial moments?!

Holy Rome smiled tenderly. He had absolute faith that Italy would remember in his own time. He pushed this confidence onto Italy hoping to encourage him, "You will. When you are ready. Remember, this is a dream, everything will go the way you want."

Italy nodded quietly. He was done crying now. But the grief clung closely to him, weighing on his chest.

Holy Rome brushed away one of Italy's lingering tears, "I promise. I'll get you out of here."

**NEXT: SAFE ROOM(2)**


	13. CH 18 - safe room (2)

"It was bad this time," Canada retold the story, "If we hadn't received that heads up from England we might not have gotten away in time."

"As it is we had to run for our lives... Even the five of us had a hard time bringing it down," France remembered vividly, in shell shock.

"What about the key?" America asked, "Did it work on the door or what? If it did we just need to have england bring Spain and Romano back and we can carry Italy if we have to. Then we can forget about these monsters and go home."

Germany shook his head, "It didn't fit. It must go to someplace we haven't seen yet."

"You've gotta be kidding me! Where else could it go?" China complained. He was so sure that they had found it. How could it be anything else.

"More importantly. Where do we go from here," Canada mentioned.

"What do you mean? Wouldn't the plan be the same as always? England brings back Spain and Romano, and then..." Prussia trailed off.

"And then we're still stuck in the same place. Maybe Spain and Romano learned something while they were trapped there. But we've only got one chance then. Isn't that right England?" Canada asked.

England was shocked by how observant Canada was. He confirmed Canada's thoughts, "I have just enough magic that it should be enough to reopen the portal between our world and the one Spain and Romano are in... but nothing more."

Canada continued. He'd been thinking about this for a long while now, and had reached the conclusion that this path had the best possible outcomes, "In that case. Wouldn't it be safer to reverse time and try again?"

"What are you talking about! We can't go back now," America exclaimed in shock.

"But we can. We found the clock room Italy used to reverse time, and we discovered England was able to reverse time before," Canada explained.

"That's not what I meant! - It's... After everything we've been through to work together and get out. After _**Everything**_ we've been gone through. We would give up these precious memories to start from scratch?!" America argued in fear and frustration.

"But... in this time loop... so many things have put us farther behind. Even if we do manage to find a way out now. How long will it take? The monster is only getting stronger. How long until someone falls behind? And then we will have gone through so many times, only to fail in the end," Canada reminded them.

The room fell to silence. No one wanted to think about that. It couldn't even come to mind, because the minute it did, all hope died. "That's a little pessimistic don't you think?" France insisted, "We have to keep thinking we'll find a way out. Because when it seems like we have nothing. That's where we'll find it."

"But we can't be careless either. I just think we need to think carefully about our options before we make a decision on this," Canada insisted.

"If everyone is serious about this I should mention I have no idea how to reverse time. I might be able to figure it out. But I don't even know if the magic I have right now would be enough for that," England mentioned, putting a monkey wrench in the new idea. He actually wasn't opposed to the idea. He just wasn't sure the logistics would line up quite the way they wanted.

"But then how did you manage it before?" China asked.

"The situation was different then. Italy had died, and we were desperate. I don't remember it well. Its not enough to remember how I did it... but I might be able to figure it out again," England added, trying not to toss out the idea entirely. Despite the fact that it caused him more work, and that it would throw all their current efforts up in the air, it offered more hope than he could see in their current path. He would take any course of action he needed to get them out of here.

"So it is possible... in that case should we put it to a vote?" France asked.

"The fate of everyone's lives. To go back in time and try again... Or to continue on this path," Canada stated simply.

"In that case I'm voting to keep working through this time," Germany started them out, "We've put too much work into this to go back now... Besides, I can't put him through that again," Germany looked over his shoulder at the sleeping Italy, "Not after he finally gained enough courage to tell us."

The room was quiet for a minute before Prussia spoke up, "Sorry I'm going to have to go the other way on this brother. If we don't turn back time now... and someone dies, its over. Everything we've ALL worked so hard for would really have been for nothing then."

"I agree. That's why I have to vote that we reverse time as well," France agreed.

"I don't like thinking that our efforts are in vain. But even I can't predict what will happen next. So I'm going to keep relying on everyone, that we can make it out together this time," Japan countered evening out the vote.

"Aiyaa! Why must everything always be so difficult. Neither outcome seems very good to me. We either risk everything, or abandon everything we've worked for," China complained in exasperation. He weighed the outcomes, "If they really are our only options though... I'll choose the one that gives us a chance to make a mistake."

"Hnnn... I don't want to go back though," Russia casted his vote quietly.

"For once I agree with you," America said, "Its risking a lot on this 'magical force' we don't understand. And even if we do start over... I don't want to forget again."

"Then its fifty fifty," Canada said counting them up. He looked around the room, "Who else needs to vote?"

One by one sets of eyes fell on England. It was oddly fitting that the one who needed to do these things was the one who would cast the deciding vote. "Well England? It all comes down to you. What will you decide?" Canada asked.

**YOU DECIDE**

**- return Spain and Romano**

**- reverse time**


	14. CH 18 - return spain and romano

England thought about everything they'd been through. All the hardships they'd shared. Everything they'd learned. If they went back, all of it would be lost. And for what? A chance to make it to the same place? The enemy was getting stronger all the time. Pretty soon, if they kept going back, it would eventually catch up with them. To top it off, he wasn't even sure how to reverse time. Or if in his current state, he could. Attempting to do so could cost him valuable magic and in the end leave them even more stranded. It just wasn't worth the risk. "In that case. I think I'll try and bring Spain and Romano back. I still have faith that we can escape together," England announced.

The group was divided by a mix of relief and worry. "Clear the area," England instructed them preparing to reopen the portal. When the shuffling quieted he looked around the room one last time. It might be the last time he'd be able to make them out. This spell would take everything he had left.

England smiled holding the mental image close to his heart as he summoned up the required magic. It spread out from his fingertips. A circle faded in and out of his vision on the floor of the room. The portal was half open now. He just had to find Spain and Romano. The search exhausting him. Until he finally connected. The portal remained open for precisely two minutes and forty three seconds. Spain and Romano stumbled into the room. The portal closing just after them. Leaving England a panting heap on the floor.

"Veneziano!" Romano shouted out rushing to his brother's bedside.

It was too bad he had to find out like this. That his brother had died...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dead End**


	15. CH 18 - Reverse time

England weighed his options. It felt like the weight of the world had fallen on him... Well in a sense it had. All their fates were in his hands. If he messed up, even a little, just once, it could cost them all. Because of this, he felt he really only had one option. They had to go back. There was too much risk involved. They didn't know where they were going, and they could barely keep afloat.

England sighed. It was going to be difficult. Losing all of this to start over. There was no telling if the next time Italy would be able to find the courage to tell them again. Or if they would be able to learn from the mistakes they made this time... but it was their best shot. "Considering our options... Its probably best that we try again," England answered solemnly.

America cursed before going to sit down at the table, frustrated by the outcome. No one was really thrilled by the decision either. They all would have preferred to have kept trying in this time loop. However the risk in this one had become too great.

France looked at the several frustrated faces in the room: such as America, and Germany. He offered to let them stay behind, "Seeing as some of you were so opposed to this, those who voted to return time will go down to the clock, and the rest can wait here with Italy... If Italy should wake up before we've reversed time, call us," He added as an ultimatum. They had been relying on Italy a lot lately. But if he was to wake up now, they might still have a chance to make it through in one piece. Without having to reverse time.

Germany nodded solemnly, looking over at Italy as he slept heavily... The chances that he would wake up in that short time, were slim to none.

The groups divided. The ones leaving to reset time, left in silence. The walk to the clock room was one made in mourning. This might be the first time they had tried to reverse time before someone had died. Although Italy had come quite close... and they had no idea what was happening to Spain or Romano. It was hard to deal with the fact that this was now their best option. Because where they were at now. Nothing seemed to be going the way they planned. Every time they made a step forward, they were thrown backward. Perhaps they needed to go sideways for a while then.

England watched as they passed doorframe after doorframe. Colors lighting up certain sections, as the group's auras illuminated their immediate surroundings. They were in the annexe now. The room was darker here, but it was all the same to England. All he really saw was the reflection of auras. The darkness was the same.

They moved to the left, crossing under another door frame. A moment later, England saw the red and pale gold aura of China's grab hold of an object on the wall. There was a screech of mechanics meshing. Then the group descended past another doorway. "This must be the new room," England thought absent mindedly, "They said the clock was just beyond it right?"

As he crossed under the arch the other four were already circled around a spot on the floor. There was something in the middle of the room obstructing his view, so he was careful to move around it. As he got closer he was able to tell it was just a long table. China crouched over a hole in the floor. A dark space that didn't reflect auras. Almost swallowing them if they got too close.

"So this is the new room you found," France commented looking around the relatively empty room. There weren't even shelves or drawers left to inspect.

"And then down here, is the clock room. I have to warn you, its a little..." China trailed off trying to think of the right words to describe it.

"Gruesome," Canada offered, remembering the blood smeared walls and the ominous ticking of the massive clock.

They descended down the dark stairway. No one could see a thing once they were down over their heads. Making England, for once, the one with the best vision. But even though all he saw was auras they seemed almost consumed by the darkness around them. It wasn't long before he realized it was the presence of a dark magic. The one that could bring them back, and the one that kept them trapped here.

Canada and China fumbled for the light switch, tripping over one another. The lights turned on suddenly, revealing the graphic blood smeared walls of the room to those who hadn't been there yet.

France whistled. "Holy shit, that's a lot of blood," Prussia exclaimed in surprise. He was standing rather close to one of the walls, so it was an even greater shock to him. The room put the attic to shame.

The clock ticked on, the swinging gears of the grandfather clock booming ominously, as if it knew what they were about to do. The steady rhythm it kept was the scariest part of the room for England. He was aware by their reactions that the room was covered in blood, but he couldn't see it. The ominous "tick tock" of the massive clock however, haunted him. Counting down the seconds before they sacrificed everything.

England approached the clock. Which he found by listening to the ticking sound it made, and by following the auras of the others as they all gathered around it. He reached out to touch it, wanting to see it. He still wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to do this, but he had a few theories.

As he touched the face of the clock he felt a lightning like effect shoot through him, and he watched a small portion of his magic shoot from his fingertips to dance across the face of the clock, illuminating it. It glowed ominously in the middle of nowhere. Black numbers placed around it in a circular pattern, the hands bent from constant use. And blood glowed a pale blue across the surface.

England pulled back in surprise. He hadn't meant to use his magic. Where had it come from? The face of the clock remained glowing. England then noticed the journal he clutched at his side. His magic glowing, almost bursting at the seams of the spell that bound it. What was this about? Why the hell was it acting up now? He palmed it open in his hands. Magic glowed flowering out of it in wisps of emerald, before being sucked back in by the weakening spell on the book. Italy's name glowed on the surface. The only thing he was able to read. Something about it...

"Does anyone have a pen?" England asked holding out his other hand.

"Do you remember how to reverse time now?" Canada asked.

One of them placed a pen in his hand. "I don't know that I can call it 'remembering', but I think I know how this works," England said taking the the pen to the page, right below Italy's signature. He signed his own. His handwriting sloppy because he could barely see.

"If I take ownership of the book, I should just have to turn back the hands," England stated numbly. Staring at the mysterious journal. The light surrounding the book swelled, the spell binding it, holding on by threads. Just how much magic did he use on this book?! In any case he took the weakening spell as a good sign. The book seemed to be begging him to follow . A thread of magic followed his hand to the face of the clock. As he placed his fingers on the hour hand. Feeling the warmth of the magic that swelled around it. Both the dark magic that reverses time, and his own which was trapped within the journal. As he began to pull it backwards, he felt the darker magic latch on. There was no stopping this now. If he pulled away he could feel something terrible would happen.

The hands moved slowly, stubbornly along the face of the clock. Turning back several hours. With each passing one the journal glowed more brightly, until finally...

The threads snapped, unlocking the magic. Light erupted all around him. And suddenly he wasn't touching the clock anymore. His body convulsed, but not in pain, as he felt himself become undone, and resembled.

...Continued in Chapter 19: Reversing Time...

* * *

I'm sorry! I swear! DX don't freak out too much ok? I swear everything will be explained and it will all make sense in the next chapter (around November 1st) _**THIS ISN'T HOW IT SEEMS!**_ If you can hold out until the next chapter before saying screw it, I swear you you won't regret it. :3


	16. Chapter 19 reversing time

Happy Halloween everyone! ^_^ don't forget to leave your response. I really wanna here your reactions!

ooh! and please tell me which path you followed last time?!

* * *

England opened his eyes, gazing at the the front entrance to the mansion, the journal clutched at his side. Remnants of magic finding its way to him. He could see again. That was the first thing he became aware of.

Time had moved strangely in that white space while he went back in time. It felt like no time had passed at all, and then he felt as if he had been there forever. He suddenly looked around him his thoughts becoming clearer. He'd just gone back in time, shouldn't the others be here with him? Where were they? And why did he still remember? Was it because he signed the Journal? A thousand questions filled his mind. He wondered where he should go. Was anyone even here? He tried the front door just in case. The doorknob jiggled in his hands but the door still wouldn't budge.

He sighed, it was worth a shot. Where was everyone? It was strange to think that he would have gone back in time alone. Did he do something wrong? The journal didn't seem to think so. But then again, a dark magic still seemed to haunt it.

There was a loud bang down the hall. The place was empty, and England confused. "It couldn't hurt to check it out," He thought, heading down the hallway in front of him. The noise seemed to come from that direction. Perhaps the annexe? But that shouldn't be open yet.

He had yet to turn left before he heard voices, "Watch your step." England was relieved for a brief moment... That is until he made out their conversation.

"Very funny, you git," England heard his own voice echo back.

"Give me a hand getting him up the stairs..." Germany's voice added to the mix solemnly.

What was this?! He meant to go back in time but how far exactly had he gone back? It almost seemed like he only went back a few hours. But there was no way...

The group coming from the annexe turned, leaving England to see for himself the horror of his situation. Germany led the lot of them, Italy's lifeless body draped over his arms. Japan and Prussia attempted to give him a hand, holding Italy's head or feet, but nevertheless Germany did most of the carrying. Following closely behind was a reflection he saw of himself, with America guiding him through the halls.

England almost didn't react to this at first, trying to figure out how he was going to explain two of himself. Crap! How could he mess up his own timeline?! Or was it really his timeline anymore?... He attempted to talk his way out of it, "Listen. Uh, this isn't what it looks like. I Umm..."

The group didn't even seem to notice. In fact they walked right past him! America bumped shoulders with him while walking passed. He looked around to see what he had bumped into, but simply looked right passed England. After a moment returning to guide the other England down the hall.

England looked to his hands, and to the journal he held in them. If he looked closely he could see a faint aura surrounding his entire body. It must be what is keeping him invisible from those in this time loop.

In that case, he should think of it like what happened to Italy, America, and Germany. The only problem, is that he's only a few hours behind the others. What happens when time catches up? Will he remain merely hours behind everyone until they either escape or die?... Could he even die? Could that monster even find him like this? What other options do they have though? He still has the journal. Which meant time could not be reversed again.

The group belonging to this world several hours behind, suddenly ducked out of sight. It felt uncomfortable being alone. They had spent too much time being careful never to be alone outside the safe room. There was no telling where the creature would come from. He hesitantly followed this group back. At least tagging along he would remember where they were and how far he had yet to go before time caught up.

As he walked behind he began to seriously question a few things. Firstly, how come he didn't restart time? That was what he was trying to do after all. And it seemed like that was what the magic suppressed in this journal wanted from him as well. Was it all a trick to strand him and the journal here? Or perhaps it was because he didn't rewind the clock very far... maybe something about the magic he released from the journal. At the very least he could say there was enough of it there to put him where he was now. But all that should have disappeared when he reversed time, If he had really failed to bring time back and start anew, then why in hell could he see, _**and**_ seem to have miraculously recovered his magic then?

England nearly fell down the stairs he had just climbed. A memory appeared before his eyes that astounded him. Connecting itself in unknown, subconscious ways to what he was thinking about.

"My...my future self who is watching this!" He knew the words before anything else. He remembered them fuzzy at first before growing clearer. ...However he also remembered saying them. His memory cleared, at least more than it ever had before. He stood in front of a familiar box pumping unrealistic amounts of magic into it, as well as placing spell after nameless spell. Before recording the following words to the box under a seal, "To. my... To my future self who is watching this. There is no time to explain much. If by any chance Italy dies, find the journal! In return, you'll get his memories as well as my life! Go back without fail! Go back in time! Save Italy."

England took a moment to process the forced memory. What the bloody hell was that?! He felt like some wall in his head was about to break if he pushed any further. As it was, memories were slipping through here and there reminding him of things he couldn't remember until now. He tried to ignore it until he could figure out what was happening. ... The others had gotten ahead of him. He walked briskly back to the safe room, where suspected everyone would be like they were last time. He made it just in time to sneak in behind before they closed the door.

**NEXT: OUTSIDE THE MANSION**


	17. CH 19 - Outside theMansion

Just beyond the locked doors, and forbidden walls of the mansion was a tremendous field and surrounding forest. To those trapped behind those forbidden walls, the land just outside seemed like paradise. However to the ones left in these fields, trying to break them out, suffered their own form of torture.

"Latvia!" Lithuania shouted Holding his hands to the deep wounds in Latvia's stomach, "Come on hang in there." The wounds Latvia had contracted were serious, even life threatening if he did not receive immediate help. Of course even this had come as a bit of a relief to Lithuania after Poland had shouted out that the monster had _**eaten**_ Latvia. Although that exaggeration wasn't that far off. Deep bite wounds covered Latvia's stomach and back, where he'd been told the creature attempted to bite the little nation in two.

They had managed to defeat it shortly after Lithuania returned with Poland. Now Estonia and Poland had gone to get help for Latvia. None of them had thought of course to carry first aid with them, and without it Latvia would certainly die. Lithuania stayed behind though, to watch Latvia, and try and keep the bleeding down.

Latvia's breaths were already becoming more and more staggered as blood slipped through Lithuania's fingers. He was slipping out of consciousness. A small pool of blood already forming around him, despite Lithuania's best efforts. It seemed like a hopeless effort.

"Liet!" Poland waved Lithuania down, coming in from over a hill. The fields surrounding the mansion were quite extensive perhaps reaching miles in any direction. It was likely quite a ways that Poland had to go to find this help. As he came down the hill though, he was followed by Hong Kong, and he had apparently also found Estonia on his way back. Hong Kong carried a large bag of medical equipment over his shoulder, latex gloves over his hands, and a hospital mask over his mouth. That would explain why he didn't leave immediately with the rest of them when they heard the news about everyone getting trapped here. He wondered how many more were coming.

Hong Kong sat next to Lithuania opening his medical kit. He placed his hands over Lithuania's who was still rather in shock, "I need you to let me take a look at his injuries," Hong Kong told him looking him directly in the eyes. He had a fear something like this might happen. That's why he hung back when the first group left. He needed to prepare a few things, for situations like these.

Lithuania relented moving away his hands, only to allow a sudden spurt of blood to release from Latvia's stomach, that very blood still clinging cold and drying, sticky, to his hands, climbing down his wrists in thin trickles. Hong Kong moved quickly and calculating, putting the fear that rose in all their throats, to the back of his mind. He lifted Latvia's shirt away to inspect the damage. eleven puncture wounds encircled Latvia's torso, each almost 4 centimeters deep. He felt around his back to discover the same marks scraped against his back. At least these marks appeared to be less than than 2 centimeters deep, and therefore less dangerous. What was more frightening was the apparent fractured rib, that was becoming detrimental to his breathing.

"See! It's like I said. That thing fucking _**ate**_ him," Poland announced, pacing the area unsure of what else he could do.

Hong Kong didn't speak. It would waste too much valuable time. He took off one glove to dig through his bag, a sentiment he'd quickly forget on the battlefield. A needle and thread for the worst injuries, and bandages to wrap it all up. He was careful to relieve pressure from Latvia's chest to help his rib repair itself, and make it easier for him to breathe. Latvia simply cried, letting out muffled whines when he could manage, passing out before Hong Kong had even finished half of the sutures.

Hong Kong balled up the blood soaked gloves into black bag that hung off the side of his medical bag, pulling a fresh pair out of the larger bag. "He should be fine once he wakes up, but don't move him if you don't have to for at least a couple hours. I should be able to take the stitches out in three days," He instructed them.

"Why are you telling us?" Estonia asked as Hong Kong began to get up.

"Someone needs to watch him while he's recovering. I need to keep moving. There are others coming, and more people are likely to be injured," Hong Kong told them. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a couple business cards, "Pass them around, if you need help again call me and let me know where you are, and I will get there as soon as I can."

**NEXT: ENGLAND**


	18. CH 19 - England

England stood by Italy's bedside. Where he had been standing for maybe the last twenty minutes. Everyone was moving around now. Trying to figure out what to do next, but England had no purpose in this loop. He had nowhere to be, so instead he stood where he wanted to stand when Italy first went into that coma. He had been watching him now for quite awhile, but there was something that particularly worried him at this moment. Italy looked... too pale. And if he was breathing, the breaths were too shallow. Was he really alive like Japan had discovered him. England placed his hand on Italy's forehead expecting a fever. Only to discover Italy's skin was like ice. He moved his hand in fear to check Italy's pulse... He waited well over a minute. Italy was... _**dead**_?! How had that happened?! That changed fucking everything! They didn't even have a chance then. If Italy was dead, then that meant they had to start over. Only they couldn't. They'd only end up where England was now. How had this even happened? ... was it his fault? What if simply by going back in time he had managed to kill Italy, instead of watching him slip into a coma.

China and Russia left the room to explore the annexe. He looked to his right. If he waited another few minutes Japan and Germany would begin discussing their next move. England began to pace. What exactly should he be spending his time doing? What was he supposed to do?

Another mysterious memory echoed in his head. "Go back without fail! Go back in time! Save Italy." His own words echoed in his head. The last line drifting ominously in an echo as if trying to remind him, "Save Italy. ... save Italy... save Italy."

England slammed his fist down on the table, knocking over some papers that lay scattered on the table, gathered from the annexe, reminding himself briefly that, while invisible and mute, he could still touch and interact with this world. He calmed down after taking a few short breaths. He was still rather pissed about this particular recurrent memory. By now he had gathered that his past self - from whatever part of time this was from - meant to ask him to go back in time to save Italy. He had given up trying to think of how his past self knew this would happen. Thinking about it brought too many unrelated memories up and caused his head to swell. He muttered his complaints under his breath, "Save Italy... yeah I got it. There's just one problem with that. I came back here too late! He's already dead!" Why did he always seem to screw things up when he absolutely could not afford to do so!?

The same papers that he had knocked over a moment ago fluttered from some unknown source of wind. Out of curiosity, frustration, and just for the sake of a good distraction he skimmed their contents. Most was gibberish. Ramblings about old superstitions and such. One page however seemed to have been pulled from some sort of magic book. A total of six spells covered the page. All of which, of the healing variety.

...One spell in particular though. Was of the utmost and dire importance. What were the chances he would find it here, on the top of this mess of papers, collected from the annexe on coincidence?

**Revivere ab ora**

A spell to resurrect someone from the brink of life and death...

Either end of that spectrum. Of course it would use up a lot of magic. Even at full strength he wasn't sure he'd be able to do it. Although it was beginning to make sense now. This was why he had sensed his magic in Italy back when everyone first became aware that Italy survived, and it was why Italy was alive now. Because he was able to go back in time. Because his past self somehow knew this would happen.

No, thinking about the confusing past was forbidden. He could already feel the feeble wall restraining the past begin to crack. And when it did... He wasn't sure exactly what. "In return, you'll get his memories as well as my life!" ... Two sets of memories. That was twice as much as Italy was able to take. He wasn't so sure he'd fare much better.

That's why he had to act now. While he still had the power and strength. He was quickly able to memorize it, and made his way over to Italy. England placed his hand to Italy's forehead, just over the "third eye", the one that would call his spirit back and force him to retake his first breath. He summoned up the entirety of his strength. This could very well drain him, and return him to the state he was in before, or worse... But if he did not. Then it would all be for nothing. Their fight would end here. Without escape or retrial. It was of the absolute paramount, that everyone stayed alive this time.

"Revivere ab ora," England whispered the first phrase, as if calling out to someone nearby, focusing his power down at the tip of his fingers. Light began to emanate surrounding him. Moving down towards Italy, searching, pulling.

He repeated again louder, as if calling to someone across the small room, "Revivere ab ora." The light grew stronger more demanding, brighter, blinding!

He repeated again at a volume marginally louder, and more sternly, letting the magic overtake him, "Revivere ab ora" his fingertips could no longer touch Italy's forehead because the magic he sent pulsating through them occupied that space now.

The now golden light burst out from England filling the vastly unaware room. His aura manifesting itself around him to help smooth strengthen the spell. His physical body remained shrouded by this new form... The form of an angel. Glowing from all points only certain features stood out against the light. The slightly larger, more angelic face of England, straightened hair, and white tunic.

England opened his eyes as this angel, a sense of calm and certainty, determination, took over him. He shouted the line once more. Hoping to reach any place in the world and beyond it with one final call, "REVIVERE AB ORA!"

.

.

.

There were a few silent seconds of concentration, before he felt it. A tiny jump from Italy. A twitch really, in his heart. England quickly poured in more magic, not willing to risk anything. He'd caught the hook, he wasn't about to let him go. A few more seconds passed and the jump hit Italy again. Except this time. A faint heartbeat remained. Beating faintly, and weakly, but beating all the same.

England let out a sigh of relief, relinquishing his magic. Leaving what remained with Italy to keep him breathing. A light smudge mark remained on Italy's forehead where the magic had entered. The same place that only a second later Japan would notice for himself. England in the meanwhile returned to his body, coming back slowly and cautiously from his dramatic overuse of magic.

At first he was welcomed by a sense of peace. He made it in time. Italy was safe, and time could return to how it was. Strange how that seemed to be a comforting thought when just recently they had been ready to abandon that for the uncertainty of a fresh start. A fresh start. Is that what went through his head when he went back for the very first time... Or. Was that Italy? Was this not his memory? He searched... freely...

Bloody fucking Hell!

- Was the last decipherable thought England had before the memories broke through. All at once, bombarding him with tragedies and triumphs, out of order, his? or Italy's? Which was he? He tripped backwards falling over the beds and eventually ending up against the back wall. He was no longer able to tell which was reality. This? or which of the thousands of memories that fought for the attention of his mind. It was too much to process. He slumped against the wall, gripping his head and panting from the exertion placed on his brain. It was so sudden so overwhelming. His brain shut down. Refusing any of it. Letting England... Fall deep into a coma.

**NEXT: Germany, America, Japan, Russia**


	19. CH 19 - Germany, America, Japan, Russia

Japan and Germany sat around Italy's bedside waiting with worry. America sat back at one of the tables if only to assert he was doing this out of defiance. Russia had gone to the bathroom a little while ago, supposedly to take a bath. "Do you think we'll notice when time begins to restart?" America asked attempting to break the painful silence.

Japan was about to answer him with his own theory, but a flash of light beat him to it. "What was that?" Japan asked, trying to find the source of the sudden light.

England appeared as suddenly as the flash of light, slumped against the wall passed the beds.

"England!" America shouted, rushing behind Japan to where England lay slumped against the wall. Germany was now standing too, coming to England's side, as America tried to shake him awake.

"He seems to have passed out," Japan announced, checking vitals first and then noticing sweat that dripped from his forehead, "He's running a fever as well."

"Help me get him into one of these beds," America asked of them, struggling to pick England up. Germany gave him a hand laying England down in the bed next to Italy. England's grip never loosened from the journal.

In the process of all this, Japan's phone began to ring, surprising him. He answered it with shock on the second ring, "M-moshi moshi?"

"Japan? We have a problem," China answered calmly, although with a tone of someone trying to stay calm. There was some frantic yelling in the background that wasn't quite comprehensible.

"W-what? I can hardly hear you. What's going on?" Japan asked, still trying to figure out what they were seeing in their own room.

"Give me th- no wait a minute aru! I- Japan! You won't believe it! He fucking disappeared! He's gone. And we're still here!" The two voices argued before one finally took control over the phone.

"Wait who is this now? Prussia? What's going on?" Japan asked trying to follow the loud arguing voices.

"Hand the phone over to moi," France's voice pierced the yelling. It became clearer as the phone was passed to him, "Japan? This is France. We're calling to inform everyone that we've failed. England disappeared. We assume back in time, but the rest of us are still here. We're trapped."

"Oh! We were going to call you in a minute as well. He's here actually! He appeared just a moment ago by the wall. He seems to have passed out and now he is running a fever."

The shouting in the other line seemed to die down. "We'll be there in just a moment," France answered flat toned before the line went dead.

**NEXT: HOLY ROME AND ITALY**


	20. CH 19 - Holy Rome and Italy

"Whenever we break a clock we receive strange memories," Japan restated to the group. They were all sitting around the table in the fireplace room, discussing their recent discovery. Italy, the closest to the fireplace, Holy Rome to his left, and Japan to his right. Left of Holy Rome was Prussia, right of Japan China. And then moving to the right of China around the table was Russia, Canada, America, England, and France. All of whom were looking over the broken clock laying in the center of the table with troubled expressions. The clock was old fashioned and resembled that of an old alarm clock. But the face had been smashed in by Russia's pipe, stopping the hands where they were and bending them at some odd angle.

"Furthermore. Time seems to straighten itself somewhat whenever we do break one," France input.

"Well if it was a question of whether we should break the clocks or not I feel the answer is rather obvious. The better question is, what we should make of these strange memories," England added.

"In that case. Maybe we should all discuss the memories we got. And see if there is any recurring theme?" Canada suggested.

There was a bright flash that suddenly enveloped the room without notice.

Everyone in the room went still for a moment, that is except for Holy Rome, and Italy, who was very confused and rather concerned as to what was going on. As was Holy Rome, "What? But no one else should be here," he thought to himself, sensing the presence of someone new in Italy's dream. Who else could have gotten inside Italy's head?

The artificial memory of england was beginning to fade. Holy Rome began to put it together after that. He'd been following them since the beginning, and unlike Italy, he was dead, his mind's capacity wasn't held back by mortal standards. Even while his attention had been focused on Italy here, where he can talk to him and help him, he had not stopped watching the others, or watching Italy's recovery. England had played a large part in that. He was even able to call Italy back from the brink of death. This accounted for most of Holy Rome's hastiness and worry early on. He knew that leading England to those papers would lead him to save Italy. He did not know that England would subsequently collapse, nor did he have any idea of how he managed to wind up here. ... It was coming to him though, something england had said or done long ago. He just went over this with Italy. What was it?

"Holy Rome? What's going on? Why did everyone stop?" Italy asked finally taking notice of the still room.

Holy Rome smiled to Italy, "Nothing to worry about. It appears one of your friends has come to get you." It was alright, he remembered now. This could work...

"What do you mean 'come to get me'?" Italy asked innocently. They had worked their way almost half way through the time loops, and every day felt more precious than the last. However with England here to help Italy remember, they would go through these loops a lot faster. It wouldn't be too long, until he had to give Italy back.

Holy Rome merely smiled taking Italy's hand. There was a jump through whitespace before they came out in the current world's safe room. The unfinished closet had by now at least been expanded into a large room. But it was mostly unfurnished, save for the bathroom which was furnished with the exception of the plumbing.

England walked around the room confused and very disoriented. A thousand thoughts wandering his mind, unable to connect.

"What? But why is England here?... Where are we?... This place is..." Italy tried to remember, confused by the haphazardous order things now appeared to be moving in.

"Don't worry too much about it. We'll get to this place soon," Holy Rome calmed Italy's confusion, "But this England is -" He began to explain.

England spun around, surprised by his sudden company, "I-Italy... and... ..." He struggled to remember their names, "I'm sorry. Who are you?" He asked unable to remember.

"It's alright. You'll probably mistake me for some else for a while yet. We've met before, but it was so long ago that I doubt you'd be able to remember as you are now," Holy Rome acknowledged. England had taken on all of his past memories at once, as well as everything stored in the journal. As much as Italy had looked confused, England looked twice as lost. However if it was the memories from the journal that made England's mind so jumbled, then seeing those memories in order should help put things in perspective, "Italy, the journal you've been keeping track of everything in. Can I see it for a moment?"

Italy tentatively handed it to Holy Rome. Holy Rome in turn handed it to England, "Read it over. It contains a collection of every world we've revisited so far, in order. Your memories should be a little clearer if you can get the order right," Holy Rome advised.

England took the book in his hands, immediately feeling both an influx, and outflux of memories, as his memories began to overlap Italy's, and the text on the book became riddled with both his and Italy's handwriting. England dropped the book as soon as he felt able, as soon as the journal had finished rewriting itself. "What the bloody hell was that?!" England exclaimed gasping for a breath of air as his heart recovered from the mini-heart attack.

"Vee~ That was weird. I just got some strange memories!" Italy exclaimed, "But, oh, my head doesn't hurt as much to think about them as it used too. How strange."

England rubbed his head and picked up the cursed book, "You as well then? I feel like I've just been through a hail storm, but at least my head seems to be a bit clearer now."

"It's the journal," Holy Rome put together, "Somehow it's combined your memories."

England opened the journal to the first page, "My signature. We both have ownership of this journal now."

"And that book is written record of what we've been through, our memories!" Italy figured out excitedly.

It wouldn't be much longer now, Holy Rome realized, before Italy would be able to return to his friends, and he'd have to say "goodbye" once more.

**NEXT: SPAIN AND ROMANO**


	21. CH 19 - Spain and Romano

England, who was leading them, opened the door to the fireplace room on the second floor. The door swung open revealing the heavy-hearted faces of the remaining allies and Prussia. It was recent for them. Being trapped in this mansion. They had just become aware of the dangers it held. That fear stuck with them.

They looked up when they saw the other group come in, ready for a fight. They settled after realizing it was just England and the others, "We have a few additions," England announced, "Spain and Romano seem to have found their way in."

"H-How did you get in?" Canada asked with a certain shock. The front door was locked, so if there was another way in...

"We ummm..." Spain tried to think. Was it even worth lying here? They'd already told them so much.

England answered for him, "These twats say they come from the future. And according to them we don't escape this mansion but instead continue reversing time until we reach whatever point in time it is they're in... Honestly, I suspect they probably hit their heads, fighting those monsters in the library," England added trying to keep the room calm. He gave Spain a silent nod as he finished informing the room, telling him they would talk more once the room was distracted.

Romano was not quite as good at discerning England's ploy, "Bastard! I thought you were helping us! Where did you send the fucking book then huh?"

Spain started laughing nervously, and dragged Romano out of the room. When the door was close he let his expression down.

"What are you doing tomato bastard? He fucking tricked us!" Romano shouted.

"Sshhh," Spain tried to quiet him, "Didn't you see his expression?" Spain spoke quietly, "He didn't really mean that. He was just trying to keep the others calm. Its like when I first tried to tell England. If I explained myself that way of course I wouldn't be understood. Its the same situation here. We have to approach this carefully," Spain comforted Romano.

"But what if he wasn't fucking lying? Then our journal is lost somewhere!" Romano complained, although he was at least a little quieter.

Spain took Romano by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "Then we'll be alright. Even if we can't return time, we'll survive somehow. Because, this time for sure, we're definitely going to get out of here together."

Spain was right, and Romano knew it. Even if he didn't want to admit it. "Whatever tomato bastard let's just go back in," He pouted, arms folded.

Spain smiled opening the door back into the room. Those inside seemed to have already moved on. They were huddled around in a tight group, as Prussia revealed his findings. A large hunk of metal, that appeared not be broken, but instead to be crafted in this peculiar fashion. "Check out what the awesome me has found!" Prussia boasted showing it off, even though he himself had no idea what it was.

"Aawww," America complained, "I thought it was going to be something useful. What even is this?"

"Oh hey, you've already found one of the metal pieces," Spain grinned joining the group.

"You know what this is?" China asked holding the metal piece up quizzically.

"Its one of two pieces that operate a lock that will open a staircase to the attic... considering your time is so much earlier than ours, you might still be able to find the key there," Spain explained.

"Uh-huh..." France tried to follow, "And where is this 'lock' Spain?"

"Actually this might have some credibility. They mentioned this lock earlier, and I think I've seen it... This hunk of metal does look roughly the right size too," Germany confirmed.

Romano looked around the room as they continued to talk about locks, and keys, and metal pieces. His eyes fell on his brother, quietly standing far from everyone else. He seemed so lonely, and yet so happy. Romano approached him quietly. It simply didn't sit with him right that his fratello suffered while the rest of them went about their merry way. He had helplessly watched his brother suffer through this for too long to sit by and do nothing when he _**could**_ help. "Why is it that you are so stubborn not to tell them?" Romano asked.

Italy looked away, "Well I... Why should I bring it up when everyone is already getting along so well!"

"That's a lie," Romano stated bluntly not batting an eye. He wasn't playing games, this was too important, meant too much, "That's not why you aren't telling them."

"I-" Italy was caught off guard by Romano's perceptiveness. He stared at his feet, head hanging low, "But it's my fault," He whispered, his voice shaking with a thousand held back tears, "None of this would have happened. If it wasn't for me..."

Romano whacked him on the back of the head, "Idiota," He cursed, "Is that really what everyone else is thinking?" He muttered something incoherent under his breath, "Look around yourself, dammit!" Romano shouted in frustration, a little too loudly. His outburst attracted the attention of some others in the room; regardless, he didn't look, his attention fixed on Italy.

The outburst was quickly ignored, with the help of Spain, and things slowly boiled back to the normal roar. Italy glanced around the room, unsure of what he was supposed to be looking for.

Romano sighed and gave up. Perhaps it was too early. Perhaps time could not be rewritten, and all attempts at doing so would be discarded... Perhaps it was him. Perhaps it was all because he didn't know how to say it; his fault.

Perhaps, Romano would never realize, how his words, had changed everything.

**NEXT: SAFE ROOM**


	22. CH 19 - Safe room

"Well we can't just keep sitting here!" Prussia complained, frustrated by their lack of direction.

"I agree," Japan added, "We've done all we can for these two. All we can hope for now is that they wake up soon."

"Let's go back to the annexe again! There's something that's just not right about that room," China volunteered.

Russia emerged from the shadows of the conversation, "I don't mind going back if China wants to go."

"In that case I would go too. We need to travel in larger groups now," Canada joined in.

"Oui, I will go too. It seems that every time we leave the room now, we're attacked, we must be more careful," France worried.

"Hey west! Are you coming?" Prussia asked.

Germany looked back at Italy across the room, "I would... but I've noticed he's been stirring more in his sleep. I want to be here when he wakes up."

America joined him, "Sorry, I'm not coming either," America grinned scratching his head, "Someone's gotta be here for England as well."

"Then the rest of us are heading to the annexe?" Japan checked. It was frightening how large a group they traveled as now. Imagine if they came to this mansion with even fewer numbers?

The group of 6 headed down to the annexe cautiously. The moment they left the confines of the safe room the feeling of ease and comfort vanished from them, replaced by fear and caution. The notion that they were constantly in danger had been reinstilled within them thanks to recent attacks.

They discussed battle plans in front of the split in the hallway; between the lever room, and the study. Canada, France, and Russia were going to take another look at the clock room. Prussia, Japan, and China, would take another look at the study.

"What is it you expect to find down here Canada?" France asked, following him down the dark hole that led to the clock room. It was the second time they had been here now, so the shock of gore was not so impactful. They were able to shake it off after just a few seconds.

"I don't really know. ... Maybe an explanation of what happened to England? I just don't think that this is all there is to this room..." Canada explained thoughtfully. He examined the grandfather clock against the wall. The ominous "Thud" of each ticking second. The face of said clock, could reflect his own. A pristine and perfect white, showing no passage of time, and yet stained and smeared with a vibrant crimson red. The swinging pendulum of the interlocking chamber. The clock seemed to taunt him with it's paranormal innocence. Other than the magic it clearly possessed the clock was, well a clock. And Canada was not the expert on magic.

It didn't take long for everyone in the room to grow tired of searching. There wasn't much in the room to look at. Canada leaned his head against the side of the wall, facing the massive clock. He was getting tired too. Maybe if he studied the molding? No, he should probably tell the others it was a waste of time and that-

Canada stopped mid thought changing direction. Something glinted out from behind the clock. Just barely visible, it could be nothing, but he might be able to reach it. Hesitantly, he stuck his hand out behind the clock. Squishing most of his arm between the crack. His arm stretched and twisted, as his hand fumbled for whatever it was. A change in texture alerted him to it. A metal dent in the wall, jagged, but not sharp. A key hole!

Canada pulled his arm back out. "France do we still have that key?" Canada asked.

France dug into his pocket, "Oui, I still have it. Did you find something?" France asked excitedly.

"Yes, behi-"

Russia's phone began to ring. "Oh. Sorry, It's probably my sisters," Russia apologized digging his phone out of his pocket.

"You're sisters sure call you a lot," Canada confronted him calculatedly.

"Oh. You think so? I'm surprised they haven't more. In any case, I better take this da?" Russia left the room, hitting talk on his cell phone.

Canada watched him carefully, as he left up the steep stairway above them. When Russia could no longer be seen or heard he finally gave up and returned to reality.

"What is it you need this key for?" France asked handing it to him under the grounds that he explain its use here.

Canada grinned excited by his discovery. He held tightly to the key smashing and rubbing his hand against the rough wood and drywall. "Back here," Canada explained fumbling to it, while holding tightly to the thin little key, "There's a key hole."

The key clicked into place, and with a gentle turn, the earth shook. A block of drywall dropped out to the left of the clock. Replaced, a few feet in, by iron bars that locked in place, denying entrance, to a long winding tunnel.

**NEXT: HOLY ROME, ITALY, AND ENGLAND**


	23. CH 19 - Italy, England, Holy Rome

A bright light flashed as they caught up to the current time loop. Standing between the border of the subconscious, and conscious. When it didn't appear that they were going anywhere Italy asked, "So where are we going next Holy Rome?"

Holy Rome did his best not to look sad. He did what he set out to. He helped Italy remember. He got to spend, what felt like a lifetime with him. He should be happier. His wish had come true. But this was really Goodbye this time... "That's it. That's all the rest of the memories I received from my brother. We're back to the current time."

"So then..." The journal corrected itself on it's own, as Italy and England quickly filled in the rest, "oh..."

"Is that why you consistently took Germany's place? I was wondering about that," England asked.

"Yes," Holy Rome recalled the sudden influx of terrifying memories, "Everytime time restarted, Germany could not hold onto these memories, and they flooded to me. As if I had lived them."

Italy wondered if it was the same when his brother received some of his memories. The world around him started to look fuzzy. The light faded from it. And then. He could hear voices. "Italy?" It called out, "Italy!"

"What is-?"

"You hear it too?" England asked looking around at the room that was fading in and out of light. becoming fuzzier, and fuzzier by the second, before going pitch black.

"The dream is ending. The two of you should be able go back anytime now. Your memories will still be in order, but I'm afraid you won't be able to remember this dream," Holy Rome's voice drifted into the darkness.

**NEXT: GERMANY AND AMERICA**


	24. CH 19 - Germany and America

Germany watched as Italy's expression made subtle changes, as if he were dreaming. America was noticing similar changes happening with England. "It's like their having similar dreams," America pointed out jokingly. There wasn't much to do here so he was bored. Maybe he should have gone with the others. It definitely would have been more exciting than this. On the other hand he didn't want England to wake up alone and confused. Although, would it really have been so bad to have left Germany here? It was too late to contemplate the decision now.

"I guess it is a bit similar," Germany shrugged. They did seem to react within their dreams around the same time, he just never made that much out of it.

Germany's attention was suddenly pulled to Italy as he heard a little moan escape his lips. "Italy?" Germany called out. Italy's eyes squinted together, and his eyebrows furrowed, "Italy!" Germany called out again, more urgently. Italy seemed to respond, his lips forming words without a voice.

"Germany? What is-" America began to ask, before noticing England was moving as well. They were waking up! "England!" America shouted, resting his hands on England's shoulders, resisting the urge to shake him awake.

Italy's eyes suddenly flitted open. Out of the darkness of the ending dream, and into the dark reality. Someone said something to him... just a moment ago. What was it? He couldn't remember. All he knew, was that somehow everything seemed in order in his head. There was no longer a crushing weight of urgent memories, that fought to be remembered.

The voice that called out to him, waking him from the dream, suddenly looked over him. Italy searched his memories quickly to place a name, "H- ... Ger-many." The second name came more naturally to him after a moment. Memories settled and his mind tried to recall his fleeting dream.

Italy was suddenly pulled into tight embrace by a relieved Germany. "I'm sorry," Italy apologized, not knowing what really happened while he was asleep, "I guess I fell asleep... How long was I out?"

"It was more than just sleep. We thought you were dead," Germany told him.

"What? But I was just-" Italy recalled the lights going out, the monster, and the heart attack it gave him when he saw... What did he see? Everything else in his memory was clear. But it was as if this part was specifically blocked for some reason.

"Hey Italy. Welcome back. You think you could wake up this lazy Brit?" America asked. If Italy was waking up. There was no reason England shouldn't either. He wasn't usually good at sensing the mood, but he couldn't shake the feeling that their comas were somehow connected.

England, was awake already though. He woke up around when America started to try and "gently" shake him awake. ... America did not understand the term "gently". England just hadn't responded yet out of fear. He used a lot of magic bringing Italy back. He could no longer sense his magic around him. On top of that, he wondered how much he'd lost this time. If it took his eyesight last time, what would he be deprived of now? He wasn't ready to face it. He knew it was selfish. But he also felt like he failed them. He spent all his power, fixing a problem they thought was solved. He didn't have any magic left to reverse time, nor to bring back Spain and Romano. Italy was awake now, but other than that, they were pretty much back to where they had started. However he couldn't hide from it forever. Eventually he had to face his problems. And the longer he spent hiding, the longer they were trapped here, and the more at risk they grew.

He opened his eyes.

Light. Hope. Mystery. Despite England's fears, light touched his eyes. A gentle kiss from the false and dim lighting of the room. A magical blessing. And what a blessing it was. America's golden hair and sapphire eyes greeted him in this light. He could see.

"England?" America asked noticing England's shocked expression, "Are you alright?"

England walked through a mental checklist, making sure he hadn't lost something else instead. "I'm better than alright. That question you asked me before. The one you're so fond of. Ask it again."

America blinked in surprise. It took him a minute to put it together. America lifted his hand slowly, not taking his eyes off England, "How many-"

England caught America's hand midair, "America. I can see." England was now running over everything that had just happened. How was this possible? He used so much magic! His mind darted back to a clearer memory of himself standing over the box they found in the basement. Pouring insane amounts of magic into it. But doing something like that, it wasn't in his nature. How had he known he would need so much? England was amazed when the memory provided the answer promptly. It clicked in his head with a sudden "oh!"

"- I don't really understand it, but somehow my memories are clearer," England overheard part of Italy's conversation with Germany.

"I think I might be able to explain," England informed them, "While we were both asleep, we shared a dream. One where we were travelling through all the past time loops."

"So you really were there!" Italy exclaimed.

England nodded receiving the only confirmation he needed, "In that case, this journal," He handed it out to Italy, who opened it the moment it touched his hands, "Should hold record of everything." Red and Green handwriting scrawled across every page.

America stepped aside pulling out his phone, "I'm going to give France a call. We should get everyone back for this."

**NEXT: OUTSIDE THE MANSION(2)**


	25. CH 19 - Outside the Mansion(2)

"Hey guys! I think this is it!" Sealand ran ahead upon seeing the looming arches of a gate. The eight of them had been walking for hours, trying to find this place. The whole world had been going mad over it, and the weren't about to be left behind.

"Well if you had listened to my directions we would have been here a lot sooner," Ladonia complained, his laptop propped under his arm.

"The process of taking a unique path is an art," Kugelmugel reminded them from the side, he had been painting on a canvas the entire time they had been walking.

Sealand hurried them as he started running back and forth along the entrance, "Check it out guys! There's really a mansion here! I think I can see miss Hungary over there! And over there is Austria and Switzerland!"

"Let's stay away from them for now Sealand," Wy caught up trying to settle down the wild micronation, "Some of us were expressly forbidden from coming. Although we wouldn't have even known about it if _**someone**_ hadn't insisted we come."

"I didn't invite you!" Ladonia complained, "Its not my fault Sealand overheard my conversation, and decided to drag everyone out here!"

Ladonia was about the third to pass through the gates. Of course time had yet to be fully corrected, messing with cell signal, and also computers. Ladonia was flashed out, and the laptop dropped to the ground with a heavy _**Thunk! **_The laptop was luckily durable enough to survive the fall. It was a few moments before the connection reconnected and Ladonia could talk through the computer again. "WHO. FLIPPED OFF. THE PROJECTOR?!" Ladonia shouted accusingly. Although he was already checking the connection, and running diagnostics from the inside.

"I pressed a button _**one**_ time! You're so goddamn sensitive about it!" Molossia complained.

"Besides, you were the one carrying the laptop Ladonia. No one else could have pressed that button but you," Seborga reminded.

Ladonia calmed down, although he wasn't any less frustrated, "I got it... Its the stupid signal here. Something is blocking my connection."

Sealand picked up the angry computer off the ground, opening it to reveal a smaller, frustrated version of Ladonia moving about the computer screen. "In that case I'll carry you like this!" Sealand suggested, carrying the laptop out in front of him.

Ladonia's argument was cut into incomprehensible segments, as the connection grew worse. Freezing, becoming more choppy.

"Miss Hungary!" Sealand came rushing in to join the group of girls.

"Sealand?" Hungary asked turning around to see the little micronation. The group of girls were resting for the moment to take a break from the nonstop fighting they'd experienced since they got there. Their kill rate was higher than anyone elses here, not that it seemed to make much of a difference. Hungary wasn't all that familiar with Sealand, although she had seen him before once or twice. In any case, what was such a small child doing out here?

"Stop ... -oving ...so m-" Ladonia tried to make out through the crappy connection. It was humiliating enough to have to watch everything from behind a computer screen, but with Sealand controlling it he could hardly see! Limited mobility, limited sight, limited speech, life SUCKED when the connection was bad!

Wy quickly chased after them, trying to make sure Sealand didn't wind up in trouble, as he always seemed to. The others were close to follow. "Wy? You as well? ... There's a lot of you. What are you all doing here?" Hungary asked with a shade of worry.

"We wanted to help too!" Wy responded panting, "We heard what's going on, and we can't just sit by while everyone else suffers."

"What do we have for extra weapons?" Belarus asked, looking around, "If they're set on staying we can't leave them unarmed."

**NEXT: ENGLAND (2)**


	26. CH 19 - England(2)

"In any case, by no small miracle we've all managed to survive this ordeal," England finished explaining to the others, "I've even got a little of my magic back. Which is why its important that we must bring back Spain and Romano before anything else is able to go wrong."

"Wait can you go over that again? My head hurts. What happened?" Prussia asked unable to follow.

"England, you're not seriously thinking about testing your limits again, after you've just awoken from a coma," France worried.

"I'll be fine. Really. I won't overdo it. But I don't know that I'll have this power forever, and as it stands Spain and Romano have been trapped there for a long time. Much longer and they could drastically change the course of our present," Although now that England thought about it, they pretty much already had.

England tested the strength and reach of his power; focusing it to his fingertips and creating a ball of energy in the palm of his hand. By his standards it looked weak. However the flickering light may be enough. He shouldn't have to search. He could tell exactly where they were from his memories.

"Alright," He said stepping to the center of the room, "Everyone give me some room. I'm about to open a passage."

A large circle formed around him, as everyone waited for Spain and Romano to return. England turned his center of focus down to the palm of his hand, then his fingertips. Pulling at every nonessential thread of magic he had. First using it to locate the correct time loop. It was really far back there. All the way back to the third loop. Of course no one but he and Italy could even remember that time loop. It was the only other time he had ever seen Spain and Romano. Their story didn't seem quite as farfetched as it had at the time to him.

England latched onto this loop, and created a bridge of magic. A magic circle appearing on the floor. Now if only they'd get back quickly.

**NEXT: SPAIN AND ROMANO (2)**


	27. CH 19 - Spain and Romano(2)

"In that case," England began, "We should set up teams to look for these 'metal pieces'. There's twelve of us at the moment so perhaps teams of-"

England was cut off by a sudden flash of light accompanied by a circle of magic in the center of the room. "What the bloody hell?" England exclaimed wondering how his magic ended up going off on its own. It was a minute later that he realized that was not the case.

"Oh! Roma I think that's for us," Spain alerted Romano.

Some of the nations who had no concept of time travel freaked out. "Holy shit!" America shouted freaking out the loudest, "So you really ARE from the future?!"

"About damn time that scone Bastard got his shit together, and came back for us," Romano said crossing his arms and joining Spain as they walked towards the circle.

"Scone bastard... Do you mean me?" England asked offended.

"The future you. Remind yourself in the future not to leave us stranded here, eh?" Romano blew off Cooley.

"Y-You're really going back?" Italy asked, sad, but perhaps relieved to see his brother go.

Spain vanished from the circle. Rejoining their timeline. Romano was sure to make eye contact with his younger brother before crossing over the circle. His final words to him were, "Don't forget what I told you. Trust me fratello things will be better."

He wasn't convinced he had made a difference to him. Italy still looked guilty as he nodded, as if he had no intention of keeping this promise. But Romano crossed back over the circle to his own time regardless. He was ready to see his own brother again. He was ready to fight, to change something.

Romano opened his eyes to the safe room, back in the current time loop. Before he even had time to look he was greeted by a tight hug from his little brother. "Romano! I'm so glad you're back. I missed you," Italy said nuzzling deeper into the hug.

"I-Italy?" Romano breathed in surprise, "I thought you were... What happened to you?!" Romano cried out, accepting the hug on accounts of needing one himself. He was sure he felt his brother die back there. However, now he was alive. What happened? Why was he ok? Not that he wasn't relieved, just confused.

Italy stepped back from the hug to talk with Romano, "I was asleep for a really long time. It happened after I went to the annexe, I was attacked by one of those creatures in the dark. It scared me so bad my heart actually stopped for a minute. ... I was touch and go for a while there... If it wasn't for England-"

Italy broke off mid-sentence as England fell to his knees, holding himself up with both hands. England's eyesight blurred and went dark as he grew dizzy, causing him to fall. Whatever whips of magic he had left separating itself from the spell. His eyes shut automatically as he panted heavily, trying to regain his breath, "England! Are you alright?" France, America, and Canada rushed to his side, holding him up.

England opened his eyes, vision clearing. He'd overspent his magic, but not so badly that it would cause him permanent damage, "I'm... I'm alright. I just, need to rest a minute." They helped guide him to a seat at the table, where he quickly recovered.

"_**Congratulations, Congratulations, you are on**_-" The voice echoed in Prussia's head. Prussia covered his ears trying to block out the impossible noise. Only this time, the heavy pressure on his heart attacked him again. It felt reminiscent. Like reliving a tragic incident in his past. A time when he was truly scared. One of the past time loops maybe? He couldn't put his finger on it.

"Are you alright?" Spain asked, noticing Prussia leaned against the wall.

"It's nothing... It's just," Prussia thought about it, Spain was one of two of his best friends. If he was going to tell anyone it might as well be the two of them, "... Maybe we should all talk. The three of us I mean..."

"Prussia what's wrong?" Spain asked concerned.

"I just don't want to have to explain myself twice, I'll tell the two of you, and no one else," Prussia explained, "We'll talk privately in the bathroom once you get France."

France and Spain walked into the bathroom a moment later. "So what's this about Prussia?" France asked with concern.

"It's nothing serious. I just didn't want the two of you worrying over me," Prussia started. They waited for him to elaborate. "Everytime we make some drastic accomplishment, or discovery... I can hear this voice," Prussia explained.

"So you're still hearing it then? I noticed you heard something the rest of us didn't the first time. But I didn't realize it'd still been going on," France asked for confirmation.

"Yes, but they've gotten worse. It just happened a moment ago when we brought back Spain and Romano. I felt a sudden pain in my chest... It was similar to something I felt when we were all choosing our human names," Prussia explained, holding his hand over his sore but recovering heart.

"That's scary! What could be causing that?" Spain asked.

"It's not exactly as scary as sounds. It's just..." Prussia thought about how to explain it, "It's just... It had a really nostalgic feel, like something that I felt a long time ago and forgot about..."

Spain thought aloud, "What could it be? Maybe it has something to do with that voice only you can hear?"

"Is that voice different every time you hear it?" France asked well.

"I didn't think it was related at first, but now that it just happened I'm almost certain it is," Prussia considered, "... Every time I've heard it. Every time I've heard it it's been the same voice, and it's always said the same thing. Only sometimes I can hear more of it."

"What exactly does it say?" Spain asked.

"It congratulates us."

Back in the main room the others were discussing what they learned, filling in Romano, and Romano, alternatively filling them in on what they did, which he amounts to a whole lot of nothing. He did feel slightly better knowing sending the journal back ahead of them had been beneficial to them.

Russia's phone began to ring again... For someone who supposedly couldn't be reached from the outside, he sure got a lot of phone calls.

"Sorry I have to take this. I'll be right back, da?" Russia smiled before rushing out of the safe room to take the call.

Canada approached China quietly from the back of the group, pulling him aside. "You've noticed it too right?" Canada asked, "Someone should follow him..."

"I realize he's acting a bit weird, but wouldn't following him be an invasion of privacy?" China asked.

"I would go myself, but I think he's started to suspect me..." Canada admitted worriedly.

China sighed. If it was really going to stir up trouble he might as well check it out, if for no reason other than to calm nerves. "Fine. I'll go take a look aru. Just don't be surprised if it turns out to be nothing," China agreed.

"If it turns out to be nothing I'll feel a lot better," Canada replied, "Be careful."

China shrugged him off heading after Russia out the door. He suspected Russia would be right in the hallway between the safe room and the other bedroom. Of course when he cracked it open he was surprised to find it vacant. China walked in and closed the door to the noisy room behind him. Well if he wasn't in here, how far did he go for this phone call? Something hadn't been sitting right with China about this for a while, and now he was starting to understand Canada's suspicions a bit more.

China pressed his ear to the door to see if he could hear any talking in the next room. There were a few moments of pure silence before some unknown sound muffled its way through. He couldn't make it out yet, but it at least sounded like Russia. China carefully cracked the door open, enabling him to hear Russia's conversation for himself.

"_" Russia revealed unknowingly as he argued on the phone.

China opened the door completely, finally understanding why Russia wanted to keep these calls a secret. "So this is who you've been on the phone with this whole time aru?... Well I can see now why you've been so secretive about it."

Russia spun around, widened eyes, and fear from being caught. He'd done so well up until now. Why did he have to be caught now? It wasn't fair. "Ch-China!... I didn't hear you..." Russia was at a loss for how to explain.

"Playing the role of the villain again are we? Well this time I'll keep mum about it," China eased his mind.

**NEXT: MICRONATIONS**


	28. CH 19 - Micronations

"Hey check it out!" Seborga called out, pointing up at a clock stuck on one of the branches in a nearby tree, "It's one of those clocks everyone's searching for!"

"Good job Seborga," Sealand cheered, setting Ladonia's laptop down at the base of the tree, "I'll climb up and get it."

"No need," Seborga called from above, already halfway up the tree. Climbing trees was one of his favorite past times, "I'll toss it down to ya."

The clock glinted from the top of the tree, just out of reach. Seborga reached out, almost touching it... Before he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Fear set in. Deep and unraveling. They had heard rumours of the monster that wandered the area, but never could they have imagined something like this. Seborga found his voice, yelling out a late warning to his friends below, "Everyone look out!"

A giant grey alien looking creature with gnarled teeth, and twisted claws. It was tall enough, if it reached it could pull Seborga right out of that short tree. And it towered over the tiny micronations. It came barreling in, screeching "diE!"

Sealand backpedaled away from it, tripping over a root, "What the hell IS that thing?!"

Wy stepped in front of Sealand blocking him from attack, holding her giant paint brush in front of her. It was made of sme pretty strong wood, it might not help them win the fight, but it would at least help her defend herself. "Everyone get ready," She led them, even while she was physically shaking, her eyes gleamed with courage and confidence, "We have to bring it down. If we can't stop it, it's just going to attack someone else."

Wy was right, of course, everyone started putting themselves together. They were scared, they were just children after all. But they were also "nations in training". Molossia pulled out his gun and fired off a few rounds. The creature let out an inhuman screech, as discolored blood trailed down it's shoulder, where one of the four bullets fired managed to hit it. For many of them this was their first time in a fight. Their first time ever testing a weapon. Their first time fighting as a team.

NicoNico saw his chance while the creature was pulled back by the shoulder injury to attack with his katana. He swung his sword down, embedding his blade in monster's opposite shoulder, inches from where it's jugular would have been. Japan had given him lessons, but he had never fought against an actual opponent before. He was unprepared for enemy to pull away. It threw it's arm back knocking NicoNico off balance. His katana became embedded in the arm, becoming harder to pull out as it dug deeper and deeper. The creature screeched loudly, inches from NicoNico's ear. Claws dug at NicoNico's stomach, ripping him away from his sword, and throwing him across the forged battlefield.

Wy rushed to his side to make sure he was ok. They didn't have much for first aid, because none of them had realized how bad this was until now. However she did what she could. His injuries weren't too severe, a few scrapes and bruises here and there. It was the concussion she worried about.

Sealand's agility is what saved him from real danger. He could run circles around that thing. Which he did. Distracting it by waving his flag in it's face. "dIE!" The creature screeched, raking sealand's flag to shred's.

Hutt River took the chance to jump on it's back, the only weapon he had was a rope, but he used it. Choking the creature as best he could, the rope cutting into his own skin more than the monster's, but it was enough to keep it off Sealand. And to keep it still for a moment, while Molossia fired off a few more rounds. His accuracy improving out of necessity.

The creature stepped on the canvas Kugelmugel had been painting on, destroying it. No one, had the right to destroy art. If his painting was destroyed, that just meant he needed to create another masterpiece. A putty knife emerged from one of his pockets. He always had plenty of art supplies. And look at this wonderful new media he had to work with.

Kugelmugel charged the creature, everyone clearing the way. He attacked the monster head on, carving into it with his putty knife. Peeling back rotten looking skin. The creature swiped at him with it's long destructive claws, but Kugelmugel was already gone. He had moved to another section of the creature as it screeched ferociously. They had to bring the monster down. But even such an act as this could be seen as art.

Seborga was almost at the end of the branch. He was amazed, and yet terrified, watching his friends fight below. When did they all get so strong? Seborga reached out a little further. Inching closer. _**Crrraaackk!**_ The branch suddenly snapped and he and the clock came crashing down. It seemed every branch on the way had decided to whack him in the face. His head landing against the ground with an echoing thud. Sustaining minor cuts and scrapes, and a sudden migraine, possibly a concussion.

The clock shattered as it hit the ground, the monster vanishing as it broke. Memories flooded to the eight successful micronations. But they were not their own memories. They were memories of the mansion. The truth of the horror's that went on inside. All seen from the point of view of Canada.

"Did you just-?" Wy couldn't figure out how to explain what she just saw.

"What in bloody hell was that!" Sealand cried out rubbing his eyes. But it wasn't his eyes that saw the memory they'd just uncovered.

"My masterpiece!" Kugelmugel whined almost sad the the monster had vanished. He didn't get to finish.

"Hungary, told us that everyone was looking for these clocks," Wy reminded them, picking up the smashed clock, "They said they had on a whole found three of them, but they were sure there were nine left... Do you think..."

"How many people were in trapped inside did you say?" Hutt River finished for her, asking Sealand.

There was static over the laptop. The further from the gate they travelled the worse the signal became. Alternatively, smashing one of the clocks had brought them closer to correcting time, which allowed Ladonia to make it through the lines again. "_ I can't belie- _ all the fighting. _ and this damn connection!" Ladonia cursed it out trying to clear his system to at least transmit his signal back there.

"Hey you're back!" Sealand cheered moving to the computer and forgetting the question he was just asked.

Of course he was back. He was just having trouble transmitting. He'd been here the whole time, there was just this ridiculous lag breaking up the video and audio. He was really concerned when he first saw that monster, he was relieved when it was all over. That clock had affected him too, he wondered if it's power could be tracked. "Sea-land_ 'ock_ on the laptop...?"

"What? I didn't get that," Sealand tried to decipher the staticy message.

Ladonia sighed and tried again separating the individual words a bit more, "SEALAND_ PUT_ TH- CLOCK_ ON _ TH-LAPTOP."

Sealand laughed, "oh ok. What do you want the clock for?" Sealand asked picking up the broken clock.

The laptop had a sensor, it could potentially scan the clock and he could use it to track the other clocks. Potentially. It rested a lot on his connection.

"Well, since we found the clock I should probably call hungary," Wy said pulling out her cell phone.

The message made it through to Ladonia as he waited for the scan to take it's sweet time. He pulled out his own cell phone. He had a call to make as well.

**NEXT: SAFE ROOM(*)**


	29. CH 19 - Safe room()

"Well, after losing both Italy and England we've reached a stalemate as to what to do. Do you have any ideas as to where we need to go next?" Japan asked the four who had just returned.

"Not really, nothing important really happened in the past," Romano shrugged, a little disappointed that he didn't have more to offer.

"Actually," Canada began, "We've made another breach in the annexe."

"Oh?" Japan inquired.

"Yes, you remember the key we couldn't figure out? There was a lock hidden on the wall behind the clock. It opened a passage to a tunnel system."

"Really? I'd considered it before, but. Do you think this tunnel could be an escape point?" Germany asked.

"That's very possible," France mentioned, tunnels like this so far underground were often built as escape exits in case of intrusion, "Unfortunately, the entrance is barred, and requires yet another key."

"A key which we don't have," China put together irritated. He had learned better than to get his hopes up. This place liked to toy with them like that. Giving them just enough to continue and build hope, so it could tear it away all at once. It was time they became more wary. What they really needed was to get the upperhand on it. China eyed Russia watchfully.

"Ve~ Then. Since we don't know where to go. Maybe it's time to do some more searching. We can check all the floors, on all the rooms, and share whatever we can find," Italy suggested, thinking about every time in the past when they had felt lost. They always managed to keep going then, and this time was no different.

"I agree with Italy. When we are out of clues, that's when we need to start searching," England agreed.

"Ja, but if we try to explore all the rooms as one group we'll never get anywhere. We'll have to split into teams," Germany considered.

"In that case, it should be one for each floor?" Japan counted it up, "That would be: the basement, the annexe, the 1st floor, the 2nd floor, the 3rd floor, the 4th floor, and the attic."

"That's a bit too spread out don't you think?" France mentioned, "This many groups would have us between one and two people per group. If the creature decided to attack any one of us..."

"In that case..." Canada sorted, "If we separated it to: the annexe, the basement combined with the first floor, the second and third floor as another group, and then the fourth floor and the attic made up the last group - then that would gives us three people for each group."

"If we go as a group of three we'll at least be able to fend off an attack and retreat to safety," France agreed. Anymore packed together they would spend too many hours outside of safety.

"Well if we're serious about this, then we need to decide who will go with which group," England kept the conversation going.

"Then, if I can, I'd like to see the annexe again. It sounds like you've all found a lot more than I'd seen before," Italy mentioned.

"Then I'll go with you," Romano decided, not wanting to leave his brother's side, even if only for a little while.

"I will as well, I missed chances of seeing it for myself earlier, so now is a good time," Germany added. Romano ignored his impulse to tell Germany he wasn't invited.

"It's been a while since I've had a look at the basement," America offered, it was as good a shot as anywhere else.

"I'm a little curious about the basement myself. I swear I'm forgetting something," England thought. Something about the memories they'd recovered from the dream. There was something important there, but it was just at the tip of his memory.

"If the two of you are going, then I will have to come just to watch your backs," France laughed.

"Then go somewhere else frog," England complained.

"Don't argue mon cher."

"Well... Umm," Canada spoke up to break the tension, "Of the two left, I'm more curious about the attic."

"I have to disagree," Russia chimed in, "The third floor still intrigues me."

"I'll go with Russia, aru," China sighed, someone was going to have to keep an eye on him.

"Nah, the attic has this mysterious feel that sends chills down my spine. There's gotta be something there," Prussia disagreed.

"A choice between these two left? I'll go with Prussia then," Spain decided.

"And that leaves me to China, and Russia's group," Japan summed up.

"Everyone know where they're going?" England checked, "Then let's plan to meet back here within 1 hour."

**THE FOLLOWING CAN BE READ IN ANY ORDER:**

- Annexe

- Basement

- 2nd + 3rd floor

- Attic

**AFTER ALL OF THE ABOVE:** Safe room


	30. CH 19 - Annexe group

Italy led the trio through the annexe. Of all the time loops. Of all the endless possible scenarios, not once had they before discovered this place. To Italy it seemed to offer some new clue, an entire side of the mansion they had not yet questioned. They reached the branch between the library and study. "They said they found more this way right?" Italy asked curious about what secrets the lever had unlocked. He had looked it over curiously before, but at the time they had other concerns.

"I believe so," Germany confirmed opening the door.

"Ve~" Italy ran ahead with a newfound excitement. Things were really starting to look hopeful for once, "Then we pull this lever, and it led to a new room, right?" Italy beamed.

There was a loud clatter as the lever was pulled and the wall lifted away to reveal the secret room. "Wow, what do you think it was used for?" Italy asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

Romano looked over the long banquet table, "Meetings, or something stupid like that."

Italy smiled, "Really? It'd be kind of weird to hold a meeting in a place like this though, wouldn't you think?"

Germany and Romano both looked around the oddly placed room. It was strange indeed. Perhaps some sort of underground network? A secret group that didn't want to be found.

Germany shook it off, focussing on their task at hand, "Well anyways, this room is pretty vacant, let's not waste too much time here. Where else did we still have to check?"

"Roger captain," Italy saluted him before making his way along the table, "Canada said the switch to go down there was under the edge of the table."

_**Click.**_

Tiles on the other side of the room slid over revealing a narrow staircase. The hole in the floor a foreboding impenetrable darkness. "How... ominous," Germany noted sceptically.

"What do you think is even down there?" Romano asked.

"Supposedly, its the clock room I always find to reverse time," Italy laughed nervously. Although it had been a long time, the place had always been one of grief. Somewhere he only went when he had lost someone.

Italy went down first, leading them into the abyss that lay in wait before them. The lights, as always had been turned out. Italy fumbled along the sticky wall looking for the light switch; he knew very well what he was feeling.

"What is this?" Romano asked feeling along the wall himself.

"Oh. I wouldn't-" Italy tried to warn him, but Romano had meanwhile managed to find the light switch, flipping it on.

Romano let one of his famous high octave screams upon seeing the blood splattered walls, and traces of blood on his hands from where he'd felt along the wall.

"Sorry," Italy apologized, "I should have warned you a little better. This place is..."

"There's so much blood," Germany commented, widened eyes staring about the reddened room.

"Well," Italy stared at the ground, which was smeared with streaks of blood and the occasional footprint. "Every time I found myself here, it was after someone had lost their life. We fought so much in the beginning, that it was inevitable that I'd end up with blood on my hands. So even while the clock ticks on, time in this room is frozen. Drenched in blood that will never dry nor wash away."

Italy had done this all on his own. It might not be his blood spilt about the walls, but it was him alone who carried it. Alone. How long had he left his brother to do this alone? Why couldn't he have gotten here sooner? He felt oddly responsible. And while Romano felt this guilt, Italy merely smiled and accepted it. There was no changing what happened, but there was always hope for the future.

This must be the tunnel system!" Italy exclaimed fawning over the bars and lock that kept them from it, "Ve~ This is so cool! I've never seen it before, it could really lead anywhere." The thought of leaving gave Italy chills. Something new was always good. He'd grown so use to seeing the same thing, saying the same words, over and over again, for so very long. Even the slightest change was an incredible adventure. Something uncertain. Something that meant hope.

"Now if we could just find the key to open it," Germany complained.

"Let's go to the library next door then. If there was going to be a key anywhere I'd expect it to be in there," Romano suggested calmly, looking for any excuse to get out of that room.

"I think that's a good idea Romano, let's go look," Italy agreed leading them back upstairs, and back out the new room, Back to the hall, and then to the library. Papers lay strewn about. A partial result of Russia's mad search earlier on. The place was an absolute mess.

"What happened here?" Italy asked in shock.

"It will take us ages to sort through all this," Germany sighed, such disorganization was unacceptable. If you made a mess you clean it up right away. Now they would have spend hours piling the papers back up to make sure there was something important buried under them, "We'll have split up. I will take the back, Italy you work somewhere along the middle, and Romano you can start here."

"What if I don't wanna start here macho potato?!" Romano complained, not liking to be bossed around by Germany.

"Then start somewhere else. Let's get started," Germany sighed already walking towards the back of the room.

"Romano don't fight with Germany You can work with me if you don't want to be alone ok?" Italy asked Romano.

"I'm not scared to be alone dammit!" Romano complained, although it was really more of a fear of letting his brother out of his sights.

"Then I'm going to go look over there ok?" Italy pointed to the bookshelf to the far right, center of the room, "Let's find the key. Ok?"

Italy sat next to the wall, surrounded by papers, all of which were from different books that seemed to have no connection. From this angle he could still see Germany and Romano as well. He watched them for a while, digging through the papers in front of him, creating a sloppy pile. After a few minutes they had all developed a system. Scoop up papers shake them out for a key, and stack them up with the rest. Italy was unaware that he was now sandwiched behind two bookcases, out of view from both Romano and Germany. An unknown wind carried a voice softly across to Italy's ear, startling him, "Italy~" It faded out. Sounding almost like a warning, so familiar, and yet he could not place it.

Italy spun around to try and place it and found himself face to face with the creature. Italy noticed it just in time to avoid its claws as it swung it's arm down teeth snarling, knocking out the books next to where Italy's head would have been.

"Italy!" Romano and Germany yelled staggering to their feet to aid him.

**THE FOLLOWING CAN BE READ IN ANY ORDER:**

- Annexe

- Basement

- 2nd + 3rd floor

- Attic

**AFTER ALL OF THE ABOVE:** Safe room(X)


	31. CH 19 - Basement

And into darkness they descended. Perhaps not darkness in the literal sense, but the basement was quite a bit darker than the rest of the mansion. Even still, that paled in comparison to the annexe, and clock room. It was the tense, quiet air between them, that symbolized the darkness they had descended into. They might seem united, but France could see the awaiting storm of secrets brewing on the near horizon.

They passed under the grimy bars that separated the basement, taking an immediate right. They had searched the rest of the basement already, all that was left was to either their right or left. England turned right immediately without so much as a second thought. Towards the cell they had temporarily been caged in. Not that being caged here meant much to them at all; the mansion itself being their cage. Since England had been walking ahead of them, France and America followed without even realizing they had made the decision to turn.

"Why are we going this way first?" America asked suddenly noticing. It seemed to him they had already found any and all things of value in the cell area. Not that they shouldn't check it out, but he was a bit more curious about the rope ladder, and the possibility of an exit. Of course he knew it had been burnt. But how badly? Maybe if he could figure out just how far off they were they could find something to climb up to the point of the ladder? And then there was the mysterious hole in the wall no one dared to look too far into...

"I want to take another look at that box we found down here," England explained, "When I went back in time I couldn't help but remember it. The memory of that time is still a little bit foggy but I am recalling more and more from it."

"So you think taking another look at the box might help you remember more of it?" France asked.

"Something like that," England confirmed, revisiting the memory over and over in a loop. Each time reaching just a second further. There were still many blocks, blank spaces in his memory when he wasn't sure how he got from point A to point B, but they were fewer and fewer all the time.

England stooped down by the open wooden box, France and America took a brief search of the room, while watching him warily. The box was empty of course, but it wasn't as if England was expecting something to be in there. What _**was**_ he expecting exactly? A memory to spark. Something. He knew from that dream he shared with Italy that they were missing something. An entire day they couldn't remember. ...The word "blocked" echoed through his head. Blocked, but was it the memory itself? Or was something else blocked? What was keeping him from remembering? "The seal must be fading..." What?! What seal? ... The one... he had broken, when he saved Italy. It was almost as if there were two of him; One that knew what was happening and the one that did not. The trouble was he _**knew**_ the memory was there... He just couldn't quite grasp it.

"Are you done looking at the empty box yet England?" America asked mockingly, "Let's hurry up and check out the last part of the basement already!"

"Alright," England conceded, at this point he'd get as much done thinking on his own as he would trying to get something out this box, "Let's finish up the rest of this basement so we can get back to the group then. It's a pity we haven't found anything though."

"We've got one branch left," France reminded him, "You never know what might come out."

England had to agree with France on that point, if there was no chance at all they wouldn't be checking in the first place. Although he had his doubts, after all the rope ladder had been the main feature of that "room". He supposed they could still look in the room just prior to it. The one with the bookshelf, where he first discovered his magic hiding within the mansion.

They crossed the threshold, entering the room. "Let's try and be quick in here. We've already spent too much time in the other rooms," England glanced at his watch assuming they had, as they thought, gotten time within the mansion back in order, his group had maybe fifteen minutes to get back to the room.

England immediately gravitated towards the bookshelf, America checked along the table, and France felt along the walls for any unevenness in the wallpaper. The books on the shelf were old, containing information on various and irrelevant things. Nothing that could help them at least. England checked each book, pulling them out a group at a time to look for any hidden objects. Nothing. Between the bookcase and the wall was a thin space, maybe a half inch wide. That was empty as well. Just a normal bookshelf.

"Find anything here?" America asked joining him by the bookshelf. This was boring, at least he knew he could do something with the next place.

England sighed and stepped back, "No. Nothing."

"We should keep going then, Oui?" France suggested already moving down to the next area.

It was a surprising shift from the rest of the basement. The wallpaper suddenly stopped as you crossed the threshold into the dark cave-like hallways, walls, floors, and ceilings alike, all the same bleak unfurnished stone. The three turned left at the only bend in front of them. They could see the burnt rope ladder in front of them, angelic light shining in from above. So close it felt, and yet just out of reach. Around here, maybe, right where they were standing, was the place where Germany had tripped. There was still no sign of whatever it was.

America took a look up from the base of the rope ladder. The rope had been singed a little higher than halfway up. The distance was a good ten fifteen feet above their heads. Definitely no chance of scaling it. They would never get enough furniture stacked up there before the creature figured out what they were up to.

America turned around, pacing in frustration. They couldn't just show up with nothing! Something. There had to be someway they could use this. Something... His eyes fell upon the hole in the wall just to the left of the rope ladder. It was a very large hole, and exceptionally dark. There was a foreboding air to it that, other than peering in on occasion, no one had ever tried giving it a closer look.

"That's about it," France said looking around. There wasn't really anything else to look for, "It's probably about time we started heading back."

"Hold up a second,"America waved his hand back at them, looking deep into the cave like entrance. He propped his hand against the top structure. Tiny granules of rock crumbled off, turning to grey dust in his hand.

"What are you doing America? Have you found something?" England asked.

"We never really inspected this hole," America said looking in. It was so dark you couldn't see an inch in front of you. America took a cautious step across the threshold of the wall. His foot never made contact with floor. Instead he began to lose his balance falling down into the hole below.

France and England both reached out and managed to pull him back just in time. All three panting from fear. "The floor," America panted, "There's no floor."

"Apparently not!" England shook his head, how incredibly sad would it have been if they lost America now, to **a** **hole in the floor.**

"Let's not try that again," France suggested.

"No wait. I think I saw something in there," America recalled through the flitting memories of falling. Something, white?

"You've got to be kidding me! Who in bloody hell would think to put something in there! You're seeing things lad," England complained.

"You forget our enemy," France interjected, "There might very well be something there."

"We're not actually thinking of reaching in there though are we?" England asked, fearing the answer.

There were a few brief exchanges of glances. "Hold my arm, I think I can reach it," America asked extending his arm back as he peered once more into the pit.

"Oh for God sakes!" England cried as he begrudgingly helped helped keep America from falling in.

America leaned in a little bit, peering over the seemingly endless chasm beneath him. He stared out straight ahead of him, The white object was directly in front of him. It was a rectangular, possibly a paper? He stretched out his good hand, the one that the other two weren't grasping for dear life on to. Seriously it almost hurt! His fingers brushed it. Definitely paper. It seemed to be sitting on a small outcropping of stone. It lay near the back of it, almost out of reach. He leaned a little farther, just beyond his limits. His hand snatched the paper just as France and England pulled him back in.

America stumbled backward, almost knocking the two of them over. The paper still clutched tightly between his fingers.

France patted America on the back, 'Well let's see then. What was it?"

America held up the paper as he regained his balance, "I think its some kind of note."

By the look of the paper alone, England could almost remember something. A fleeting memory close by. Not yet ready to be discovered. "...America? What kind of note is that?" England asked.

"I don't know. I'll read it," America answered opening the half folded sheet to read. "To the m - "

America froze reading the entire paper over before uttering another syllable.

"America?" England asked concerned by his pause.

"Shit," America cursed sucking in a deep breath before reading it aloud once more, "'To the me in the future...'"

**THE FOLLOWING CAN BE READ IN ANY ORDER:**

- Annexe

- Basement

- 2nd + 3rd floor

- Attic

**AFTER ALL OF THE ABOVE:** Safe room(X)


	32. CH 19 - 2nd 3rd floor

Japan led the group into the stark white piano room. The white floor, and white walls retaining its pristine innocence despite the many lives the room had taken. "It's just this room left, right aru?" China asked stepping passed Japan.

"That's right, we should be done fairly quickly compared to the others. The two floors we had were so close, and there was not much to inspect in any of them that we hadn't already found," Japan confirmed. They still had plenty of time to head back to the room after this floor, and all that was here, was the piano and the bookshelf. It wouldn't take them very long at all.

Japan immediately headed to the piano, not paying any attention to what the other two in his group were doing. It had been a long time since he heard any music, maybe if he played something it would help relieve some of the stress that had been building up inside him. His heart had been too much trauma, in too little time. He began to play the chorus to "iNSaNiTY", a song that expressed his current emotion. Everything they were going through, everything they had already gone through, and all that was yet to come. It was _**Insane.**_

Japan sighed as he finished playing, feeling a bit more relaxed, after hearing something soothing. "It's not off-tune, even if it has probably been here for years," he thought to himself. Japan then noticed and remembered the numbers on the keys. How long ago was it that they used them? The code written on the keys of the piano. 235147283695. It was a difficult puzzle, but they eventually figured it out, opening the safe in the kitchen pantry. The code was, 5294 if he remembered correctly. There were a lot more numbers than that mixed in here. Why so many he wondered. Of course he was probably just being paranoid. Of course there would be a long string of useless numbers, it was a puzzle. He still had an off feeling about it. It couldn't hurt to keep them written down at least.

He pulled out one of the half sheets of paper that had the color hint on them. It truly was a complex puzzle, it was somewhat strange how quickly they were able to figure it out. Japan flipped over the paper and wrote on the back of the yellow and red hint page. 2 was green, 3 was red, 5 was blue, 1 was red, 4 was blue, 7 was yellow, 2 was red, 8 was blue, 3 was green, 6 was yellow, 9 was green, and 5 was yellow.

"Japan, did you find something? We're about done in here," China asked finished with his inspection of the bookshelf.

"No, nothing. Let's head back," Japan answered tucking the paper back into his pocket.

Before they could leave there was a sudden _**rriiingg**__!_ From a certain cell phone in the room. For someone who couldn't receive calls he sure was getting a lot of them. It was starting to get suspicious.

"Sorry, it's my sister again. I should take this, but you go on ahead, da?" Russia smiled waving them forward as he answered his phone.

China locked eyes with Russia for half a second before turning around and heading out the door. He looked to Japan, dragging him out of the room as well, "Come on Japan let's go on ahead aru."

When the footsteps grew faint Russia redialed the number for the missed call. When the other line picked up he began talking, "You need to stop calling me so much."

"... Well I told you not to do that didn't I?"

"You what?!"

"...I see well that's good at least. Why are you calling here now?..."

**THE FOLLOWING CAN BE READ IN ANY ORDER:**

- Annexe

- Basement

- 2nd + 3rd floor

- Attic

**AFTER ALL OF THE ABOVE:** Safe room(X)


	33. CH 19 - Attic

Canada walked with his head low as he turned around the corner from the attic. Spain and Prussia held onto one another as they came down the stairs behind. They looked at everything. Looked too closely actually. The blood on the walls, and the massive handprints dripping with blood. There must have been many fights and many deaths in these rooms, the deduced. The handprints were that of the creature, at least judging by size, which meant that the handprints on the wall were literally dripping with the blood of the past.

The cell that caged the horde of monsters was still empty like before, and the key, still no where to be found. It was a little disheartening to not have anything after all that. They had rushed to check the attic first, knowing they had only been there once before, but even still they found nothing.

They still had two more rooms though. Although the chances of finding something in either of those rooms was a lot less. Canada led the group in the they discovered the mochi in. The giant red chair and a closet to their immediate left, as well as a desk straight ahead, and in the far left corner, a bookshelf.

The door closed behind him as Prussia and Spain entered the room. Canada headed for the bookshelf. There was a lot to inspect in this room, but a bookshelf would take time.

It didn't take him long to notice something that stood out on nestled in the bookshelf. _tick. tock. tick._ It couldn't be. _tock. tick. tock. _The clock counted on.

He couldn't believe they had forgotten this! but with all the drama that had immediately followed he saw how easily it slipped from their minds. The unbroken clock. The one they "didn't need to break." They thought they would be getting out soon, so they assumed breaking this clock wouldn't matter. But now that they were left with no direction, this clock meant everything.

**THE FOLLOWING CAN BE READ IN ANY ORDER:**

- Annexe

- Basement

- 2nd + 3rd floor

- Attic

**AFTER ALL OF THE ABOVE:** Safe room(X)


	34. CH 19 - Safe room(x)

"Is everyone here now?" England asked, as his group made it back to the room.

"Yup, it looks like everyone is here now. Ve~ that means we can finally start discussing what we've found!" Italy smiled as Japan wrapped his injured arm. The injury to his arm, wasn't the only wound he sustained. There were bandages on his head and around his ankle as well. Germany and Romano were also injured. A deep gash on Germany's shoulder was still bleeding, untreated. Romano had a scratch on his face and several longer ones down his arms.

"What happened to you guys?" America asked with concern as he came in.

"We're alright," Italy laughed, "Just a few scratches."

"We were ambushed when we were sorting through the papers scattered about the annexe floor. There was only one, but it still seems to be targeting Italy," Germany explained.

"I'm alright. We managed to fight off at least," Italy winced as Japan wound the bandage a little too tight around his left forearm.

"You found more papers? Where did you put them?" Russia asked.

"They're on the table," Romano growled, fidgeting with his scratches. He was broody because he hasn't been much help in the fight.

"Well if everyone is back, I have something important to share," Canada spoke up.

"As do we," England spoke, still in disbelief.

"Really? Both your teams uncovered something?" Italy asked excitedly. If they kept finding clues like this, they'd be out of here in no time.

Canada beamed. They had waited to break the clock until they were altogether. "We did. ... if you don't mind England."

"No go right ahead, I'm curious to see what you found up there," England encouraged him. He was certain it would take the a long time to discuss the note they found in the basement, so he better let Canada go first.

"Do you remember back when we freed the mochi?" Canada asked looking to the little creature sitting atop the counter in the kitchen. Canada continued, "We found a clock in that room too... only we never broke it."

Spain dug the clock out of one of his pockets, holding it out for the group to see. "Si, we thought at the time we didn't need to, because we'd find the key as soon as we made it to the attic. Of course we didn't find it. And then we had to worry about Italy, Germany, and America being stuck in the past. After that..."

"Let's just say we had almost forgotten about it until now," Prussia finished.

"Something like this is a little important for us to be forgetting. It makes me worry about what else we've missed," France worried.

England felt a strange vibe from the clock, perhaps it was just the strange power all the clocks held over them: making them see the past. But he felt it was something more. "Can I see that for a moment?" He reached out.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Canada handed it to him.

Once England had it in his hands he knew. He could sense a little of his magic churning inside it. Guiding the hands of the clock. It was in fact, unique from other clocks in this sense. He handed it back quickly.

"What is it?" Canada asked wondering what he made that expression for.

"Its nothing. I just had a strange feel from the clock. That was all. It really wasn't anything," England rattled off. "So are we going to smash this thing now? Or what?" England offered.

"That's why we brought it back to the group. We opted not to break it last time, but given our circumstances I think we have a greater cause to now?" Canada asked.

"That's a good idea. My memories are finally in order now, so maybe I won't get anything new this time? But it might help some of the others to know what to avoid... We have to be extra careful now, from here on out," Italy agreed.

"I never get anything from breaking these clocks so I don't really have a say," Germany shrugged.

"Anyone have a good reason _**not**_ to break the clock?" America asked, "I mean this might explain why we only get decent reception, sometimes."

No one spoke a word. "In that case, Canada?" France spoke up, "Would you do us the honors?"

Canada lifted the ticking clock high into the air, before releasing it with all his might to clatter to the floor with a thunderous,

_**Crash!**_

**...CONTINUED CHAPTER 20: FORGOTTEN**


	35. CH 20 - part 1

Ah! look! I'm fucking early for once! -_-' kinda... I wanted to have it out by the 15th but oh well... Kinda haven't started on chapter 21 yet so it might be a while. I've got some personal life stuff to handle first as well :( so expect it to be closer to December 15th. But hey! that's still sooner cause originally it was supposed to be January first~ :3

Also because this chapter is almost entirely flashbacks, and doesn't switch from place to place, I've uploaded it in parts! Simply follow the parts for this chapter, they should be in order~

I had to substitute this symbol - /\ - for a pov shift because fanfiction cut out my original. DX if it looks anywhere like there is a confusing shift between the past and current people, let me know and I'll get it fixed. Sorry if there is any inconvenience.

* * *

Twelve nations opened their eyes inside the memory. Standing in the same circle, but just inside the entrance to the mansion. "Is everyone seeing this together?" Prussia asked out of confusion. He thought all the memories were seen separately and at different times. What was this?

"It's like the time America and I witnessed Italy's death," Japan commented.

"But, Even Germany's here!" Italy exclaimed with surprise and a little joy.

"I... find it a bit strange as well. I take it, this is not normally how this works?" Germany asked.

"No, Usually when we break clocks it is a unique experience for each of us. The only exception to that would be the one time America and Japan experienced the same memory at once," England explained. It was of no coincidence that memory came from the box he left in the basement.

_**Click. Click!**_

The group jumped at the sound, "Ssh! Someone's coming in! Let's try and figure out what this memory is all about."

/\

England opened the door to the mansion with a heavy heart. Despite his best efforts, three of them had still been set on coming. At least he'd managed to keep Italy from coming this time. His death the last time they were here, still haunted him. In fact, if it wasn't for that spell-book he found, they might not be standing here now. He was forever grateful for this second chance. Or perhaps third was more accurate, since with his dying breath Italy was finally able to tell them they had been here before.

A book suddenly appeared from nowhere and fell open on the ground just a few feet away. England scrambled to pick it up before the others came in behind.

France followed England in, Canada, and then Prussia coming in shortly behind. The door closed behind them with an ominous, _**creeaaakk!**_ but it was the finality of the _**click**_ of the door shutting, that sent shivers down England's spine.

"It has such a desolate feel...Not bad." Prussia laughed at the challenge.

"I don't think it's very interesting though." Canada spoke quietly disagreeing with him.

France looked around, expecting to see a run down old house, not a well kept mansion, "It's cleaner than one would expect, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah but...Um, can we go now?" England begged. They'd seen the place now, maybe if he could get them to turn around now, before anything bad happened.

"What's the matter, England? Are you scared?" France teased, taking England's worried expression for worry over the supernatural, completely unaware there was a real danger here.

"O-Of course not, you idiot! That's not it! It's just that this place is sort of..." England tried to think of something believable to say. He wondered how Italy had done this last time. Well, in all honesty Italy started out telling them the truth, but at this point the truth was so unbelievable that no one would believe him. England found himself in the same shoes now. Trying to find some believable excuse to get them all out of there before anything even started.

Prussia was bored of their lovers quarrel and started walking towards the stairs. "Hey, are you going to take a look around on your own?" France asked noticing they were losing Prussia.

"I'm boorreed!" Prussia complained, "Let's just go take a look around already." Prussia continued to walk away.

"What? Isn't that a little risky? Hey, w-wait!" England called after him. Their entire group following after Prussia's lead, upstairs.

/\

"This is-" England started, almost certain. There were a few times, but not many, they had started like this. But all were a bit different.

"What? You think you might know this one?" America asked in confusion. Other than seeing what appeared to be one of thousands of time loops, he really wasn't sure what was going on.

"I'm certain of it," Italy agreed biting his lip with excitement. There had never been a more important past in this mansion than this. "The book appeared from nowhere. We always wondered where it went," Italy giggled, "I guess this explains why we didn't find it."

"Would you like to share with the class?" China asked begging for an explanation.

"America, Germany, do you remember when we were trapped in the past and relived the second time loop? Only we also felt England restart time?" Italy asked.

"What about it?" Germany asked.

"We spent the whole time hiding in the piano room. This is what we missed," Italy explained.

"Shit!" America cursed. He was _**just**_ getting over that whole incident. He did _**not**_ want to be back here. In fact he was pretty sure he'd rather face one of the creatures one-on-one before coming back here. Especially if he wasn't going to be able to do anything.

Time jumped forward, moving to the next event that went on in this time.

/\

"Heeey! Is anyone here?!" Germany called out through the open door.

Japan followed him in, "They're not here. Maybe they went upstairs?"

"Sheesh, those old geezers are always going off on their own! They came here first and yet they're nowhere to be seen," America complained. He'd been talked out of it to start with, but now everyone had suddenly seemed interested in going, even Italy who chickened out when England and the others left.

"Let's just hurry up and find them so we can go back," Italy pleaded, eyes darting nervously, scanning the room.

China looked around the interior admiring it, "Wow, so this is the inside."

"Well, why don't we take a little look inside after we find the others and then go back? I think we can leave before nightfall," Russia suggested.

"What?! No! We have to leave as soon as possible. We need to find them, and get out of here!" Italy exclaimed worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Germany asked, "You wanted to come, no one made you. If you're too scared you can just go back by yourself."

"No!" Italy cried frantically. He wanted to avoid coming back here above all else, but the thought of leaving without them, of being alone, was more than he could bear. That's why he begged for this second chance. So that he could get them back. He held his shaking hands to his side. What could he say to get the to leave before it was too late? He took a deep breath deciding to tell them why he was so scared of this place, "Listen. There's a monster that lives here. If we don't get out soon it will come after us!"

"Are you scared of the same superstitions as America now? Look there's no monster here, it's just an old house. Let's go take a look around already!" China brushed Italy's warnings off like they were nothing.

"But-" Italy was heartbroken. They, didn't believe him?

"Come on now Italy. Shape up. It's just a house," Germany scolded him.

Even Germany wasn't listening, "But... But I'm not making this up, there really is something here!

"I'm going to look upstairs now. The rest of you can come if you like," Russia announced heading towards the stairs, followed shortly behind by China, and soon the others.

"Italy? Is this maybe just another of your nightmares? You woke up pretty scared from your nap during the meeting earlier," Japan asked trying to comfort Italy.

No, he was sure it had all happened. There was no way he could have dreamt every detail of this place. But maybe if he hoped enough it would be true? "Yeah... I'm sure you're right Japan. It was just a nightmare. There's nothing to worry about. It's just a house right? Haha. I got worked up over nothing," Italy flashed a smile, trying his best to make it convincing, before following the rest of the group upstairs.

/\

"So even though you warned us of the danger. We merely brushed you off?" Japan realized with guilt for his past actions, "I'm am very sorry Italy."

There was a rumble of agreement, and apologizing.

"It's ok. Really. I wasn't any good at this at the start, I couldn't even explain myself. The first few times I tried to stop us from coming, but after a while I came to the assumption that none of you would understand unless you saw for yourself. That's when my priority became finding an escape, instead of merely trying to prevent this from starting," Italy quickly changed the subject to prevent this from becoming a sob fest of needless apologizes. "I should also mention that at this point in time I had no idea this was the third time we'd been here. I was convinced it was the second. I couldn't remember the real second time because... I had died. And it was England who reversed time then."

"So that's why you couldn't remember that time in the past where you died," America followed somewhat.

"Exactly. Because time didn't reverse in the same manner, I lost my memories of that world," Italy explained.

"And I received them," Romano thought to himself solemnly. Remembering the pain of watching his brother die, and not knowing where he was or what to do. He'd been through this pain only twice, but it was enough that he never wanted to know such pain ever again.

"We'll explain the details later. It looks like we're about to move on to the next part of this memory," England quieted them.

/\

A crackling fireplace and dim lights filled the noisy room on the second floor. England paced as he addressed the room. Well this was great. He thought he had done pretty good to keep most of them away from here. But now the rest had decided to join the party. Including Italy, who he viewed as being in the most danger. He also wasn't even sure how they could have gotten here so soon. His group had only been here for maybe an hour, and from the sound of it they left quite a while after.

This wasn't easy. He was the only one who knew what had happened, and what to expect this time. If he made even one mistake, it could cost them everything. "Alright, so if I'm following, the six of you got here about fifteen minutes ago, right?" England asked.

"We've been here for maybe an hour or more now. In that time we've discovered a few things. Firstly, and this may come as a shock to you, but the front door is locked. We are trapped in here unless we can find some other exit," England explained.

"What? but we just came in that way, how did it lock?!" Japan asked with shock.

"We discovered we were trapped here just a moment ago, when we were attacked," England announced.

"Attacked?!" Italy worried, looking at each of them to assure himself they were all ok.

"You should have seen it!" Prussia exclaimed, "A hulking giant the color of a rotten scone!"

"Are you serious? This is dangerous!" China waited for this to become a joke.

"Unfortunately, when we ran for the exit, we discovered the door was locked," France explained, "We'll be stuck here until we can either find the key, or another way out of here."

"You're messing with us right now. You aren't serious!" America begged for someone to jump out and say it was all just a joke, "This is a joke. Right? Tell me this a joke!"

"I'm afraid not. You can check the door if you want, but don't go alone. We need to take a look around this place and see if we can find anything," England explained.

"I'm sorry, but we were _**just**_ there! I need to see this for myself," America shook his head in denial.

"I'll go with you then aru. I can't accept it either. Something doesn't feel right," China volunteered.

"I'll go too da?" Russia announced.

"Everyone can look around wherever they like, just come back here as soon as you can. I found the key to this room, in the library downstairs, so we can at least lock the door here," England told them, before the group divided.

"Wait! Shouldn't we all stick together?" Italy asked concerned.

"We'd be much too slow as a single unit. We'll just have to come back quickly," France explained already heading out.

"Don't worry Italy, if you're scared the three of us can take a look at the fourth floor together," Japan suggested, inferring the axis would stick together.

Italy relented, "Ok then, let's the three of us go there then."

England headed up with the lot of them, France, Canada, and Prussia were exploring the rest of the second floor. And England, he had his own agenda. He could sense a strange presence coming from upstairs. It had just appeared moments ago, and was something that was starting to concern him. He waited until the Axis group got ahead of him before breaking off onto the third floor. It was somewhere around here.

The presence suddenly vanished.

"What the hell?" England thought to himself. He hoped there was still some sign of it lingering. The disappearance was flashy, leaving a trail. He narrowed it down to the room to his immediate right.

England opened the door to reveal another library. More curiously, he could hear voices down the way, on the other side of the room. When he looked he was shocked to discover Spain!

"Huh? What are you doing here? You weren't at the world meeting…" England confronted him.

"…Is that you, Kirkland?" Spain asked, at the time England thought Spain was spewing nonsense.

/\

"You're kidding me!" Spain exclaimed remembering this exact moment. After all, he'd just lived it maybe an hour ago.

"I thought you said this was the third loop!" France queried, "Why are Spain and Romano here? And why do they know England's human name?"

"This. Is where we ended up when we were trapped in the past," Romano explained. The conversation between England and Spain continued while they talked.

"So the past was altered then? Isn't that bad?" China asked.

"That was the fear, but considering what happened we might take it as a blessing," Some of the details were still a bit fuzzy, but England knew in some way that the events that went on here were some of the most important events.

/\

"W-we…" Spain stuttered trying to find the right words.

"…?" What the Hell was he going on about? England wondered.

"We…come from the future!" Spain suddenly announced.

"What? I still have no idea what you're on about," Had he hit his head? From the looks of it Romano had.

/\

"At the time I had no idea what you were talking about. It was utter nonsense," England explained, "Perhaps if I had understood our situation a bit better things could have come out differently."

Spain laughed, "It's ok. I wasn't very good at explaining myself, was I?"

"So this is the past in which Spain and Romano were sent back to," America tried to follow, "It's also the third loop, which is directly after the one where Italy had died. But if Spain and Romano interacted with this time, shouldn't that create a paradox or something?"

"In most cases something like that could have easily occurred. It's a bit hard to explain now, but for that reason, once I was certain they had indeed come from the future, I casted a spell to prevent us from remembering it. If we remembered to early, we might try and make changes, creating another paradox and never ending loop. Time travel is tricky business, if even one thing fell out of place here it would all fall apart at the seams," England explained.

"Nevermind... I shouldn't have asked," America said holding his head.

The scene and discussion switched suddenly when they weren't looking.

"Ssh! You guys pay attention!" China scolded them having trouble hearing over them.

/\

"Please, there must be a way," Italy begged.

"What about just one of us then?" Spain asked, "If you could even just get Romano bac-" Spain broke off as Romano elbowed him in the ribs, "Agh!"

"I'm not leaving you behind, bastard," Romano growled.

"Awww~ Am I really that important to you? That makes me so happy!" Spain grinned.

Romano stepped on his foot, "It's not that!... I just don't want anyone falling behind this time."

"Ahem," England cleared his throat, "Anyways there would be no point to sending just one of you back since it wouldn't fix either of our times. It would simply be a waste of magic."

"Then..." Romano held out the journal to England, "Can you at least send this back? Without it, our time can't try again, and there would be no more chances."

"That's-" Italy cut himself off before anyone could hear him.

England thought about it. Even an object of this size, to send it through time, to the future at that, would take an immense toll on his magic. Not diminishing it, but he had planned to use it to fix this time. He looked at their faces. Begging, hopeful. He sighed, "Oh, alright. I should have enough for that. But the two of you had better help out while you're here."

England summoned up the magic within him, letting it spread to his fingertips before creating a circle on the ground where he set the journal down. There was a bright flash, as England connected this journal with the time it was from, looking for clues from all the possible outcomes at this point by matching wavelengths, sending it finally back to it's own time.

/\

This was one of those "details" England was unclear on. It was really fascinating to finally understand it, "I see, so that explains how we found the journal then. I had been wondering how it had made it back."

"You were pretty set on not helping us," Spain laughed, "It took some convincing. Romano was really the one who knew what to say."

"All I did was say a few words, I didn't change anything," Romano argued.

"But you know Romano," Italy piped up, "If you hadn't said what you did, England might never have found the journal... and I might still be dead."

No, that wasn't true. He didn't change anything. If he hadn't been there, someone else then would have. The journal would have made it back eventually. He didn't do anything important. Romano argued to himself in denial.

/\

"Did any of you manage to find anything?" England asked axis trio.

Italy put on a brave smile, "No. We really couldn't find anything. I'm sorry."

"No. Its fine I didn't expect we would yet. But perhaps the others have found something," England concentrated. There were many things he'd learned from the last time. Now he had to apply them and get them out of here. It was his turn to protect everyone.

"What were you looking for?" Spain asked, not following the conversation.

"The key, a way out, a clue, anything that could help us escape from here," England summed up.

"Didn't ... Wasn't it supposed to have always been found in the attic?" Romano chose his words carefully, eyeing his brother.

"What attic?" Japan asked, thinking they had searched every room in this house by now.

"There are these... metal pieces that make a key that opens the staircase. The lock for it is next to the bookshelf, behind the... mochi creature," Spain tried to explain.

"What _**mochi**_?!" They all said in confusion.

"You don't... on the fourth floor. The room across from the one with the lever. There's a bookshelf with a little creature stuck between it and the wall... You were the one who found it Japan," Spain got really confused by the different time loops. He never wanted to know which one they were in so badly.

/\

"So in this world there was no mochi?" Prussia asked. Where the hell did the strange pudgy creature come from then?

"No, it wasn't in this world or the two worlds before. I don't remember where it came from exactly, but after this world it was always around somewhere," Italy explained.

/\

The group that belonged to this timeline already started moving towards the stairs, causing Spain to ask a question, "Where are you all regrouping? In this world I mean. Where's your safe room?"

"Safe room? I don't know what you mean by that. We're constantly in danger. And that room is no exception. As for where we're meeting though, its the fireplace room on the second floor," England informed them, leading them down the stairs.

Romano fell behind to the back of the group, where he noticed Italy cautiously keeping his distance, and he had a long conversation with him. But the two of them spoke in hushed voices. The conversation being followed now was the one between England and Spain.

"So I realize he's pretty much always like this, but did something happen that made Romano more cranky than usual?" England asked intuitively.

"To be honest we're a bit worried about our time... While we've been here something happened to Italy," Spain confessed.

England could sympathize. It still felt fresh for him, after all he had only just lived through a similar experience. Although it gave him a better hope for his own timeline. According to Spain, this time in the future wasn't going as well as they pretended. His own however was getting by so far. If he could use Spain and Romano's help perhaps they could avoid that tragic future altogether by escaping in this one.

**NEXT: PART 2**


	36. CH 20 - part 2

/\

The scene shifted suddenly to the Fireplace room. In the middle of the discussion Spain had with the group, and Romano had had with his brother.

"So if it's true that finding these pieces can lead to us getting out of here. Where can we find them? And how many are there?" China asked.

"There's only two, and it looks like you've already found one of them. As for where to find them. I don't really know, they could be in different places every time," Spain explained.

"Then we should make it a priority to find these metal pieces," England agreed, "But where should we look?"

While the group began discussing who was looking where, France and Prussia kidnapped Spain to the side. "So what's with this time travel story?" Prussia asked.

Spain laughed, surprised by the sudden kidnapping, "Woah, you caught me off guard... What did you want to know?"

"We were wondering how you got here," France repeated, "Is this future crap the truth, or what's really going on Spain?"

"Si, it's really true," Spain answered.

"Then if this time. If this time has definitely failed... Why would you come back here?" France asked trying to get more information on what was going on.

Spain scratched at the back of his head trying to think of how to explain as simply as possible, "Well. We had to go back. Something happened when we tried to get the key, and Italy, Germany, and America ended up somewhere in the past. We got them back without too much trouble, but some of the creatures we were fighting wound up in the past. We didn't want anything to alter the future we were in so we went back to take them out before anything changed... Except, something must have happened to England while we were here because our way back disappeared," Spain rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly, "and of course now we've likely altered our time already by changing the past."

Prussia had a hard time following, "Spain you're such a freaking Syfy nerd."

"Should we be concerned something like this might happen if we try and get this key as well?" France asked in all seriousness.

"I don't think so. It was supposed to be pretty easy every time before," Spain considered.

"Wait. If you've had the key before, why didn't you just escape then?" Prussia asked.

"... Up until now," Spain's expression dropped, "We had always lost people before making it that far..."

Prussia swallowed hard. This was some pretty serious shit. The two of them had both seen this monstrous creature, but they had never fought it before. The thought that they could die... "H-Hey, but we're nations right? We can't die."

Spain didn't answer.

"Spain?"

Romano's outburst suddenly broke the silence, "Look Around Yourself! Dammit."

The room stopped and stared at Romano who refused to look at anyone but Italy, who in turn, just stared at his feet.

Spain thought quickly to try and direct attention away from Romano. He rejoined the main group, "Hey. I just remembered something. Italy and America found one of the pieces in the room across the hall. It'd be a great place to start looking at least."

/\

Romano had backed his way into the shadows of the room, wishing he could disappear. Like it wasn't enough that he had to live through this embarrassing failure the first time. Now everyone was watching.

It took Italy a moment to notice how upset Romano looked, "...Romano? Are you ok?" Italy asked not understanding Romano's depression. The depressing stuff wasn't happening yet.

"I'm fine, dammit. Just pay attention to something more important," Romano growled.

Italy dropped it for the moment, he would wait until they were alone to confront his brother. The scene was beginning to change already.

/\

A large grey monster lashed out at them, claws like daggers dragged themselves across Italy's chest, tearing clothing and skin to ribbons. Italy backed up as Germany fought the creature off him. The torn skin on Italy's chest beginning to bleed. Thankfully the scratch was nothing too serious, but. He looked around the room.

France had a broken arm, he pretended didn't hurt so he could continue to fight. Japan had suffered a concussion. Canada had a severe puncture wound to side that kept him from moving around too much. China's ankle was broken, and he could no longer run. Prussia's body was covered with so many scars... Germany's too. They were all littered with gashes that wouldn't heal fast enough.

It was too much. They weren't going to make it, Italy realized. They failed. This was supposed to be his chance. His one shot at saving them... Would they have to go back? Do all of this again?! He couldn't. It was hard enough coming back here this time. How long were they expected to go through this? He never felt so alone.

/\

"We've jumped really far!" Italy noticed with shock. They had only moved to fourth floor lever room, but this was a lot further along in time than he had expected. They had already looked around the mansion as much as they could for the second piece. They still were unable to get into the basement because they hadn't found the key, and England relocked the piano room to prevent anyone from falling prey to it. He took Italy's warnings the last time seriously now.

"What's going on? Why do we suck?! This one isn't even that bad if it was all of us," Prussia commented.

"We didn't know how to fight it back then," Italy revealed, "We were pretty defenseless against it. And to us back then, this was an undefeatable nightmare."

"Then why the hell are we still fighting it aru?" China asked.

"Over here," England moved fearlessly as a transparent figure, behind the creature. He stooped down to point at something under the table, "This is the last piece we needed to get to the attic."

/\

Death hung over the room. It was in the air, promising to touch down at any moment. Italy sobbed into his hands. He had lost the will and strength to move. Unlike most of his friends he was immobilized due to cowardice rather than pain. And yet it was him who survived. Why him?! Whether it was outliving everyone else, or carrying the burden of that secret on his own, he was always alone. Always. Alone...

"Look Around Yourself!" The words repeated in his head, followed by his brother's scowl. Romano was somehow the only one to know. He didn't know how he'd managed to figure it out but even knowing Romano had been there for him... But now he'd lost even that. Because it was never really _**his**_ Romano. His own brother was back at the meeting place. He had nothing now. He was completely alone. How was he supposed to get through this alone?

"Look Around Yourself!" The words echoed louder in his brain. Romano's frustrated expression growing angrier.

"How scary," Italy thought to himself. Nevertheless he did as he was told. He looked around.

The violence was still very real. All around him his friends were hurt and dying. But as he looked he saw Germany and Russia tag team, fighting the monster backs together. China was helping wrap Japan's wounds. For once, it even looked like England and France were getting along. What was this?

This was the friendship he'd been seeking he realized. This trip was supposed to be an outing they could do together to become closer. Well he couldn't say it had been much fun, but they had grown closer, hadn't they. What else had Romano said? ... "Is that really what everyone else is thinking?". Italy forced himself to continue looking at his friends in the room, even while the bloodshed, and the guilt made him want to look away. He comforted himself by reminding himself that he wasn't saying anything yet.

If he was to tell them everything now. Would they believe him? It would be hard to ignore now, he realized. There were too many reasons they would listen. It wouldn't be like when he tried at the beginning. ...But this was still his fault. He didn't say something when he should have. He could have been more help. He should never have told America in the first place. If he had never said anything to America at all they wouldn't be here now. How could they forgive him? He thought with exasperated breaths of Germany and Japan yelling at him, and blaming him for all of this, as he watched them fight. Be he also watched them guard one another's backs. "Is that really what everyone else is thinking?" Romano's words reminded him.

He watched Germany take a bad blow to his right arm, a gash about a quarter inch deep dragged across mid-arm. Italy held his head in his hands unable to watch this massacre. If by some miracle they survived this, he promised, he would tell them.

.

.

.

The fighting carried on in the room for several minutes before silence finally fell. Tentatively Italy peaked out between his fingers, terrified of what he might see. The creature had vanished as suddenly as it appeared. Germany and the others had suffered many more injuries as well. But miraculously, they were all alive.

They retrieved their prize, a small metal lump on the floor. Italy couldn't stop crying as he made it over to the rest of the group, stepping over little puddles and drips of spilt blood. The smell of iron was strong, but none of that mattered when it meant they were all alive.

Italy helped America walk to the door. His hair was very red near the back from the blood that had stained it when he hit the wall. His leg was also torn up from where the creature had grabbed it. He had never seen one of these monsters _**this**_ powerful before. It worried him what awaited them now.

The group moved back to the second floor to recover. The door to fireplace room they had been staying in was still broken open. They had been attacked once there too. They never saw it coming. The door was just suddenly gone. Shattered against the wall as the creature entered and began it's attack. They had since moved down the hallway, to the next room with a lock. Not that they felt this lock would hold either. It just felt safer that anywhere else.

England locked the door behind them and everyone began to rest, many of them on the floor. Canada and America being the two most severely damaged took the room's only beds. Prussia Germany and Japan sat on the table, resting their sore backs against one another for support. Italy had still forgotten to bring along any first aid, and he had already used all of the materials from his flags. He had nothing left to patch them up with. Many of their clothes were torn and used as bandages. Japan was wearing the spare outfit he had brought along when he assumed he would be staying at Germany's afterwards. His original had been torn completely to shreds and used as bandages for the entire group.

Italy worried that their injuries were too severe, that they wouldn't make it. Things were getting scary, they were at a very critical point. They had to either escape or recover quickly, their stamina wouldn't hold out much longer, and when it runs out someone would die. He couldn't let that he had to figure this out now. Only he had no idea what to do, he felt so alone. "Look around yourself," Romano's words repeated in his brain once again reminding him of his promise. It would be ok... right? His brother promised him it would be...

"U-umm," Italy's voice spoke as he tried to speak, his hand clenching over his heart.

"Well we've got the last piece. That should at least mean we can open the attic now, but considering everyone's injuries, would we not be better off resting here for a while first?" England suggested.

"Not unless we want to risk being attacked in our sleep like last time," Canada reminded England while clutching his injured side. The memory of that nightmarish creature breaking down the door sent shivers down his body.

Italy closed his eyes to try and help him find the courage. He had to say it. Even if he wasn't sure how. He couldn't let them keep going like this; he had to help. "E-excuse me... I, I have something I need to tell all of you," Italy tried his best to speak loudly but the words came out broken.

"What is it Italy? Is something wrong?" Germany asked with some concern, because up until now, Italy had seemed the most optimistic.

Italy opened his eyes to see that all eyes had turned to him. Italy didn't like the feeling. It was a guilty emotion. He stared at the floor. "I-I've been keeping secrets from all of you."

"What? Italy, What are you saying?" Japan responded with shock.

"What kind of secrets?" Prussia asked.

England was thrown off by Italy's sudden confession. He had been keeping his eye on Italy, what kind of secrets could he be hiding.

"For starters," Italy paused looking around at all of their shocked and confused faces. He was so scared he was actually trembling, "It wasn't America who discovered this place... It's my fault we ever came here."

"What are you saying?" France asked having a hard time following.

"Italy..." America sighed, Italy really didn't have to tell everyone, he was fine with taking the blame for it, really.

"I heard about this place from that town... If - If I had never told America," Italy began to sob. The what if's would haunt him forever because it seemed he would get the chance to watch them all fail. All but the one solution he knew would lead them out of here with all certainty, "Never Enter The Mansion".

Italy felt a hand on his back, and then another. He opened his teary eyes to see Germany and Japan on either side of him. "It's okay Italy, It's not your fault," Germany offered.

"No one blames you," China comforted.

"You may have been the one to set out the rails," Japan answered, "but we were the ones who decided to walk on them."

Italy's sobbing grew louder as he tried to rub away the tears, "Everyone..."

To feel the comfort of forgiveness was a miracle. The weight had been lifted from his tiny shoulders. The loneliness dissipating, back into the darkness.

But there was still more ahead of him. More secrets he had to reveal. More he had yet to fear. Italy pulled away from the group, his guilty expression dropping as he spoke again, "T-There's more."

More? England wondered. What more could he be hiding? The truth that Italy had been the one to discover this place had come as a bit of a surprise to him, but how could there be any more?

"I- ..." Italy struggled to find the words to explain it, "This isn't the first time we've come here." There he said it. The words were out there, now he just had to wait... and hope. Hope that this wouldn't make him even more alone.

"So you can remember it too?!" England asked in great shock. He didn't think Italy had remembered because of how the last time had ended.

Italy had been ready for them to call him a liar, and to, when they finally realized it was the truth, to hate him, this was, "What?! England... You can remember the last time as well?!"

"What's going on? Now we're all talking about past time loops or something?! When did this happen?" Prussia asked, voicing the confusion of the rest of the group.

"Do you remember when we were visited by Spain and Romano? Well like they said, we've been here before. This isn't the first time we've had to come here in order to escape," England quickly explained before returning to Italy, "But Italy. I wish you had told us sooner we might have even been able to convince everyone not to come here."

"Italy did say something to us though. When we first got here. Of course we thought he was just scared of the mansion, even when it turned out there was a monster here, we brushed it off as merely a coincidence," Japan spoke in Italy's defense.

"But what about when Spain and your brother showed up? If you had told us then we could have understood," Germany asked Italy frustrated that he was only hearing all this now.

"By that point," Italy spoke cautiously, "I had already come to the assumption that we would all work together better if I kept these things to myself."

"So what made you change your mind?" Canada asked curiously.

Italy smiled, "It was my brother," He explained, "He was the one who told me I needed to look around myself."

/\

The amount of shock that reached Romano's face was immeasurable. He looked stunned, his expression vacant as he receded into himself. Did he hear that right? ... Did his fratello really just say that it was because of... him? Romano had been so sure that he had failed his little brother, that despite his efforts, nothing he did was any use. Had he been wrong this whole time?

"This was the first time I had ever found the courage to tell you all, and it's because of the words Romano said to me at the time, that I ever thought it was possible," Italy explained, "Romano... Thank you."

Romano was sure that, if not this time, then another time, Italy would have been able to figure it out for himself. He managed well enough in their own time line. Still, the idea that he had done something had a liberating feeling. ... He had no idea how to respond to his brother's words of thanks.

"This was a particularly special case," England clarified, "In this time loop both myself, and Italy had known all along that we had been here before. The problem was that neither of us had realized until this point that the other one knew."

"I'm sorry," Italy apologized, "If I had said something sooner, we might have been able to work together a bit more. We might not have ever had to come here in the first place."

"It's not your fault," England sighed, "If anyone I should have known. I was the one to reverse time last wasn't I?"

/\

"Wait. Someone please explain what's going on. You said this isn't the first time we've been here, and it's like what happened with Spain and Romano? What do you mean by that?" America asked.

"I guess I better explain," England spoke up realizing Italy must be far more confused by how he knew than the other way around, "This is now the third time we've come here-"

"Wait. England, did you say third time?!" Italy cut him off out of confusion, "This is only the second time we've been here isn't it?"

"What do you mean? Last time you-" It took England a minute to figure out what Italy was missing, "Then it's like I thought. Because the last time I was the one to reverse time, you can't remember what happened."

"Last time... England reversed time?" Italy clarified out of confusion. What had happened? How could he be missing an entire chunk of his memory like that?... Supposedly the same way the others couldn't remember what happened in the past either.

England started over, "Yes. Near the end of our second attempt you sacrificed your life to give the rest of us a shot, and it was with your dying breath that you finally told us the truth. It was too late for me to do anything then, but while everyone was searching for an answer I found a certain spell book in the library. Within it were instructions on how to reverse time. Which led us here."

"What do you mean Italy died?" Germany asked in fear.

"It was pretty traumatic to have witnessed, but according to Italy, further into the past we have all died at some point," England explained solemnly.

Italy was trying not to be too shocked by the news that he had died before. He had watched every one of them dye now. He knew he wasn't invincible. It shouldn't be that much of a surprise. "So then. This spellbook. Did it look like this?" Italy pulled out the journal he had been keeping tucked away until now.

England pulled out the same journal, the one he found upon first entering this place, "I found that same journal at the front of the building when I first got here, but no. The spellbook I found was in the library on the third floor."

"Then we used different methods to bring back time. How interesting," Italy thought, not that he could decide what that meant. And what was with this additional journal? Perhaps this place recognized England as someone else with the the power to reverse time?... Or something like that.

"I hate to change the subject, but If Spain and Romano are truly from the future, wouldn't that mean that our time line has already failed?" Russia asked.

"Russia makes a good point aru. How can we be sure that this isn't just another failed attempt?" China added.

"It isn't. The two of them have already changed the past by interacting with us. The past can be changed, and we can get out of here. We know better now," England shook his head disagreeing.

France shot a look to Prussia, who nodded in agreement, "That reminds me. Before Spain had left. Prussia and I had a talk with him."

"He said something had happened to the England in their world, and that was why they were stuck here so long," Prussia finished.

Of course. Their "perfect future" seemed less perfect by the minute. England was glad he had decided to stay true to his own, "He mentioned similar concerns with Italy. This is exactly why we have every bit as much chance as they do!" England encouraged everyone.

**NEXT: PART 3**


	37. CH 20 - part 3

The scene changed suddenly to the attic. The tired and injured group moved slowly passed the cage containing many large creatures.

"Shit there's so many!" Prussia exclaimed unsheathing his sword.

"Don't worry," Italy spoke in a shaky voice. They didn't even make it to this point the last time, but the first time... "They can't get out, so we are safe as long as we don't open the gate."

England eyed the beasts nervously, "Italy there's a door at the end of this hallway. What should we expect behind it?"

"There's another monster waiting just inside, but it's slow. We should be safe so long as we don't get too close. The key should be on the wall near the back," Italy informed them.

The door opened and they stormed in. An ugly grey blob shuffled slowly from the far right corner of the room. A thousand eyes became centered on them as it moved unblinkingly, scraping its mangled body against the ground.

"What is that thing?!" America cried out in horror.

"It's not important. Look! Against that wall. There's the key!" Italy pointed out.

/\

"Wait what?!" America interrupted. "How is the key there!? I'm mean I realize Italy said it had always been there in the past, but if they found the key then..." He had been following so far, but if this group found the key and everyone was still alive, shouldn't they have escaped?!

Italy's face had gone pale. He had gone from happy and nostalgic, to sullen and sad in a rather short amount of time. The memory was somewhat fuzzy, but he knew they didn't survive this.

England, being the only other one to remember what happened next, tried to comfort him, "It's alright Italy. If it's too hard for you, you don't have to watch."

Italy shook his head brushing away not yet formed tears, "No. I'm ok. It had to happen this way. Or we would have never gotten as far as we are now."

"What had to happen. What way?" Japan asked nervously.

Japan was ignored and attention was brought back to the group from the past as they started to leave the room.

/\

Italy held the key tightly in his small fist. It felt like magic... and hope. Tears of joy were already budding at his eyes. They were going to get out of here! All of them, together. It truly felt like a miracle. But they weren't out yet. They still had to reach the front door. And they were starting to run ragged. "Now that we have the key, those creatures are likely to come after us even more," Italy remembered from his first mistake, "We don't have time to rest."

"We don't need to rest. We can plow over any one of them that gets between us and the door," Russia grinned.

"No need to worry," America laughed, "We can handle it. Let's just get going before it has time to realize."

And they ran. Out the door and streaking down the hall. Prussia tailed them and was the last to notice the terrifying change in the hallways. "Ah!" He scanned the cage in terror, "Where the hell did they all go!?"

"Prussia come on. You're going to be left behind!" France called after him.

Prussia tentatively ran after them, staring at the empty cell in horror as he darted from the room. The staircases were easy. So far there was no sign of anything. Italy led the group, being the one with the fastest feet, and the key. They were going to make a break for it. So close...

Italy let out a laugh of relief as they reached the bottom of the stairs and the door was in sight. He reached his hand out for it, ready to throw it open and rush them outside. They were _**this**_ close!

Out of nowhere what seemed likes a thousand enemies flashed in around him. Snarled fangs, claws like daggers, and soulless eyes a piercing black. "No!" Italy screamed, his blood running cold.

China, Prussia, and Canada hadn't finished coming down the staircase and tried to retreat back to safety upon seeing what awaited them. The malicious creatures pulled them back down by their ankles. Screams were heard as they tried to fight back against the ever growing number of monsters.

/\

"Oh my god," Canada voiced in shock.

"So... even if we had managed to get that key, this is what would have been our fate?!" America complained in horror.

"We could have saved ourselves a lot of trouble if we had seen these memories sooner," France commented.

Canada added forbodingly, "We had no way of knowing. But to think, this was how another promising world had ended. Without a hint of warning..."

/\

Japan was surrounded. Six of the creatures were pressed shoulder to shoulder as they pushed to be one of the first to land a killing strike. Japan couldn't keep up with all of them. His blade was drawn, dripping with the blood of both his enemies and himself. Deep scratches tore up his face, stinging against the whipping air of a signaling attack.

Japan managed to dodge , ducking under the sharp claws and jabbing the creature in the gut with his katana. The blade bent with the forward force, it was designed for slicing and precision, not for forward force.

One of the others had been waiting for this opportunity and took him out from behind. Claws dug deep into Japan's back tearing out large chunks of flesh, catching on bone, and whipping across the room.

Japan fell with a bounce, his head hitting the floor not once but twice. Blood puddled around him, from the wound in his back. While still in place, white peaked through the carnage, his spine glinting through.

Meanwhile Italy was fighting his own battles. If he was lucky he would catch a glimpse of the others once or twice. He had no idea how they were holding up, or if they could even take all of these creatures down. But they didn't have much choice.

Italy relied heavily on his feet to keep from being hurt. He didn't have any real weapon. At the moment he was using the stick from his diminished flag. It barely helped to keep the creatures off of him, and dealt no damage.

"Oh god! Why did this have to happen!" Italy cried silently. Everything was going so well. They were going to get out! They had the key! Italy pulled himself together. No, they could still get out. They were all still alive after all. They just had too...

Italy witnessed Japan being thrown across the room. His body smashing against the floor and coming to a stop. His back... "Japan!" Italy screamed in terror rushing to Japan's side.

Japan's eyes tightened from the pain ringing in his ears. He had long complained about his back hurting, but he had never felt something like this. He tried to move, just an inch, he knew he couldn't lie here or the enemy would get to him. However his injuries were too severe for him to move. That tiny shift in weight caused a black cloud of pain to cover his vision. He almost passed out. Squinting through the pain he could start to see the blood pooling around his body.

Italy reached out and touched Japan's shoulder, causing Japan to flinch with pain. Italy pulled his hand away quickly, "Japan. I-I'm, sorry... I-I'll get you patched up. You'll be ok. W-we-we're going to get out of here now," Italy tried his best to sound confident, even though he knew they had already run out of bandages the last time...

Japan felt more at ease not being alone. The pain had stopped a moment ago. He simply felt numb now. And cold. He knew the end was coming, and each breath was harder than the last. "I-Italy... I I want you to promise me something... ..Get everyone else out... As long as everyone else makes it," Japan felt peace wash over himself believing that everyone else would get out alive, "Don't let... this be in vain."

"No. I won't do it without Japan!... Japan I-I'm going to get you out of here too! So please... Don't leave me..." Italy began to cry as he realized Japan's breathing had already stopped.

**JAPAN HAS BEEN LOST...**

This wasn't happening. He couldn't do this again! He lost them once already. This was too much! This was supposed to be his second chance. According to England his third chance he supposed. Now there would be a forth... and how many more after that? To watch them all die over and over for eternity... This was hell.

There was a loud _**crack!**_ from behind Italy. Germany lashed out against a massive monster, whip in hand. "Italy, I don't know how long I can keep this one back. Help Japan to his feet and retreat!" Germany barked his commands, too deeply engrossed in battle to notice how bad the condition Japan was in.

Tears spilled over Italy's eyes as he tried to explain, "G-germany. Japan... Japan he's... dead."

In horror Germany turned around to see Japan staring vacantly in Italy's direction. A massive amount of blood surrounded Japan's copse, staining the wooden floorboards. This couldn't be true. Germany didn't believe his own eyes. Japan was... dead?

"WEST LOOK OUT!" Prussia shouted pushing Germany out of the way of a deadly swipe of the giant monster's claws.

Germany had only looked away for a second. Now he sat on the floor, scrambling to his feet. His brother's corpse laying before him, choking out the his last breath.

Prussia pushed his brother away just in time to save him, but not himself. The attack that was meant for Germany hit him instead. Claws raked and ripped into Prussia's stomach, carving up his insides. The blow lifted him off his feet momentarily while the claws drug themselves out of his skin, and dropped him. Prussia fell to the floor in a heap. His lungs struggled to function, as his entire body tensed up to try and keep his internal organs, internal. His body shook from strain. His stomach tried to clear its contents of blood, sending it back through his mouth. Prussia wretched up the blood still trying to breathe, as his body began to grow numb. What little he could see, was a blur of pain and panic. Prussia choked on his own blood as it came up, entering his lungs. The sudden burning sensation in his lungs shocked him out of his numb state, causing all the pain to resurface at once. He couldn't expel the blood obstructing his windpipe fast enough. His vision started to go dark... ... ...and then at last, he felt a release.

_**Sigh...**_

**PRUSSIA HAS BEEN LOST...**

Italy was the first to speak. He spoke in a hushed broken voice, "Oh, GOD!" He cried. First Japan, and now Prussia?! It was happening too fast!

Germany closed his eyes holding back the tears of anger and grief. He had to think. There were still others. They had to save as many as they could. "Italy," he instructed, "find the others. We can't fight them. We have to retreat."

Italy looked up with scared teary eyes, "But. Japan and Prussia-"

"Go!" Germany scolded him, not meaning to be harsh but trying to get him to move, "Or else more will die!"

Fear locked onto Italy. "No. Please no more," he thought. He found himself standing. And the running. Looking for the others, within the sea of monsters.

Over by the stairs Russia was also fighting a losing battle. The number of monsters in the immediate area was innumerable, but it felt like for every one they managed to kill, two more appeared in their number surrounding Russia was ever increasing as well. He was pressed against the wall lashing out at them with his modified pipe enough to keep them back. Victory seemed impossible, but so did escape.

Russia was reminded of his childhood. It had been a long time since he was the outgunned in a fight. During that time his life had been nothing but a constant bombardment of war, bloodshed and violence. And that never stopped... but he had grown stronger for it. However this was different from his childhood. This time, he had something worth fighting for.

The blade edge of Russia's pipe slashed through one of the monsters faces, causing it to scream, "dIE!" as it vanished from sight.

Three more creatures fought for it's space, in the tightening circle around Russia. It was endless.

Russia kept them off and waited for an opening. There! He thrusted the blade up at one of the monsters' exposed jawlines. It was a direct hit. The blade carried straight up through the creatures jaw and into its skull. It vanished in an instant.

However the move was costly. One of the others had been watching him, and was prepared for this attack. While Russia killed one of them he was left vulnerable. The monster lunged at Russia, claws raking across his scarf, and neck. The claws just grazed his skin at first, before the threads of the scarf snapped and the claws sunk deeper into Russia's throat, puncturing his windpipe. Fire blazed across Russia's throat as the claws their way across, tearing thick strips apart from his neck. Threads of the scarf followed the creatures hand as they became tangled.

Russia gasped for air. His hands reaching up for his neck as he dropped the pipe. Blood flowed heavily across his skin trailing his tattered scarf, dying it red, as his sliced jugular provided a constant stream of color. It began filling up his lungs with acid like liquid. No air, only fire. Russia screamed out in his mind, although he could no longer scream. The air that escaped his lips would not return. Not now. He could keep fighting! He didn't mean to let up. One more chance please. Words of his past haunted him in his final moments, "tHeRE aRE nO SeCoNd ChANceS." ... It was too late. Even though he had finally managed, after all this time, to make some friends...

**RUSSIA HAS BEEN LOST...**

Canada fought against the ever persistent horde, his brother at his back. It was a losing battle, but so long as they fought together they should be able to hold them off. Hopefully long enough to make a break. He could already hear Italy calling for a retreat. Beyond that, he was blinded by the wall of enemies.

"America to your right," Canada warned unable to block the attack he saw aimed at his brother from his peripheral. Kumajiro moved around the creatures' feet, fighting tooth and claw to slow them down or attack what little he could. Canada took a few more arrows off his back and tightened his grip on the bow he kept hidden under his coat. He was running dangerously low on arrows, and he wasn't good at this close range deal. Every shot had to count. Canada reloaded and aimed between the eyes of one of the creatures that took a step too close. The arrow landed directly between it's eyes but not very deep. The monster screeched rearing it's head back, but not faltering in it's attack. Claws brushed against Canada's coat as he managed to dodge just before the claws reached him.

There was an ominous _**click**_ from behind him coming from America. "Shhhiit!" America cursed as his gun ran out of bullets, "Come on, come on!" America searched furiously for another bullet in his jacket, before he was attacked again.

Canada looked around frantically. The enemy was closing in fast, the others had already retreated, and they were running out of ammo. There wasn't anything he could do! He had to think. Quickly. There must still be a way out of this. They had to get away. There was...

There was a small opening where several creatures moved apart to circle in order to attack. It was their only shot, he reminded himself. Canada dove into the sea of monsters, an arrow in each hand, as he attempted to clear a path. "America!" He shouted before one of the creatures pounded onto his head making his brain rattle, "You have... To hurry!" Canada cried out his eyes shut tight against the pain, as he slammed another arrow into the creature's side, the arrow breaking suddenly in his hand.

America froze in fear as he watched his brother get torn apart trying to clear a path for him. "Can-a-da..." He could barely think, "You'll be killed!" He shouted suddenly trying to pull him out of the mob; which in turn earned him a whack across the face from a miscalculated attack formulated by one of the surrounding enemies.

Canada used what little strength he had, to instead pull America across. Outside the enclosing circle of beasts. Canada smiled, blood dripping over his eyes from impact to his head. Claws ripped at his side, reopening the wound that had hardly begun to heal. blood spilled down his front and he fell to his knees, quaking in pain.

"Canada!" America tried to get back in to save his brother, but the creatures had no interest in him anymore. Whenever he got close the creatures batted him away, leaving heavy gashes across his arms and face.

Canada's breaths were shallow as he moved like a ragdoll within the grasp of his murders. His head bounced, ringing as it hit the ground. Another swipe hit his stomach. Ripping him apart.

America watched in horror as they began to rip him apart. Canada's body twitched as long pink entrails stretched out of his body and snapped a foot or two up in the air, falling with a wet plop, back onto his stomach. The twitching stopped.

**CANADA HAS BEEN LOST...**

America looked away, tears filling his eyes to a brim. There was nothing he could do. He was already too late. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. The words echoed in his head. OH GOD!

America ran. Around him he saw, more of these creatures finishing off the others. How many were even left?! How did this happen?! They were supposed to get out. The door was right there! America was about to fall from hysteria. The world grew fuzzy, and the only thing he was conscious of, was his heart beating faster and harder. He spotted the backs of a few of the others as they retreated. He caught up quickly. First priority was to get someplace safe. And then... Somehow they'd get them back!

Italy turned around and did a head count as they reached the end of the hall. Only five people had followed him. America taking up the rear. Monsters were following shortly behind and closing in. "No," Italy thought, "This couldn't be it." What about Canada? and Russia?! Surely they hadn't...

"America?" England asked as America caught up to them, "Where's-" He stopped mid-question noticing America's expression.

"Oh non..." France's expression fell sullen.

"I realize you're grieving," Germany stated bluntly, "but we can't stay here. Those creatures are still after us."

"Then where are we supposed to go?" China asked feeling cornered.

"Italy, where is the clock you used to reverse time? If we go there-" England began to ask.

"I-I don't know. I looked when we got here, but it's not there this time! Can't you reverse time England? Like you did last time?" Italy panicked.

England looked disappointed with himself and cursed under his breath, "I can't. Unfortunately it's not a spell I'm terribly familiar with. I'd need to find that spellbook again... Last time it was upstairs."

_**WHHHHACKK!**_

The sound of Germany's whip resonated through them, "We don't have time for this!" Germany barked, fighting off the first of the creatures to catch up, "We have to find somewhere. Anywhere!"

Four more soon began to surround Germany. It was happening again. France and China exchanged glances. "The two of us can hold them off for now," France announced stepping forward and drawing his still unsheathed Fleuret (fencing sword). "The rest of you. Retreat to the basement!"

China and France fought the creatures off Germany and stepped to the front lines, as five grew to twenty. "What but the two of you can't possibly think you can -" England stopped mid-sentence as he realized they already knew.

"But... the two of you alone-"

France looked back briefly a forlorn smile dashed across his face, "We'll meet up again soon," He promised. But the promise was only an assurance that they didn't intend on making it.

England growled angrily as he turned away. He didn't want to accept it, but what choice did he have? He had no time to think of a better solution, but he knew he would soon... and regret every step he was about to take.

"England. W-we can't just leave them! there's no way they can-" America argued even though he could not fight himself.

"We have no choice!" England shouted, "Our priority needs to be reversing time. Let's get to the basement and see if we can wait them out."

Hesitantly the remaining three followed, leaving China and France behind.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHINA HAS BEEN LOST...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FRANCE HAS BEEN LOST...**

**NEXT: PART 4**

* * *

:D don't forget to review~


	38. CH 20 - part 4

Two, Three, Four heads darted through the metal gates. Germany closed and locked it behind them just as the creatures rounded the corner coming down the hall.

"Do you think it'll hold them?" Italy asked panicky as they came within feet of the bars.

One of them began to shake the bars violently, another charged them. The bars didn't budge. "I think so... At least for now. But we should head deeper in while they're distracted," England added warily.

They had never been down this way before. They had just found the key in the attic along with the front door key, and one that was titled "Annexe". It was lucky they were all labeled or they might not have been able to escape here.

"Agreed," Germany nodded stepping away from the gate. They needed to get out of sight from these creatures or they would only continue to try and get through.

"L-let's go this way!" Italy led them to the left, unsure of where it would lead.

America looked over his shoulder as he ran after them, waiting for some sign from the others, any of them. They weren't dead right? This wasn't real! They couldn't all be... America turned and looked forward again, wiping his tears away as they came like buckets.

They passed through the little study room and to the tunnel-like halls that came next. Their goal was distance. This wasn't a time to explore, it was time to retreat. The cave like halls led straight for a while until making a sudden turn left. A mysterious light emanated from that direction. What exactly was down here?

Italy, who was in the lead, was the first to see it. He stopped running halfway down the tunnel. He fell to his knees as he saw it, heavy tears rolled off his cheeks as he cried.

"Italy, what's wrong?" Germany asked rounding the corner, as well.

The four of them looked ahead. Bright light filled a large opening in the ceiling down the hall. A ladder made from rope swayed from its entrance all the way down to the floor.

"It was here. We could have. We could have all gotten out from the very start!" Italy cried, remembering every time he had watched his friends die. For some of them, it was more than once now. How many times was this? They had been here three times already! And to think... They could have escaped the first time.

America walked up to the ladder with disbelief. Was this for real? They found an exit now?! What was the point in escaping now?! Everyone was dead! America looked up at the bright blue sky as he placed his hand on the scratchy rope ladder.

The physical touch of escape made America so angry he couldn't control himself, "FUCK!" America yelled punching the wall to his immediate left.

The rock tumbled away, leaving a sizable gap. America almost fell into it with the weight of his propulsion. He clasped onto a small ledge on the other side for support.

"America!" England shouted worriedly. England and Germany started to pull him back.

America took a deep breath, letting his anger go. He was still beyond upset, but he could think more rationally if he stopped punching walls. "Sorry..." He apologized.

"You're hurt!" Italy pointed out.

America looked down at his hand, which was bleeding, and had bits of peeled skin and dirt stuck to it, "Oh this? I'll be fine," America assured him. America thought about the ledge, and about what just happened. They were going to reverse time, so they wouldn't be able to remember what happened at the front door, nor rope ladder, nor half a million other things that happened during this time. He needed to warn them somehow. "Say, Italy. do you have an extra sheet of paper in that journal of yours?" America asked.

Italy pulled out the journal, "Why do you ask America?"

America took it, before Italy could complain, and tore out the last page in the book. "A-America that's!" Italy worried about how well the journal would work with a missing page.

"Sorry I needed the paper. What about a pen? Do you have a pen?" America asked handing the journal back to Italy.

"America, what are you doing?" England asked, as Italy pulled out a pen.

"Writing a letter," America replied.

/\

"Hey!" America shouted alerting the rest of the onlookers who had become silent after watching the horrific events that had just occurred, "This is it! This is where the letter must have come from!"

"What letter?" Canada asked.

"The one we found when we were searching the basement," England confirmed.

"It said: 'To the me in the future. Somehow I doubt anyone else would be able to find this spot. Which is why I'm sure it won't get snatched up by one of those creatures. We aren't doing so well here in the past, although I guess that's why there's still a future me who would read this. Anyways, if you find the front door key, **Don't go to the front door!** It's a trap! ... That's how we lost everyone. We've been cornered down here. Which is how we discovered this ladder. It's too late for us, but if it's still there in the future, that's our best shot. As soon as you can get everyone try and escape from here. The front door was...

I won't be able to remember this so I hope this note makes it in time.

From, your past self - America'" America read the letter aloud.

"Unfortunately. We are a little late to use the rope ladder in the basement. But the warning of the front door was something far more alarming," England mentioned.

"But we've spent all this time trying to find the front door key! Where else can we go?" China asked.

"We found what looks like a tunnel system behind bars in the annexe," France mentioned, "It's possible they could lead to another way out."

"UGH! I can't believe it! So even if we had found the key in the attic. THIS would have been the outcome?" Prussia complained. Talk about unfair, this mansion played by a set of rules none of them had ever seen.

"Maybe not..." Canada mentioned, "We've gotten stronger after every time we've been here. And, thanks to Germany's safe room, we weren't exhausted and beat up before we went there. Also it looked like it was the same creatures... at least to start with, that were in that cage in the attic. We had to fight them off too. It might not be so impossible for us to fight them off now."

"Still... That's not a risk I'd like to take..." Spain uttered thoughtfully.

/\

"Actually. That's not such a bad idea..." England agreed with America, "At this point we are staying with this timeline only until we can find a way to reverse time again. Knowing that we're going back may give us an advantage. We could set things up for that future where everyone is together. Make sure they don't fall down the same paths that we did."

"But, what can we do for the future?" Italy asked.

England thought it over, "Alright, so here's the plan. We leave notes, warnings, all over the mansion. Create fail safes to protect the future. Whatever we can, until we find either that clock, or the spell book I found last time."

"I like it. I won't pretend I understand any of this time traveling business, but if there's a way that I can still do something to - to change this outcome," Germany agreed.

"Let's start by finishing our search of this basement. The more we can find out about this place the better," England encouraged them.

/\

"It get's a little confusing for us here," Italy spoke as the scene around the observers from the future began to change, alternating between several scenes, "As to which part came first." Italy explained holding his head as he struggled to remember.

"Don't strain yourself," England patted him on the back, "Let the memories come. It doesn't really matter what order they came in as long as we can explain them."

Italy nodded and a single memory surfaced.

/\

Italy sat in the room in the basement just before the cave-like portion where they discovered the rope ladder. He had open the last - or second to last seeing as America tore out the last - page of the journal. He needed to write a letter as well. It was important after all. He wouldn't be able to remember this... He needed to make sure the him in the future did though. They were all depending on it. Of course it wasn't easy. It took him such a long time to finally open up... And some very precious words. Italy wrote as much of them as he could think of.

Italy read it over to himself when he was done, "'To the me who lives at some point in time... and who isn't alone. Once again, I made some mistakes, and also some progress. Meanwhile, I finally, but slowly, began to learn to rely on my friends. I was constantly afraid that everyone would blame me for dragging them into this, and that they would hate me, or be appalled at me, or get mad at me, and leave me... But then I was told that I had the wrong idea. They were very mad at me. Not that they hit me, but it really hurt. I finally figured it out, but I can't pass this memory onto my next self. Unfortunately, I'll lose my life yet again. That's why I'm writing a letter. Say thanks to England. And tell them the truth. I'm sure they'll get mad, but it's not that they hate you or think you're a pain. Why didn't you rely on your friends sooner? What are friends for? That's what they told me, and that's what they're going to tell you too. I'm sure I'll cry.'"

Something was still missing. "... and then... and then..." He added trying think of the right words. He needed something. Some powerful words. Something special that after reading, the future him would have no choice but to understand. Of course very few words like that existed. There were a few though...

"Look around yourself!" Italy shouted smiling as he remembered those important words his brother had told him.

/\

"This was when I wrote that note. The one that I addressed to my future self... and the one that gave me the courage to finally tell all of you," Italy explained. He smiled elaborating the further importance of this scene, "It was because of this letter, that I was able to feel confident in telling you all. And it was because of my brother that I ever found the words to explain." Italy laughed smiling warmly at his brother, "I have to thank you once again Romano."

So, even in their own timeline. When Italy found that letter, it was still because of him? Romano wasn't sure how to process this information. What was he talking about? since when had he done anything useful?! Was this some kind of prank or something?!

But it wasn't. Every word of it was the truth. He still adamantly tried to deny it to himself, but it was the truth. Tears started to brim at Romano's eyes and spilled over suddenly.

"Romano? are you crying?" Italy asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not crying dammit!" Romano rubbed away his tears quickly before anyone could see. His voice shook as he spoke, "I'm fine!" And he would be. Once he let it sink in that he had made a difference, maybe one of the greatest differences. Once he noticed that he had saved his brother.

/\

Power surged through England's palms as he attempted to record the strongest message he could send. This was important and everything had to be said just right. It was a warning, and also a gift to his future self. Spain had mentioned, there might be something wrong with England's magic in the past, and that something had happened to Italy. These were his main concerns as he addressed his future self.

There. It was set up, now he just needed to record the message, he needed to making it brief in order to ensure he would still have enough magic to do a few more things he had plans for. "To my future self who is watching this. There is no time to explain much. If by any chance Italy dies, find the journal! In return, you'll get his memories as well as my life! Go back without fail! Go back in time! Save Italy," England took a deep breath sealing it off. The message should be enacted as soon as the box was opened next.

Italy walked into the room. "I wanted to write a letter to my future self too, considering we won't be able to remember this. Can I add it to the time capsule too?" Italy asked.

"Go ahead," England answered trying not to invade Italy's privacy about the contents of his letter. England placed a clock he found in the other room into the little box as well. He managed to record his memory of Italy's death onto the clock. He didn't know the exact details of what happened to this future Italy but he assumed it was similar to what happened in the past. Therefore, England thought this might serve as a warning at least.

The box closed and the magic set in place.

/\

"I found that clock in the other room," England explained, "The past seemed to be out of order all the time in the mansion, and we were really at a loss as to how to correct it. At some point in this jumbled world we discovered it had a physical form in the clocks. Clocks recorded all of time, taking note of each moment in our past. Breaking them would cause us to remember things we had forgotten at those specific points in time. However I was able to imprint a few of our memories onto two of these clocks, in order for us to be able to use this information in the future. The clock I placed in the box is one of them. The other, is the one we are all experiencing right now... I'll explain that one in a moment."

"That's incredible!" Canada commented, impressed by England's power.

"Unfortunately, that's the same reason why our memory is all jumbled about the last part. We began messing around with time so much, it became unclear what order things were happening in," England explained.

/\

England handed Germany a box similar to the one they found in the pantry in the kitchen. In fact it was a duplicate he found in the same room. "Germany, I've placed that mysterious key inside this box, it's passcode protected so hopefully it won't vanish suddenly. It's important, as we still have no idea where it leads. It could even be another way out. I need you to hide it someplace safe, until our future selves are in need of it," England passed the box to Germany. They had looked all over this mansion for something it could open. Or, given it's name, something it could lead to. But they found nothing. Their only certainty at this point was that it must lead to something important.

/\

"Wait, a key that you weren't sure where it led to?" America asked reeling in the information.

"Yes, it's exactly what you're thinking. That key is the one we need to open the cell in the annexe ...ha... I almost forgot about it," England put his hand to his head taking a deep breath, so many things to remember at once! He looked to Germany, "Germany. You wouldn't happen to remember where you hid it, would you?"

Germany shook his head, "I'm sorry, but other than this, I don't remember anything from the past."

/\

The four nations stood in a circle in the room on the fourth floor across from the lever room. Each of their hands touched the the clock in front of them as England recited a spell. "I want each of you to focus on your memories of this time, hopefully we can record it as a warning for the future," England asked of them.

/\

"This is when we saved this memory. Given how delicate everything that happened in this time was we decided it was best to leave a message for our future selves. However, quite intentionally, saving the memory to the clock, blocked it from our own minds. Due to the sensitive nature of this world we needed to make absolutely certain we did nothing to alter its course further. It wasn't supposed to really affect us until we rewound time, but of course it also took on some immediate effects," England explained the situation.

"We had trouble remembering suddenly, what we had already done, and the things we had witnessed within the mansion," Italy added.

**NEXT: PART 5**


	39. CH 20 - part 5

DX I have to apologize again. in this part there are 2 types of POV shifts. My formatting got messed up, so I'm substituting yet again. for sudden scene changes within the flashback "..." is used. for shifts between past and future conversations "/\" is used.

* * *

/\

The room flashed and the four were once again in the same room, only they were just entering. "This is where I found it," Italy explained showing England the closet in the room. Only it wasn't a closet anymore. An entire room appeared where a closet once stood. A large echoing grandfather clock alone stood forebodingly in the room.

"Good. This will be it then. Do you still have the key?" England asked Italy.

Italy nodded holding out in his palm. He hadn't let it out of his hand since he first got it.

"Don't ever let it go. With any luck it will travel back in time with us and we can leave as soon as everyone realizes the danger," England reminded him of their plan.

England opened a spellbook he had secure in his hands. It was the very same spellbook he found last time, although he found it in the library on the first floor, not the third. Things moved around in the mansion without warning. Among other things they found a useful piece of information on a sheet of paper scattered across the table. The leaflet appeared to have been torn from a book, or judging from the hand scrawled notes, a notebook. The note held information about the clock, and what it could be used for...

England spent a considerable amount time looking through the spell book once he got it. He performed a number of spells in it, to try and benefit the next world. There was still one left to try. He would have to get it set up before Italy started the clock.

"England, what's this 'last thing' you needed us to do?" America asked.

England pulled out an old and smushed rice ball. "You remember what Spain and Romano... or maybe you weren't there... But Germany, you should.." England sighed. His body ached; they had been at this too long. So much of his power had already been used up. He was running on empty. England held out the rice ball in his hands, "Dou you know how a mochi is made?"

"Huh? what are you talking about Japanese desserts for all of a sudden?!" America asked, concerned that England had finally lost it. He'd been watching him slowly lose his strength a little at a time. He'd be more concerned if wasn't for the fact that everything wasn't about to reset.

"When we saw Spain and Romano all that time ago, they said there was supposed to be a mochi here. I have no idea how else it could have gotten here. so in order to keep things consistent, our last priority is to make one," England sighed heavily.

"And how are we doing that?!" America asked. Last they checked they didn't have a mortar or whatever it was they used to make these things.

England placed the smooshed rice ball in the palm of his hands and pressed, while he did this concentrated on putting his magic into it, compacting it, pulling and constricting it's malleable shape. It was pretty low level magic, but he was already passed his limits. The exertion left him light-headed as he opened his hands to reveal a newly pressed mochi. It was a little lumpy, but the result was the same. England held it out to them, trying not to let his exhaustion show, "Like this," He stated. Of course That wasn't all. What point would there be in making a simple mound of rice? no, his intentions we to give it a life and a purpose. To create something that could protect future versions. To do what he could not.

"That's it?" America asked, "Then what did you need us to bring all this stuff for?"

"I found the spell in the book. I intend to place a charm on it for protection. It will create a creature capable of doing everything we've been trying to in this world. Although I hate to say it... I don't have quite enough strength yet to give enough energy myself. You'll have to find something for it to eat," England explained. All set. England called out to Italy who was waiting anxiously in the clock room, "Italy, you can start now."

...

This was it. They were really going back. And when they did, Italy was sure he would once again think it was only the second time. He would have to go through all of this again. He hoped it would be alright though. The key firmly held in his left hand he reached up with his right; stopping the minute hand in it's place. The first full swing of the pendulum completed with heavy thump. A short electric current ran through Italy as he pulled it one minute back. It took every bit of strength he had to not let go in that second. Letting go would make time start to reverse, holding on would make it freeze. Only it did this by stealing time from Italy's life.

...

England recited the spell carefully. Was it working? Had time stopped? Had it slown down? This was a time consuming process, and they had been stalked by those creatures ever since the incident with the front door. They were running very short on time.

England said the following words as he allowed the spell to take as much from him as it needed, "patronus de perierat."

...

Italy leaned against the clock, panting, just catching his breath as another electric current ran through him. His heart felt like it was about to burst, and his whole body felt as if he were on fire. The clock slipped another minute backward, zapping another minute from Italy, as he cried with long shallow breaths.

...

A face appeared on the newly formed creature as England struggled to find his balance.

"England! Are you alright?" America and Germany asked helping him find his balance.

"Yeah I'm... fine," England answered as held his head. His vision was blurred and he hurt everywhere. The magic he used now was slowly killing him... "I'm going to get some fresh air," England said walking out of the room as carefully as possible, "Find it something to. eat."

England tried to get his bearings as he left the room. He made it to the stairs. The room with the piano... He'd wondered about it all this time, but the risk was too great. Still all this time he felt a strange presence from there. ...They only had a few minutes left. What could it hurt to look now?

...

America looked at the door not long after watching England leave. What was he doing here again? His memories were starting to fade. The mochi, right. It was happily chewing on lettuce now. ...Where did England go so suddenly? "I'm going to go after England," America announced suddenly worried about England's physical condition.

...

"Wh-what the hell, you again," England stated in confusion. How did they pass him? Why, how were they here?! England felt a stab of pain as an unnatural wound opened in his shoulder, "Ow!"

America asked with concern, "Yeah...Um, what happened to your shoulder?"

"Nothing. It's...nothing," England tried not to let it show.

England looked at Italy. Something was different about him, he seemed older... "...? Wh-what? Is there something on my face?" Italy asked nervously from England's stare.

England shook his head, "No. I see..." England took a pause to breathe. That made sense now. Of course they weren't the same, "That's it..."

"England! Your shoulder is bleeding!" America shouted with concern.

"Yeah, I know. Stop freaking out..." England took a pause for air. He could feel his magic ripping at the seems, tearing his body apart as it tried to compensate, "Ow..."

England walked further into the room, leaning on the piano for support. "Say...America, what is your purpose here?" England asked. Surely they had to have some reason for visiting the past. Why was it that their worlds seemed to be so connected?

"What?! W-well...to escape with everyone..." America panicked.

"I know that. What I want to know is, why are you in this world?" England rephrased.

The three froze.

"Want me to be...even blunter?" England asked, realizing they were very short on time, "Tell me what you, Italy, and Germany are doing here. Why have you come...to this world?"

"...We're looking for the journal," Germany stated quick to the point.

"Germany!" Italy scolded him. This England wasn't supposed to know. They were supposed to be careful about what they said.

Germany continued anyways, "We can't find it anywhere. Without it, we can't go back. That's why..."

England was relived at least one of them was going to explain. Of course it was the journal. Why didn't he think of that sooner? It always did strike him odd that there would be two journals, "Hah! Then fucking go back already. Always loitering around and making a racket, you lot..." England through the journal to their feet. Honestly... this group from the future needed to stop coming back here.

"The journal! It was with you, England?!" Italy exclaimed with shock, as he picked it up off the floor.

"I found it on the first floor..." England explained. Another unnatural wound opened across his stomach,"Ugh!..." Time seemed to flash suddenly across the room. Freezing, blinking, "What the hell?!" England became aware of their urgency quite immediately. Italy wasn't going to be able to keep it still much longer... "You've got to run! They're already feeding it!"

"Wh-what?! What are you...talking about?" Italy asked confused by the sudden urgency and change of topic.

The door burst open and one of the larger monsters entered the room. Ha... It finally caught up...

"It's here," England stated matter of factly. He'd been expecting it for sometime now,"You guys go back. Don't intervene anymore!"

"W-wait! Are you going to fight alone?! You can't!" America worried noticing the size of this monster and the critical condition England was in.

This might be a chance England thought. He could warn them in person. If only briefly, "Sorry, we don't have much time. You're going to die very soon. Just listen to what I have to tell you."

"What? Wait...I don't understand..." Italy shook his head completely lost.

It didn't matter if he didn't understand yet. The warning was the same, "Just listen to me! That's all you've got to do! Don't go to the second floor. That's all." England had no idea how Italy might die in the future, but if it was at all for the same reasons as the last time, he could at least try and keep him from meeting that fate.

The monster was still under control of the mansion, and froze with the rest of time, it moved slowly, one step closer at a time.

"Oh..." Italy answered, understanding the warning but not the reason.

"God, what a nuisance!" England muttered to himself. Both a monster and this lot. Honestly! He'd done everything to help prepare their world and here they were loitering about in the past! It all relied on him, huh? Fine he would send them back himself...

Magic began to glow around the three, as England struggled to keep his concentration, while the magic literally ripped him apart.

"I can't move!" America panicked.

"Don't worry. I'll die before it can attack you I'll teleport you back with the journal using what little magic I've got left..." England tried to calm him down. He could handle this. He had no more purpose other than to make sure that that group succeeded.

"Wait! You're-" Germany tried to stop him, knowing there was no way England could survive a fight alone with that thing.

"Please, cut it off," England asked.

A flash and they vanished.

...

Italy's entire body shook as he clasped tightly to the bottom of the minute hand. The hand had become bent from Italy's pulling, and the arrow dug deep into italy's palm in return. Italy had no strength to stand. His heart as well, suffered many painful electric shocks. ... He was going to fall. How much longer until the next swing of the pendulum? 12 seconds... 10...

He was counting down to the end of his life...

The minute hand moved, and the electric current struck once more, coming in strong and heavy. Coursing through Italy's heart, forcing it's beats, and then stopping them. Italy's sight went dark, and he felt a sudden numbness as he dropped. His body crashing falling. His heart had been fried, and his fragile body could no longer withstand the pain. He was dead before he hit the ground. His hand fell limp and the key dropped from his grasp.

/\

"I'm sorry you guys," Italy looked crestfallen as he looked apologetically to the rest of them, "If I hadn't been so clumsy, we would still have the key in the next world, and we might have escaped much sooner."

"There wasn't anything you could do about it. don't be so hard on yourself," England reprimanded him.

"Italy, you really did do your best," Japan said supportively.

/\

America turned the knob to the room on the third floor he had never been able to enter. He'd been informed recently that the room contained a piano... and that it was too dangerous to enter. Well they wouldn't be here in a minute, nothing could happen in this room that couldn't be reversed in a minute, "I haven't seen this room yet. Italy told us not to come here-?! England! What are you doing?!"

England was panting, blood dripping from cuts beneath his torn clothes, as well as cuts caused by the creature he was suddenly facing.

"Oh...it's...you..." England breathed heavily. Didn't he just send America back to his own world? What was he doing back here again? "This whole room is going to blow up in 30 seconds...You've got to run." He'd been keeping track, of every time time stopped freezing. It didn't return this time... and that would put Italy about halfway around the clock. ...A depressing thought.

"England!" America shouted rushing to England's side as he started to faint while his magic pushed it's way from his body.

England sighed heavily, breathing when he could, as he struggled to remain standing.

What the hell are those wounds?! It's no use struggling! In 30 seconds, he said...Even if I take him out into the hallway, that thing will just come after us...And attack the other... America suddenly remembered there were no others. Just Italy and Germany back upstairs. It would all be over in thirty seconds?! Why the hell did they have to spend their last moments fighting this thing?! "...I'll stay by your side. A hero could never forsake anyone," America stood in front, protecting England from the monster's attack.

"...Idiot...fucking...show off..." England muttered out. If he had any strength left he would show America what he could really do.

The room began to shake and glow red. A warning. Ten seconds.

"Only this time, yeah, you're right," America admitted.

So it was this America after all England remembered with relief. "Idiot," he muttered.

"What?" America asked.

-8 seconds-

"You're a failure. Do you really think you were a hero?" England challenged him. Well if it was this America... he still had time to teach him a thing or two.

"England?" America asked with confusion, dodging one of the enemies blows.

-6 SECONDS-

"Listen, I'm a gentleman. Do you know what a gentleman is?" England quizzed him, still panting.

"What?… Well…" America tried to think of an answer for the random question.

"A gentleman is always ahead of the hero, you know. That's why it came to my mind. About now you'll be surprised…and then…" England suddenly forgot where he was going. Right... He was talking to America. And they were about to...

-4 seconds-

"England…"

"… Listen, America," England panted focusing all his attention on getting his message through.

"Yeah? What is it?" America asked hoping for an answer to england's confusing question, before time completely restarted.

England smiled vacantly as he felt his magic, and his life flow out from him, travelling to the seal he placed on that journal, "Not being alone in your final moments… isn't that bad, surprisingly."

America stared at England for a moment as the movement stopped. There was no breathing... No sign of life at all.

America forced a smile, "You're right. I'm not that bad, either…"

A bright flash and it was over.

/\

"Was that it?" Someone asked waiting for some sort of confirmation. The scene just 'ended' but they were still here. Were they stuck in some sort of limbo?

"That's the last thing I remember," England answered just as confused, "What's going on?"

The scene cleared and a small mochi appeared in the center of the hallway in the attic.

"What in hell is going on?" England asked, most astounded by this. How were they even seeing this memory? None of their past selves were here.

"Is that? The front door key?" Italy asked noticing the key in it's mouth.

The mochi ran through the attic, making a direct beeline for the front door.

"What is it doing?" Russia asked, speaking up for the first time in a while.

"I don't know... Is it-" England watched as the creature pushed against the front door trying to reach the handle. "That creten tried to escape without us!" England realized with abhorration. After all the trouble he'd gone to! ... It's no wonder... He thought it resembles America a little too much.

One of the monsters suddenly appeared, looming over the small mochi. The creature shrieked, and in it's panic, decided to swallow the key. _**Gulp.**_

"It ATE it?!" was the reaction of several of the onlookers.

"You're fucking kidding me!" America shook his head.

"So... _**that's **_where our key went?" Italy remarked in horror.

The mochi managed to escape the monster by the door as it ran back upstairs, darting into the room on the fourth floor, and nestling itself in next to the bookshelf, guarding the entrance to the attic.

"Oh, I actually think I understand now!" Italy claimed proudly, "The time before this."

England remembered with Italy's prompting. "Ah yes, for nearly the sixth time in a row we all died trying retrieve that key."

"It must have sensed the key was causing us to fail somehow and tried to protect us from it..." Italy explained.

/\

The room flashed white, and suddenly they were all back to the safe room, un-transparent. A little disoriented if nothing else.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Prussia held onto the table for support, as the room spun briefly.

"So then, the mochi has our key? What are we supposed to do with it then?" Canada asked.

"Ugh... Japan?" Italy noticed Japan still seemed to be in a trance. He shook Japan lightly but got no response "Japan?!" He was still in there...

/\

Everyone around him suddenly vanished. Japan alone was left behind. THe white suddenly turned black, and Japan began to see visions. He only got a quick look at each scene, and he couldn't hear anything, but something was about to start, or had already begun. ... Something ominous.

The darkness lifted and Japan saw Russia. He was arguing, with... everyone?

*FLASH*

Russia fell behind the rest of the group, keeping his distance and avoiding conversation.

*FLASH*

A... Phone call? Japan wasn't certain how this was important. ... Until he heard a part of the conversation. ...Something was not right...

*FLASH*

China talking to Russia in private about these things.

*FLASH*

China taking Russia's side, claiming to "know something he couldn't share".

*FLASH*

Canada mention his suspicions only after something big appeared to have gone down. - How long had he known? Japan wondered.

*FLASH* - The scenes were beginning to move much faster now.

Prussia fell during a critical point during the fight. A costly move, since they had no idea what had happened, why, how, or what to do.

*FLASH*

Italy took a single step away from the rest of the group.

*FLASH*

Something with England and magic... There was only darkness here. He could only barely make out the voices, as he was slowly pulled back.

**NEXT: Chapter 21: Lost Bonds**

* * *

Don't forget to review~ :3 I'll see you all in November~ (fingers crossed for the 1st, but expect it to be late)


End file.
